No te enamores de mi
by Yureny
Summary: -se mi amigo-le pidió la pelirosa -hmp como sea-respondió sin importancia. -pero solo te pedire una cosa...no te enamores de mi-lo miró con suplica. -"hmp, como si fuera a suceder"-pensó con burla.
1. El comienzo de nuestra historia

**Hola gente, bueno les dejo mi fic de sasusaku, me inspire un poco en la película "a walk to remember", si hay un fic basado en esta película no pretendo copiarme, solo saque lo que tenía en mi cabeza y lo plasme aquí, al igual en el titulo si hay uno igual la verdad lo lamento, no pretendo copiarme ni nada, solo escribo como lo saco de mi cabeza. **

**Bueno les dejo mi fic espero les guste :) **

.

**El comienzo de nuestra historia**

.

Risas y burlas se escuchaban cada vez que ella pasaba por los pasillos o cuando simplemente sacaba un libro de su casillero, a ella no le importaba o simplemente lo aparentaba, ignorando cada comentario que le afectara, _"no importa lo que los demás digan, tú eres hermosa Sakura" _es lo que su madre le decía cada vez que veía a su hija triste cuando llegaba a casa después de la escuela, claro eso fue al hace meses, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese ambiente tan superficial.

-¡Oye frentona! –le grito una chica con sonrisa burlesca -¿Dónde compraste tu ropa?

-mmm… yo…-miró cabizbaja al suelo mientras sostenía sus libros contra su pecho; vestía una larga falda que le llegaba a bajo de sus rodillas, un suéter holgado, zapatos que parecían de señora, unas calcetas largas de color blanco que le llegaban debajo de su rodillas, una grande gafas y su cabello iba recogido en una coleta.

-Solo para asegurarme de nunca ir ahí –dijo para luego reírse a grandes carcajadas provocando que las personas que estaban cerca también lo hicieran. La pelirosa solo se inmutó a seguir su camino aun con la mirada en el suelo, cada vez que la insultaban solo agachaba la cabeza y se alejaba sin decir más. Desde que había llegado a esa escuela la gente de ahí solo se la vivía burlándose de ella poniéndole apodos, habla de lo mal que se vestía, de lo rara y anti social que era, e infinidad de cosas. Ella era la mejor alumna de toda la escuela pero claro, aun así la trataban mal, por ser una nerd.

Caminaba a su salón de clases cuando una chica de cabello rojo con anteojos (no de tamaño tan exagerados) se puso en frente de ella.

-Hola Sakurita –miraba a la pelirosa con superioridad –espero y hallas hecho el trabajo de cálculo.

-Si Karin…-apretaba aún más sus libros a su pecho con algo de nerviosismo.

-Muy bien, es que haa…, tú sabes que yo no pude ayudarte y ya sé que era en pareja pero estuve tan ocupada –decía con ironía -en fin, tu entrégalo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –le dirigió una mirada de superficialidad y emprendió camino por el largo pasillo. Sakura observó cómo se alejaba y caminó a su salón, no le gustaba que la manipularan pero ella era débil. _"! No dejes que te hagan eso Sakura! ¡No dejes que te traten así!" _pensó en la frase que le había dicho su madre una noche, cuando ella estaba haciendo tarea "en equipo" desde muy temprano.

Cruzó la puerta sin percatarse de que un chico de cabello negro azulado iba saliendo provocando que los dos chocaran.

-¡Ten más cuidado! –el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido, se dio cuenta de que era la nerd, estar cercas de ella le hacía mal a su imagen.

-Lo ciento... –agacho la cabeza en forma de disculpa y entro al aula, el chico la ignoró y se dirigió con cierto rubio.

-Jajaja chocaste con la rara –reía de forma tan escandalosa que el azabache le molesto.

-Dobe, ¿podrías bajarle a tu escándalo? –miro al rubio con fastidio.

-Lo ciento Sasuke pero fue divertido –limpió la lagrima que salió por su ojo causado por la risa –por cierto, Karin me dijo que te diera esto –sacó una hoja de color rojo y se la extendió al pelinegro –también me dijo que te dijera que no entrara a las primeras clases de hoy ya que te está preparando una "sorpresa" –rio por sus adentros sabiendo que a Sasuke no le gustaba para nada los regalos que su novia le ha obsequiado y de seguro esta vez no será una excepción.

Tomo la hoja de muy mala gana y lo guardo en su bolsillo sin darle importancia, de seguro era otra carta de amor, ya le comenzaba a fastidiar que cada tres o cuatro días le diera una, en fin, después la leería tenía algo más importante en que pensar–hmp como sea, ¿ya tienes todo preparado para la broma?-sonrió de medio lado.

-Por supuesto –una sonrisa zorruna marcó su cara –pronto lo veras .

Sasuke y Naruto eran conocidos por sus bromas en el instituto, eran populares por ello ya que no cualquiera se arriesgaba a gastar tales bromas, pero ellos solo lo hacían por diversión_. "Es para poner algo de emoción en la escuela" _es lo que respondían cada vez que los chicos de la escuela les preguntaban el motivo de sus fechorías. No eran los mejores en sus calificaciones pero si se trataba de alguna broma eran los reyes.

-Entren a clase –un maestro de cabello plateado se acercó a ellos –no quiero retrasos –se encamino dentro del aula.

-Pero Kakashi sensei, usted siempre llega tarde –chillo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero yo soy el maestro, deja de quejarte y toma haciendo Naruto –el rubio se sentó de mala gana aun con los brazos cruzados mientras el peliplata escribía algo en el pizarrón –muy bien clase primero...- una fuerte explosión resonó haciendo que lo interrumpiera. Alumnos y maestros salieron a los pasillos a ver qué había ocurrido, y al parecer alguien había saboteado el laboratorio de química.

-¡Jajajajaja al parecer funcionó la broma, aunque la explosión fue mucho más grande! ¡Tú plan funcionó Sasuke! –gritó con euforia el rubio.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha! –todos incluyendo a los mencionados miraron a la dueña de la voz -¡A mi oficina! ¡AHORA! –gritó con cólera la directora Tsunade.

-¡Naruto si serás dobe! –le dio un golpe en la cabeza –¡tenías que ser tan baka para gritar todo! –lo miró con ojos asesinos.

-¡No es mi culpa que la vieja estuviera cerca!-se defendió sobándose la cabeza.

-¡AHORA! –gritó aún más enojada por como el rubio le había dicho.

-Eres un idiota –Sasuke miró al rubio queriéndolo asesinar mientras este solo se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

.

.

.

-Díganme… ¡QUE DIABLOS ESTABAN PENSANDO AL HACER EXPLOTAR EL LABORATORIO! –miró a los dos chicos quienes se encontraban sentados en frente de su escritorio, uno miraba asustado mientras el otro tenía su expresión seria.

-Nosotros… solo queríamos hacer una pequeña broma…-respondió titubeando el ojiazul.

-¡DESTRUYERON EL LABORATORIO! –Apoyó sus dos brazos en el escritorio mirándolos con sus ojos intimidantes –ambos tendrán su castigo.

-Pff… otra detención –bufó el pelinegro, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de castigos.

-Esta vez no –la rubio se paró de su escritorio –¡están expulsados!

-¿!QUE? ¡no puede hacer eso! –esta vez fue el pelinegro quien grito incrédulo.

-Claro que sí, soy la directora y como veo que su comportamiento no mejora no tengo más remedio.

-¡Por favor! ¡Tiene que haber una solución! ¡Mis padres van a matarme! –Naruto empezó a llorar a mares.

-Lo ciento, no me dan otra opción.

-¡Solo denos una oportunidad más!-gritó Sasuke, raro en él, pero esta era una situación delicada.

-¡Nooo, por favor! –Naruto aun lloraba imaginándose lo que sus padres le harían, lo más probable es que lo mandaran a un reformatorio para adolescentes malcriados.

Tsunade los miró pensativa por unos segundos -… Bien, otra más de sus bromas y están afuera ¿entendieron?

-¡Sí! –respondieron ambos.

-Pero...-miró unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio –tienen que prometer otra cosa –los dos chicos se miraron con duda –al parecer tienen bajas calificaciones así que tiene que subir su promedio.

-¡De eso no hay problema! –dijo el rubio –mi Hinata es una genio, ¡ella puede enseñarme! –dijo de lo más tranquilo a decir que su novia lo ayudaría.

-Y tu Sasuke ¿tienes a alguien que pueda orientarte? –le preguntó la rubia.

El chico pensó en su novia pero igual que él no era muy brillante, la verdad ella tenía peores calificaciones que él, y sus amigos también –la verdad…no.

-Bien yo te proporcionare a alguien –tocó su barbilla mientras pensaba –mmm…. ya se –tocó un interruptor para hablar con la secretaria –shizune, llama a la chica que tiene el primer lugar de la escuela.

-_Si, en un momento._

-Le pediré a mi mejor alumna que te ayude –miró a Sasuke en busque de alguna respuesta.

-Hmp como sea, da igual con tal de que me ayude–respondió sin mucho interés, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sabía quién tenía el mejor promedio solo que era una mujer, para él todas las chicas eran un fastidio, siempre suspiraban por el por cualquier razón, a decir verdad será una molestia.

-Ella podrá –dijo Tsunade mientras ordenaba unos papeles, minutos después tocaron la puerta –pasa –respondió la rubia.

- Los tres miraron a la chica que entró, Naruto se aguantó las ganas de reír y sasuke solo arqueó una ceja.

-Ella es Sakura Haruno –la presento ante los dos chicos –ella tiene excelentes calificaciones –miró a la pelirosa – Sakura, ¿podrías ser la tutora de sasuke? Necesita subir sus calificaciones, también te beneficiara a ti en tu expediente escolar.

-¿Yo?- pregunto incrédula, pensaba que la habían llamado para algo más insignificante pero… ¿ser la tutora de Sasuke Uchiha uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela? En verdad no se lo esperaba. Lo pensó por un momento pero no tenía ninguna excusa para negar –Claro…

"_¿Ella?" _Pensó Sasuke con cara de horror, no tenía nada en contra de ella solo que sabía que la mayoría de sus amigos y casi toda la escuela la catalogaba de rara y fea, eso arruinaría su imagen. Pensó en protestar pero no tendría caso, "_solo me ayudara, solo será por un tiempo"_ pensó el Uchiha para animarse un poco.

-Muy bien, pueden retirarse a sus salones –índico la rubia al ver que no había recriminatorias.

.

.

.

-¡Jajajajajajja! ¡No puedo creer que esa chica sea tu tutora! –rió a carcajadas el ojiazul. Ahora se encontraban en la cafetería ya que era hora del receso.

-Callate dobe, solo será por mi calificación, además, no es para tanto –la verdad que sí lo era, solo que no le gustaba que su amigo se burlara de el.

-Claaro – el rubio tomo de su refresco –por cierto, tu novia no se ha aparecido, me pregunto qué clase de "sorpresa" te estará preparando –miró al chico con su sonrisa burlona.

-No me interesa –se levantó de su asiento –te veo en clase –dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, no soportaba que ese dobe se riera de él.

Al caminar observó que cierta chica pelirosa se encontraba en una de las mesas de la esquina comiendo una manzana mientras leía un libro. La chica volteó hacia donde estaba él y le dio una sonrisa, el azabache solo arqueó una ceja y se alejó de ahí. _"Pero que rara es" _pensó mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo.

-¡Oye Sasuke! –el azabache giro al dueño de la voz, se trataba de su amigo Neji quien se aproximaba a el – ¡pero que broma!, tú y Naruto esta vez se superaron –lo felicitó dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Sasuke sonrió con superioridad –hmp, no fue gran cosa.

-Sí que la fue, escuche que estuvieron a punto de ser expulsados.

-Valla… las noticias corren rápido – se cruzó de brazos –sí, estuvimos a punto, pero pudimos llegar a un arreglo con la directora.

¿Un arreglo? –lo miró con curiosidad el ojipalta.

-Tenemos que subir nuestras calificaciones y no hacer más bromas –respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-mmm… ahora entiendo por qué Naruto le pidió a Hinata que sea su tutora –recordó cuando Naruto fue a ver a su prima hace unos momentos por tal motivo- pues sí que será difícil eso, lo digo por lo de no hacer bromas ya ques es de lo que ustedes viven –el castaño lo miró interrogativo –por cierto, ¿tú no ocuparas algún tutor?

Sasuke no sabía que responder, claro que lo tenía pero no quería que se enterara de que es la chica friki de los libros amante de vestir como monja –pues…

-mm Sasuke…-los dos giraron al ver quien llamaba al pelinegro -¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos a estudiar?

Los dos se sorprendieron al ver a la chica de cabello rosa, Neji tardo unos segundos en captar para luego aguantar la risa de la mala suerte de su amigo. Sasuke solo la miró con horror al hacer saber que ella era su tutora.

-amm…-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¡Sasuke kun! –se escuchó la voz chillona de una pelirroja -¿Dónde estabas? –se abalanzo a él abrazándolo -¿Qué hace ella aquí? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que la ojijade estaba enfrente de él.

-¡JAJAJA! –El castaño no pudo aguantar más -¿ella es tu tutora?

-¿Qué? ¿Sasuke kun, de que esta hablado? –miró a su novio con duda para luego ver con asco a la chica.

Sakura solo miró triste al suelo para luego irse de ahí abrazando sus libros fuertemente, solo escuchó un" ¡se te pegara la rabia! " y un "solo es para ayudarme, no durara mucho" mientras la risa de Neji se mezclaba.

.

.

.

-Muy bien clase es todo por hoy, los veo mañana –el maestro tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Los alumnos hicieron lo mismo para marcharse a casa ya que habían finalizado por hoy la escuela.

-Sasuke kun, ¿qué tal si me acompañas a mi casa?-preguntó melosa Karin.

-Ahora no, estoy ocupado –respondió secamente el pelinegro, como era fastidiosa.

-Pero Sasuke kun, te hice un regalo –hizo un puchero, cosa que el pelinegro ignoro –vamos ¿ho quieres que algo malo me pase?

Sasuke suspiro resignado –está bien, espérame en el estacionamiento, tengo que hablar con un maestro…-La pelirroja asintió muy feliz y salió del aula.

El pelinegro miró a su alrededor y notó que cierta ojijade ya se había ido, salió al pasillo y vio que la chica estaba guardado sus libros en su casillero a unos metros de él.

-Oye –Sakura capto su atención –mañana después de clases…

La chica capto unos segundo para después sonreír y asentir con la cabeza –está bien, mañana te veo.

-Pero una cosa –el chico se le acercó un poco –no quiero que me hables mucho en horas de la escuela.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó inocentemente.

"_Porque eres una chica rara y fea que destruye mi imagen" _pensó para sí mismo –solo no lo hagas –se giró para salir de la escuela.

-Te veo mañana –le dijo la chica son una sonrisa.

"_Sí que es molesta"_ pensó sin voltear a verla, mientras la chica sonreía inocentemente viendo como el chico se alejaba.

_Lo que no sabían es que uno cambiara al otro._

_Mas sin embargo…_

_Lo sentirán_

_En poco tiempo._


	2. Se mi amigo

¡**Hola! ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra que les haya gustado la verdad me hacen muy feliz T_T, pero bueno, contestando algunos:**

**: a mí también me encantó la película! Y no lo are exactamente igual, solo me base en algunas ideas en los personajes, del final… no puedo decirlo ya que cual quiere cosa se me puede ocurrir y tampoco lo dire XD**

**Darlett: claro, los personajes irán cambiando con el tiempo, los puse así ya que quiero hacerles un cambio radical :D **

**Ok aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo!**

**Se mi amigo**

**.**

"_Pero que día he tenido"_ pensó mientras se tumbaba en su cama agotado, había tenido un largo día, y no solo porque estuvo a punto de ser expulsado, sino también porque tenía la mala suerte de tener como tutor a la chica más fea del a escuela, y también por qué ya no soportaba a su novia, ya que después de clases él y la pelirroja tuvieron una pelea.

_Flash back_

_Después de hablar con la pelirosa lo cual no fue muy grato para él, se dirigió al estacionamiento donde debería estar esperándolo karin. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de lo que la pelirroja tenía en sus manos. _

_-¡Feliz un mes, tres semanas y cinco días de aniversario Sasuke kun! –chilló muy feliz._

_El pelinegro la miró indiferente, ¿cómo era posible que supiera exactamente cuánto llevaban de novio? No es por que sea malo si no que… no es muy sano. Observó una caja que tenía entre sus manos, la chica se lo extendió y lo tomó dudoso mientras miraba a la pelirroja arqueando una ceja. _

_-No tienes por qué darme tantos obsequios- aún la miraba indiferente._

_-¡Pero Sasuke!, es por lo que hemos estado juntos- hizo un puchero mientras miraba dolida, no le gustaba que se comportara así con ella. _

_Sasuke solo suspiro y se dirigió a su auto sin tomarle más importancia al asunto._

_-¿Que no lo vas a abrir?-la pelirroja se sentía cada vez más ofendida por la actitud que tomaba el pelinegro._

_-Después- dijo cortante mientras subía al auto, la chica lo miró enojada y caminó hacia él. _

_-¡Bien! ¡Si así es como te comportaras conmigo mejor me voy sola a casa! –Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la calle mientras esperaba arrepentimiento y suplicas por parte del chico. Pero lo único que escucho fue el motor del auto y el sonido de como este se alejaba de ella, lo que la hizo enfurecer más. _

_Fin del Flash back_

La verdad no le interesaba Karin, nunca sintió nada por ella, solo estaba con ella por qué… no sabía el por qué. Se levantó y tomo la caja que le había dado, _"bueno, espero que sea algo que valga la pena" _ pensó para después abrirlo. Un tick nervioso apareció al ver lo que tenía entre sus manos, una foto de el con karin vestidos de novios, al parecer la pelirroja pegó la cara de ella y del pelinegro en una foto de dos recién casados, observó un grabado en la parte de abajo que decía "nuestro sueño", ¿Por qué rayos piensa que se casaran?, es lo que se decía el azabache. Recordó que le había dado una carta, la saco de su bolsillo y se dispuso a leerla, por cada párrafo que leía su tick nervioso se hacía más fuerte, decía que algún día se casaran, que tendrán como ocho hijos, que uno se llamara Sasuke como su padre, etc. etc.

-¡Sasuke kun, es hora de la cena!-escuchó a su madre desde la cocina.

El chico guardo la carta con la "horrenda foto" en la caja y la puso debajo de su cama, después hablaría de esas cosas con Karin. Bajo al comedor y notó que su madre y su hermano mayor estaban esperándolo.

-rápido ototo, muero de hambre-apuro el chico mayor un tanto aburrido.

-Sasuke, de nuevo hablo la directora –hablo Mikoto después de ver a su hijo tomar asiento –ya estoy harta de tu comportamiento jovencito –miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es la tapa de la rebeldía madre –explico Itachi –pronto se le pasara –comió de su plato –además, podemos llevarlo a un internado si no se comporta-Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, odiaba que primero lo defendiera y luego apoyara en su contra.

-lo estoy considerando –Mikoto miró enojada y después tristeza a su hijo menor –por favor Sasuke, no me hagas tomar esa decisión.

-No te preocupes madre, ya no lo are, además tengo que subir mis calificaciones –respondió sin importancia mientras picaba con un tenedor su comida –tuvimos un acuerdo con la directora.

-¿tuvimos?

-Ho si…, Naruto también fue parte de eso –le explicó el mayor a su madre –me contó que les asignaron un tutor a cada uno para ayudarlos.

-¿Un tutor? ¿Quién es tu tutor Sasuke? –preguntó la pelinegra.

"_! Naruto eres un idiota!"_ Pensó Sasuke, siempre le contaba cosas de más a Itachi, odiaba que hiciera eso –mmm pues una chica, al parecer tiene el primer lugar en la escuela –respondió indiferente.

-¿El primero lugar? Valla… debe de ser muy inteligente, más que tu novia claro, esa chica como que le patina el coco –se burló Itachi, lo cual Sasuke no se molestó en defenderla.

-Itachi no seas grosero –recrimino Mikoto, a ella tampoco le agradaba Karin pero aun así no le gustaba que sus hijos fueran groseros con las mujeres -¿y dime como se llama la chica?

-...Sakura… o algo así –no estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba ya que no había prestado atención cuando la directora la presento.

-Ho... Ha de ser una chica linda ya que su nombre lo es –fantaseo el mayor mostrando una sonrisa seductora.

-¡Ja! Si la conocieras…-ironizó con burla, su hermano no sabía lo que decía, claro, él no sabe cómo es la pelirosa ya que él era tres años mayor y cursaba la universidad por lo tanto estaban en diferentes escuelas. Para Sasuke era un problema, aquella chica no era nada glamurosa y lo que ara es darle mala imagen a su porte de chico malo y no quería que eso sucediera, no tenía nada en contra de ella pero aun así lo avergonzaría.

-espero conocer aquella chica que ara a mi hijo un genio –Mikoto sonrió juntando las manos.

-pues Sasuke debería de traerla, sería bueno conocerla –Itachi miró a su hermano con los ojos entre abiertos mientras sonreía –solo para asegurarnos de que sea una buen tutora para mi ototo.

-excelente idea Itachi, ¿Por qué no la traes mañana? Tienes que empezar cuanto antes ya que pronto serán tus exámenes –le sugirió Mikoto muy feliz – ¡les horneare galletas!

-como sea…- Sasuke rodo los ojos, solo quería que la cenar terminara de una vez para que acabara esa conversación.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente cierta chica de ojos jade salía de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela cuando su madre la detuvo como cada mañana.

-¿Llevas todo? –Preguntó a su hija desde la entrada -¿también desayunaste bien?

-Sí y si, no te preocupes –miró a su madre sonriendo, siempre se preocupaba por ella.

-Bien, ten mucho cuidado –se despidió para después entrar de nuevo a la casa.

-Por cierto, hoy llegare tarde para que no te preocupes–le recordó la ojijade, ya que una vez que no llego a la hora que debía (porque se quedó en la biblioteca toda la tarde) su madre ya había llamado a la policía y a todos los hospitales de la ciudad.

-Ho es cierto, bien, pero no llegues tan tarde –volvió a despedirse.

Sakura se despidió y emprendió camino hacia el instituto mientras observaba a su alrededor, hacia un buen día, estaba despejado y la gente se veía muy alegre. Se paró en un semáforo y noto a alguien conocido en un auto de color negro, pudo observar que se trataba de Sasuke. El chico se sintió observado y giró hacia donde estaba la pelirosa, ella lo saludo con una calida sonrisa pero él solo se volteó hacia el frente sin tomarle importancia y arranco el auto.

-Tal vez… no me vio –excusó triste y siguió su camino.

Mientras, el chico seguía manejando pensando en lo que había pasado, aquella chica por alguna razón la había visto antes, tal vez hace años; sacudió la cabeza para no pensar más en esas cosas. Se estacionó y cuando bajo del auto notó que Karin lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados en la entrada del a escuela.

-Buenos días Sasuke kun –saludó no muy contenta

-hmp claro…-respondió secamente, paso un minuto y la chica comenzó a desesperarse.

-¿Qué acaso no te vas a disculpar? –preguntó ya harta de que no dijera nada.

-¿disculparme de qué? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Por lo de ayer! –Gritó frustrada -¿Qué acaso no tienes alguna consideración?

-No –se metió al edifico tranquilamente.

Karin, solo se quedó parada aventando humos, ella siempre hace cosas lindas por él y nunca se lo agradecía, no quería terminar con él ya que si lo hacía era como tirar a la basura algo muy valioso. Sasuke era uno de los más populares de la escuela, si terminaban ella estaría acabada; decidió pasarlo por alto y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-hola zanahoria –un chico de cabello blanco se acercó a Karin -¿Por qué tan rabiosa?

-No es de tu incumbencia Suigetsu –respondió para después entrar al edificio.

-¡si te enojas más te saldrán canas verdes! –le gritó burlón mientras la chica solo se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¡deja de decir idioteces! A mí nunca me saldrán canas.

El chico caminó hacia Karin mirándola incrédulo -claro que sí, eres una bruja –rió a carcajadas mientras se alejaba de ella.

La pelirroja se enoja más de lo que estaba y se dirigió a su aula sin reprocharle, siempre se peleaban, por suerte que el chico de ojos morados no estaba en su mismo salón ya que no lo soportaría todo el ciclo.

Por otro lado, Sasuke ya se encontraba en su aula, notó que la ojijade ya había llegado, estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de la última fila leyendo un libro. No le tomo importancia y tomo asiento mientras esperaba a los demás y a su maestro a que empezara la clase. Por alguna razón la conocía desde antes pero no recordaba muy bien de dónde.

Las clases pasaron de lo más común y de lo más aburridas, hasta que por fin fue la hora de irse a casa. Sasuke observó que Karin se aproximaba a él así que se alejó, no quería lidiar con ella en esos momentos. Buscó una mata rosa y la encontró por los casilleros.

-¿ya? –preguntó apurándola, no le gustaba esperar.

-si –respondió cerrando la puerta del casillero -¿en dónde estudiaremos?

Sasuke había pensado en un lugar apartado donde nadie los viera, claro nadie conocido pero no sabía exactamente donde habría un lugar así, recordó que su madre quería que la llevara a casa así que no tuvo opción –en mi casa, así que andando –la chica lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento, el pelinegro notó algunas burlas por parte de sus amigos, el solo rodo los ojos _"solo será hasta que suba mis calificaciones"_ pensó mientras caminaban.

.

.

.

-¡tú debes de ser Sakura san! –Saludó Mikoto feliz –soy la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha.

-…Encantada –respondió con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

-¿ella es la chica? –Le susurró incrédulo Itachi a su hermano –me la imaginaba… diferente.

-si lo sé –respondió Sasuke con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Bueno, aun así hay que ser educados –se dijo para sí mismo encogiéndose de hombros – ¡hola!, soy Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke –se dirigió a la chica muy sonriente –por cierto, lamento si mi ototo se comporta como un idiota, siempre ha sido así.

El Uchiha menos miró asesino a su hermano –bien nos vamos a estudiar –agarró del brazo a la chica y la jalo hacia las escaleras.

-¡En un momento les llevo galletas! –les gritó Mikoto mientras se dirigía a la cocina muy feliz, Itachi solo reía en sus adentros para después irse a su habitación.

Sasuke la condujo a su habitación, ahí nadie lo molestaría con sus comentarios, tal vez traerla ahí no fue una buena idea ya que Itachi siempre le hacia la vida imposible.

-Tu familia es muy agradable –comento la pelirosa.

-Hmp, no te acostumbres –respondió secamente.

La chica observó la habitación, era muy amplia y acogedora, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul, en medio había una cama con sabanas negras y blancas, al fondo un escritorio y una mesita a lado.

-¿y bien? –preguntó ya un poco desesperado.

-¿Ha? … ¡Ho!, ¿por cuál materia quieres empezar? –preguntó saliendo de su trance.

-tu sugiéreme –se dirigió a sentarse frente a la mesita.

Sakura abrió su mochila para sacar un libro pero un mal movimiento de manos hizo que se volteara y cayeran todas sus cosas al suelo.

-Sí que eres torpe – comentó el pelinegro con una ceja alzada.

-Yo… lo siento –respondió un tanto nerviosa tomando sus cosas torpemente.

Sasuke suspiró y se dirigió ayudarla, al aproximarse noto un olor desconocido, _"cereza"_ pensó al distinguir el aroma mientras la ayudaba, la chica tenía muchos libros gruesos, unos que ni siquiera ocupaban en la escuela, eran más avanzados.

-sí que eres una nerd –la recriminó tomando un libro de física cuántica, esperó por parte de ella alguna negación o enojo por haberle dicho ese comentario pero no.

La ojijade siguió recogiendo sus libros para después meterlos a su mochila, Sasuke pensó que no lo había escuchado así que no dijo nada.

-¿Qué tal con química? –preguntó al chico después de ordenar todo.

-como sea –se encogió de hombros.

Se sentaron en suelo frente a la mesita y comenzaron a estudiar, Sakura explicaba tan bien que el pelinegro podía entender desde la primera, después de un rato de estudio alguien toco la puerta.

-¡Les traje galletas! –Mikoto entró con una bandeja –espero no haberlos interrumpido.

-Muchas gracias –inclinó la cabeza educada la pelirosa, cosa que le agrado a la señora y se fue dándole un guiño a su hijo.

Sasuke solo ladeo los ojos tomando una galleta.

-Dime –comenzó el chico -¿Por qué te vistes así? –preguntó descaradamente.

-¿Cómo así? –preguntó confundida.

-si… -no sabía cómo explicarle –de… esa forma.

La chica solo desvió la mirada sin decir nada, Sasuke notó que fue una pregunta incomoda así que decidió no insistir, pasaron unos segundos de silencio cuando la chica tomo la palabra.

-No lo sé–respondió por fin.

-Sí que eres extraña –agrego el pelinegro mordiendo una galleta.

Pasaron otros segundos de silencio y la chica hablo de nuevo.

-Te avergüenzo, lo sé –miró hacia el suelo triste.

-¿Por qué lo piensas? –preguntó con un leve sarcasmo en su voz que solo él lo podía notar.

-Por qué no tengo amigos…-su voz se quebró, el chico volteó a verla, observó que sus ojos se cristalizaban por detrás de sus gafas, no le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres aun si aparentaba que no le importaba nadie.

-Tal vez si no te sentaras asta atrás del salón o no comieras sola en la cafetería lo tendrías–trato de animarla como podía lo cual era difícil por ser una persona fría.

La chica no dijo nada solo se quedó en la misma posición por un minuto, hasta que desvió su mirada hacia Sasuke.

-se mi amigo…-le pidió con firmeza.

El chico solo se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, ¿ser amigo de la nerd? Era un tanto extraño pero tal vez sea bueno, ella le podría ayudar con alguna tarea o alguna dificultad en las materias cuando sea! Ya que el no ser expulsado dependía de un hilo y tal vez ser su amigo pueda ser un buen beneficio –hmp como sea –respondió sin importancia.

-Pero solo te pediré una cosa…-Sasuke la miró dudoso –no te enamores de mi….lo miró con algo de súplica en su mirada.

"_Hmp, como si fuera a suceder_" pensó con burla–no te preocupes, no creo que lo haga –sonrió de medio lado.

Sakura sonrió muy feliz, por fin tenía un amigo, no es que nunca lo hubiera tenido pero _desde que se enteraron de lo que tenía nadie se quería acercar a ella, pero ahora alguien tal vez la pueda comprender…_

_Pero no está muy segura. _

_Aun así…_

_No abandonaba las esperanzas._


	3. Contacto visual

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el tercer chapter espero les guste! :D**

**Contacto visual.**

**.**

-¡Adiós Sakura san! –Se despidió la pelinegra –Sasuke acompañala –le exigió a su hijo, el solo se limitó a bufar.

-Gracias por todo –Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa a Mikoto.

Los dos se habían pasado toda la tarde estudiando, la verdad no fue muy desagradable como lo había pensado el pelinegro, la chica solo se dedicó a explicar y no fue escandalosa, al contario era muy tranquila.

-¿Hasta dónde vives? –preguntó Sasuke sacando las llaves de su carro.

-No tienes por qué acompañarme –hizo una pausa –puedo caminar no es muy lejos.

-Ya es tarde –guardó sus llaves en su bolsillo –andando.

Los dos caminaron en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, Sasuke miraba hacia el frente mientras Sakura miraba hacia el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que pudo notar el chico.

¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó el pelinegro curioso.

-Por nada en especial –giró para ver el chico –solo me gusta hacerlo –le dedico una sonrisa.

-Hmp –Sasuke desvió su mirada –tiene que haber una razón para hacerlo, no se puede sonreír de la nada.

-Bueno, la razón por la que lo hago es porque me gusta –se detuvo en seco, provocando a que el chico también lo hiciera para voltear a verla. Hizo una breve pausa, mientras veía la noche –y porque me hace sentir mejor-volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa.

"_No es tan fea después de todo"_ pensó el chico al verla más detalladamente; dio unos pasos hacia ella y tomo sus lentes con suavidad; la ojijade solo se quedó sin moverse con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Así está mejor –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, _"tiene un lindo color de ojos"_ pensó después de acercarse lo bastante como para verlos con detalle.

Sakura solo se quedó inmóvil al ver lo cerca que estaban–yo… -se sonrojó sin saber que decir.

El pelinegro notando lo cercas que estaba, se alejó rápidamente, disimulando miró los anteojos de la pelirosa que aún tenía en sus manos -¿No tienes por qué usarlos verdad? –observó los cristales que al parecer no tenían aumento pero aun así se veían muy grotescos.

-Me hacen sentir segura –desvió su mirada al suelo.

-¿Segura de ti misma? –La chica solo asintió con la cabeza –ya veo… -Sasuke guardo los anteojos en su bolsillo.

-¿pero qué…? ¡Devuélvemelos! –le exigió casi gritando, esos lentes eran importantes para ella ya que fueron de su abuela.

–No –respondió y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente.

-¡Que me los des! –Se puso enfrente de él mientras lo miraba enojada – ¡eran de mi abuela!

Sasuke se sorprendió en sus adentros, era extraño que ella se comportara así ya que siempre la había visto como una persona muy serena.

– ¿Tu abuela usaba anteojos sin aumento? –arqueó una ceja.

-No, yo…-no sabía cómo responder –le cambie los cristales –miró cabizbaja al suelo avergonzada.

Sasuke vacilo por unos segundos –te los devolveré con una condición –la pelirosa lo miró dudosa –que ya no los uses más.

-¿Por qué? –respondió no muy convencida.

-Es para que tengas más confianza en ti misma –la miró cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura ensancho los ojos, ¿de verdad quería ayudarla?, dudo por unos segundos y no tenía opción al negar –está bien…

-bien – saco los lentes de su bolsillo pero en vez de dárselos le quito los cristales.

-¿pero qué haces? –miró con la boca abierta lo que hacía.

-Es para asegurar de que no los vuelvas a usar –le extendió el marco.

– ¿cómo sabes que no los reparare? –tomó sus anteojos mientras lo miraba con los ojos entre abiertos.

-no pareces del tipo de persona que rompe promesas.

Y tenía razón, ella siempre cumplía con todo, Sakura miro un poco dolida lo que quedaban de sus anteojos, tal vez tenga razón de no usarlos pero aun así no tenía derecho de romperlos.

-Vamos, ya es tarde –le dijo el chico para emprender de nuevo el camino.

.

.

.

-¡Por fin llegas! ¡Ya me tenías preocupada! –La señora se acercó a su hija para revisarla -¿estás bien? ¿No te sientes mal? ¿Tomaste tu medicamento? –su tono de voz sonaba más preocupado.

-Estoy bien mamá, si tome mi medicamento, eso solo que nos quedamos estudiando toda la tarde –respondió para calmar a su madre.

-¿El chico que te acompaño era al que le estas ayudando? –preguntó al recordar que vio desde la ventana a un joven acompañando a su hija.

-Si, al principio se comportó un poco extraño pero después fue buena persona conmigo, al igual que su familia –sonrió recordando que ya eran amigos.

La señora Haruno sonrió al ver a su hija feliz, pero una tristeza la inundaba por dentro –bien, vallamos a cenar.

Mientras, Sasuke caminaba de regreso a su casa pensando en la chica, no era una mala persona, comparándola con Karin ella era más lista, más educada y no tan chillona.

-Karin…-su garganta se amargó al pronunciar su nombre, estaba en la entrada de su casa ¿qué rayos querrá?

-¡Sasuke kun! –se abalanzo a el -¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo como cinco minutos tocando y nadie me abre!

Sasuke rio en sus adentros, lo más probable es que su madre ya se encontraba durmiendo e Itachi no quiso abrirle ya que no le agradaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-Solo quise a saludarte ya que no te vi en todo el día –lo abrazo más fuerte.

Sasuke la aparto, no le gustaba que lo abrazaran –deberías de irte –dijo una vez zafándose de ella.

-Pero Sasuke –hizo un puchero –está bien, ¿podrías llevarme? –se acercó demasiado a él.

-No –camino para entrar a su casa.

-¡Pero ya es tarde y es peligroso! –lo agarró del brazo para que no se fuera.

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras –se zafo de su agarre.

-Pero…

-Mira Karin –dijo ya fastidiado –estoy cansado, vete tu sola ¿sí? No es mi problema que se te haya ocurrido venir a esta hora. Adiós –dicho esto se metió a su casa dejando a la chica afuera.

-Tú sí que sabes tratar a las mujeres –dijo con ironía Itachi quien se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro.

-Hmp, mira quien lo dice, tú no quisiste abrirle la puerta –contraataco mientras subía las escaleras.

-Te hice un favor otouto –sonrió de medio lado y volvió a su lectura.

Sasuke entró a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hasta que quedó rendido por el sueño.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, ya en la escuela el pelinegro entró a su aula, noto que Sakura ya estaba en el asiento de siempre leyendo un libro sin sus grandes anteojos, _"sabía que no los usaría"_ pensó el chico mientras la observaba desde su asiento como estaba tan concentrada.

-¡Teme! –Grito Naruto mientras entraba, haciendo que Sasuke saliera de sus pensamientos – ¡no lo aguanto más!

-Baka, no grites –frunció el ceño -¿Qué cosa?

-¡El no poder hacer bromas! –De sus ojos salieron cataratas de llanto–es… ¡frustrante!

-Eres un idiota –bufo molesto por el escándalo que hacía el rubio.

-Por cierto –se secó las lágrimas -¿Cómo te fue con… -señalo a la pelirosa mientras sonreía con burla.

"_Como le encanta burlarse"_ pensó ya fastidiado -Hmp, la verdad… no fue tan malo, entendí todo a la primera –le restó importancia mientras recargaba su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados y cerraba los ojos, quería que Naruto lo dejara de molestar.

-Si pero… escuche rumores de que ella hacia cosas raras, como comer con los pies y que antes de estudiar se paraba de cabeza –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y moviendo sus brazos como serpiente.

-Pero que estupideces dices –frunció el ceño con una gota en su cabeza –son rumores; de hecho se portó mejor que Karin.

-Haaaa ya veo –lo miró con una sonrisa zorruna –¿mejor que Karin he…?

-¿Qué rayos estas pensando? –lo miró con los ojos entre abiertos.

-Nada nada –dijo mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo.

-baka –bufó aun con los brazos cruzados.

Después de unas horas de clases por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, en esas horas Karin no le había dirigió ni una sola palabra a Sasuke, _"mejor para mi"_ pensó el azabache.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿tú y Karin pelearon? –preguntó Neji.

-Sí, se me hizo extraño que no fuera a hablarte tan escandalosa hoy –agregó Naruto.

-De escándalos tu estas igual Naruto –el rubio iba a reprochar pero decidió que su amigo continuara –algo así, ayer fue a mi casa y estuvo de fastidiosa.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma –ironizo Naruto al ver a la pelirroja acercarse.

Karin se sentó enfrente de Sasuke, empujando a Naruto de mala gana.

-¿Cuándo piensas en disculparte? –lo miró molesta.

-¿Disculparme de qué? –vaciló el azabache.

-¡Ayer casi pude ser violada por caminar sola a mi casa de noche!

-Pero si ella es una zorra… -el rubio le susurró a Neji con burla.

-¡QUE SOY UNA QUE? –le gritó a Naruto quien la miró aterrado.

-Te dije que estaba cansado, además tu tuviste la culpa de ir a esa hora –le respondió el pelinegro mientras comía un emparedado.

-¡Claro! ¡Pudiste pasar toda la tarde con la nerd pero conmigo no! –gritó de nuevo, todos los de la cafetería notaron la discusión y la mayoría estaban atentos a la pelea.

-Al menos no estuvo de escandalosa como tú –espeto Sasuke con seriedad.

-Te apuesto 1000 yenes a que ellos terminaran pronto –le susurro Neji a Naruto.

-¡Hecho! –se dieron la mano sin que los dos chicos que discutían se dieran cuenta.

-¿Me estas comparando con la nerd? –apuntó hacia donde estaba la pelirosa, estaba ajena a todo ya que se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba música.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, ya estaba harto de tener discusiones inútiles con Karin, ella por otro lado al ver que el chico no respondía tomo como un "si" aquel silencio haciendo que se enfureciera más, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pelirosa, se paró en frente de ella y dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa haciendo que la chica se asustara ya que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Karin la miró desafiante mientras ella se quitaba los audífonos mirándola confusa.

-Pero si tú solo eres una chica fea –la miró como si fuera un bicho raro –tú no te comparas conmigo –rió con burla –me das pena, me das asco de solo mirarte –algunas risas se escucharon por aquellos comentarios.

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron, no entendía por qué la trataban así ella nunca ha hecho nada malo a nadie, quería desaparecer de ahí.

-Ya basta Karin – Sasuke se puso detrás de ella –la discusión es conmigo no tienes por qué reprocharle a ella.

Todos se sorprendieron, ¿Sasuke defendiendo a esa chica de su novia?, no todos los días sucedía eso.

-Pero todo lo que dije es cierto –lo miró inquisidora -¿ho acaso no lo piensas?

-Mira –ya estaba harto –esto se acabó, ¡terminamos!–se dio media vuelta para irse, miró de reojo a la pelirosa que estaba sorprendida al igual que casi todos los presentes (que estaban en silencio escuchando la pelea).

Karin se quedó parada con la boca abierta, todos los que estaban en la cafetería empezaron a salir ya que había tocado el timbre del fin del almuerzo. Algunos pasaron por su lado susurrando, viéndola con pena o con burla ya que había terminado con su novio de una manera tan escandalosa; la pelirroja giró hacia donde estaba Sakura y la miró con rabia para después salir de ahí, la ojijade solo se quedó perpleja por lo que había pasado.

-Dame mi dinero –Neji le extendió la mano al ojiazul victorioso.

-Rayos –infló los cachetes mientras le daba el dinero –debía haberlo sabido –se cruzó de brazos.

-Era de esperarse –dijo mientras contaba el dinero –se armó un escándalo.

-Sí –Naruto cruzó sus brazos sobre su nuca viendo por donde se fue el azabache, tal vez terminar con ella fue una buena decisión por parte de su amigo ya que sabía que a él no le atraía para nada la chica.

.

.

.

-¿Ya? –preguntó igual de impaciente, Sasuke se encontraba recargado a un casillero mientras esperaba a que Sakura guardara sus cosas, en lo que restó de las horas de clase nadie le preguntó lo sucedido con Karin, ni siquiera sus amigos.

-Listo –respondió cerrando la puerta para después seguir al chico.

Los dos ya se encontraban en el auto cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, Sakura pensaba en darle las gracias por defenderla pero por un momento pensó que a él no le tomó importancia eso.

-¿Por qué dejas que te traten así? –preguntó Sasuke mientras conducía.

-No lo sé –agacho la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Tienes que defenderte, no estaré siempre para hacerlo –se detuvo en un semáforo y la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado –eres una molestia por eso.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, ¿acaso escucho bien? Desvió su mirada hacia el frente –tal vez ellos no son felices consigo mismos, por eso se desquitan con los demás.

-¿a qué te refieres? –arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, cuando una persona no se siente feliz consigo misma molesta a los demás para sentirse superiores.

Sasuke pensó en eso, ¿Karin siempre molesta a los demás por que no se siente segura de sí misma?, eso explica el por qué fue junto a Sakura después de molestarse de que haya sido comparada con ella. El chico miró a la ojijade quien se encontraba sonriendo mientras veía por la ventana como unos niños jugaban, "_a pesar de todo sigue sonriendo"_ pensó sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía la chica.

-Ho –dijo la chica al mirar su reloj, saco de su mochila un caja que contenía algunas pastillas y tomó una de ellas.

-¿Estas enferma? –preguntó al ver la caja.

-ha…un poco –hizo una pausa -¿Qué tal si estudiamos primero química? –desvió el tema mientras levantaba su dedo índice y guiñaba un ojo.

-Claro…-iba agregar algo pero decidió no tomarle importancia al asunto y siguió conduciendo.

Después de unos minutos de camino llegaron a la casa de Sasuke donde Mikoto saludó muy feliz a la pelirosa.

-¿Y cómo te fue con tu noviecita otouto? Ayer no se fue muy contenta –preguntó Itachi al ver a su hermano llegar.

-Termine con ella –respondió con un leve alivio.

-¿Enserio? No te preocupes hijo, hay mejores chicas – mencionó Mikoto para después guiñarle un ojo a Sakura quien solo parpadeo confusa – ¡les horneare algo! –caminó elegantemente hacia la cocina muy feliz.

-¿Y tú Sakura san, no tienes novio? –Itachi la miró interrogadoramente.

-No…-respondió apenada, nunca lo ha tenido.

-Tu pareces una chica con principios –se acercó a ella tomando sus manos con un brillo en sus ojos -¿no te gustaría tener a alguien como yo? –preguntó seductoramente, Sakura solo se puso roja como un tomate.

-Ya…- Sasuke la tomo del brazo para jalarla escaleras arriba mientras fruncía el ceño –preocúpate en tus asuntos –miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Lo mismo digo otouto! –alzo su mano en forma de despedida.

Los dos chicos subieron a la habitación y comenzaron a estudiar sentados en la alfombra enfrente de la mesita, pasaron dos horas y decidieron descansar un poco ya que la señora Mikoto les llevo pastelillos.

-¿Qué es eso? –Sakura señalo dos cajas que habían bajo la cama.

-Nada importante –respondió Sasuke, se acercó a la caja que le había regalado Karin para guardarlo en su mochila, le regresaría la foto pero primero abrió la caja, tomo la foto y arrancó su cara de aquel cuerpo vestido de novio para después guardarla de nuevo y ponerlo en su mochila.

Sakura por otro lado tomo la otra caja con cuidado.

-No lo abras –le ordeno Sasuke al ver lo que tenía.

-Dijiste que no era importante –recalcó la chica.

-No lo es pero no lo abras –se acercó a ella para quitárselo pero Sakura esquivó el agarre.

-Si no es importante se puede abrir –dijo curiosa tratando de abrirlo.

-¡Que no! –se acercó más pero al inclinarse para quitarle la caja provocó que callera y se fuera encima de ella haciendo que los dos se estamparan en el suelo. Sasuke abrió los ojos y observó los ojos jade de la chica a unos pocos centímetros, duraron unos segundos en la misma posición apreciándolos con mucho detalle mientras sentía su respiración chocar contra la de ella. Sentía como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo, era extraño sentir aquello. Unos segundos después volvió a la realidad y rápidamente se levantó desviando la mirada.

-Lo siento –se disculpó la chica extendiéndole la caja.

-No tienes por qué disculparte tanto –tomo la caja.

Sakura no respondió, el chico suspiró y le regreso la caja, la pelirosa miró el objeto sorprendida y lo tomo mientras le sonreía haciendo que Sasuke desviara la mirada con cierto ardor en sus mejillas.

La chica abrió la caja y miró su contenido, eran fotos de Sasuke de cuando era un niño -¿por eso no querías mostrarlas? –Observó más fotos –eras muy lindo –le dirigió de nuevo una sonrisa al chico.

Sasuke frunció el ceño avergonzado, sentía que su cara ardía más –sigamos estudiando –pidió para dejar lo anterior de lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Respondiendo los Reviews:**

**LOLISGUEVARA: me alegra que te haya gustado! Con mucho esfuerzo y cariño dejo el siguiente, espero también te guste :D**

**Alexa Hiwatari: gracias por tu review, pro ahora lo dejare como un misterio lo que tiene así que no te me desespere pronto se sabrá ^^**

**yuuki 1801: lo sé a mí también me gustó mucho la película! Pero no lo are exactamente igual, bueno espero y te guste este capítulo :D**

**Diana: gracias por tu review! Gracias a ti y a los demás que me motivan a continuar mi historia :)**

**Sebashu: disculpa mi mala ortografía hahaha llevo mucho tiempo en el cual no escribo, me alegra que te aya gustado y pronto se sabrá que enfermedad tiene así que no se me desesperen mis chavas! :D**

**Monika-N: te recomiendo ver la película XD, no are el fic exactamente igual solo tome algunas ideas. Gracias por tu review!**

**Darlett: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que les gusten el fic :D**

**Tathiz-Haruno28: un 10 para esa película! Hahhaha gracias por tu cometario, me hace feliz saber que les gusten mi fic :D**

**.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, hasta el siguiente!**

**:)**


	4. ¿Celoso?

**Hola! Me alegra que les guste la historia en verdad me ponen muy feliz T_T bueno aquí les dejo la siguiente parte! :)**

**¿Celoso?**

**.**

Sakura se encontraba paseando por el parque, ya era sábado así que decidió pasar su día fuera de casa. Recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior provocando que sus mejillas sonrojaran, pero en vez de ponerse feliz miró con tristeza a lo lejos, _no debía ilusionarse_ _ya que no podía, o más bien no debía. _Sacudió su cabeza para continuar caminando, el latido de su corazón empezó a acelerarse así que respiró hondo para calmarse y tratar de no pensar en lo sucedido. Se sentó en un banco mientras sus pensamientos divagaban en otra cosa, recordó las fotos de Sasuke, por alguna razón se le hacía familiar aquel niño pero no recordaba de dónde.

-disculpa, ¿te importaría si me siento? –un chico pálido de cabello corto color negro le preguntó sonriendo.

-No… adelante –respondió gentilmente. El chico se sentó a su lado dándole las gracias.

-Lo lamento, pero es que estoy muy cansado, he estado buscando el camino de regreso a mi hotel ya que me he perdido –se rascó la nuca apenado.

-Podría ayudarte a encontrarlo – se ofreció la chica.

-No quisiera molestarte… -dijo aún más apenado.

-Al contario –le sonrió alegremente.

-Eres muy amable –le extendió la mano –por cierto, soy Sai.

-Sakura –correspondió el saludo.

-Es un lindo nombre para una chica linda –le sonrió a lo que la pelirosa se sonrojó, pero por un momento pensó que solo bromeaba –muy bien, entonces… ¿podrías ayudar a este despistado? -se paró para extenderle la mano.

-Claro –se levantó con la ayuda del chico para después caminar -¿Cuál es el hotel?

-mmm Nagoya – respondió vacilante.

-¿Mmm estas de vacaciones? -le pregunto la ojijade mientras salían del parque.

-No realmente, a mi padre le propusieron un puesto en esta ciudad y por supuesto el acepto –giró a ver a la chica –así que me mudare aquí –sonrió.

-Ho ya veo. ¿Y por qué estás en un hotel? ¿Estás buscando donde vivir? –preguntó Sakura poniendo su dedo en su barbilla.

-No ya no, mis padres están firmando los últimos papeles de nuestra nueva casa, hoy nos darán las llaves –se pararon al ver que ya habían llegado al hotel –bien aquí es.

-una cosa más… ¿Cómo es que te perdiste? -preguntó de nuevo la pelirosa.

Sai echo a reí –eres muy curiosa ¿he Sakura? –la chica desvió la mirada al suelo apenada, se había dado cuenta de que lo único que hizo fue hacer preguntas –no pasa nada, mmm me perdí ya que mi plan era solo explorar cercas pero al final no supe dónde había parado, suerte que encontré a alguien tan gentil que me ayudo –miró a la chica sonriendo.

"_No parece una mala persona" _pensó Sakura ya que desde un principio creyó que se burlaría de ella por su apariencia.

-Muy bien debo de entrar, espero volver a verte ya que me gustaría que una chica linda como tú me enseñara la ciudad.

La pelirosa se puso colorada por el cumplido –claro, será un placer –respondió un poco nerviosa.

-Bien, hasta entonces.

* * *

><p>"<em>Como odio sacar la basura"<em> pensó un pelinegro bufando, ya comenzaba anochecer y como todos los domingos alguien tenía que sacar la basura, o más bien él lo tenía que hacer, su madre no lo aria ya que ella siempre hace el aseo y su hermano siempre saca la excusa de que tiene que hacer un proyecto o tiene algún examen y tiene que terminar esa noche.

Metió la bolsa apestosa en el enorme bote mientras tapaba su nariz. Se giró para entrar a su casa pero algo lo distrajo, vio al otro lado de la calle que cierta chica de cabellos rosados caminaba cargando con su mochila y una enorme caja. "_¿A dónde ira?" _pensó, la curiosidad le ganó y fue detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta. Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron al lago de la cuidad, Sasuke observó escondido detrás de un árbol que la chica sacaba de la caja un telescopio.

-¿Qué estamos viendo? –alguien le susurro de cerca.

-¡Wa! –Se tapó la boca para no ser descubierto -¡idiota! –gritó en lo más bajo – ¡me asustaste!

-Lo siento otouto –respondió Itachi susurrando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces TU aquí? –Miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados –yo solo vi por la ventana que te alejabas así que te seguí para ver que estabas tramando –se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no tramo nada –arqueó una ceja -¿no se supone que estabas estudiando?

-Tal vez… -se encogió de hombros –Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí? –volvió a preguntar con un tono de curiosidad en su voz.

-… -no sabía que responder, la verdad solo sintió curiosidad hacia donde se dirigía la chica. Itachi miró por encima de su hermano y notó a lo lejos a la ojijade, miró a su hermano y luego a lo ojijade, a su hermano, ojijade, hermano, ojijade. Sonrió burlón para luego mirar a Sasuke.

-Sabía que te interesaba la chica pero no tanto como para que la acosaras otouto –lo miró aun de la misma forma.

-Ella no me gusta –frunció el ceño –solo me dio curiosidad a donde iba ya de noche –bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, sí, claro… -le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza diciendo esto con sarcasmo.

-¡es verdad! –Miró su hermano con enojo para después desviar la vista –además… es tarde y es peligroso que ande sola.

Itachi se sorprendió por aquel gesto de su hermano, él nunca se preocupaba por nadie ni siquiera cuando su novia o más bien ex novia se había molestado en ir a verlo y en vez de acompañarla a su casa la dejo en la calle, y eso que era mucho más tarde.

-Eres un tonto otouto –suspiró cansado –bueno me voy para dejarte con tu novia.

-¡No es mi novia! –gritó un poco fuerte, para cuando volteó su hermano ya no estaba, observó a lo lejos que estaba corriendo a grande zancadas como loco maniático.

-¿Sasuke? –Giró hacia la dueña de esa voz, la chica estaba enfrente de él, de seguro Itachi vio que se aproximaba y se echó a correr el muy idiota -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… solo estaba buscando una moneda que se me cayó –respondió con lo primero que se le paso por la mente -¿tú que haces?

-Vine a observar las estrellas –sonrió alegre -¿quieres verlas?

"_Si se lo creyó…"_ pensó incrédulo con una enorme gota –me parece un poco aburrido –respondió con los ojos entrecerrados.

-ho… bueno –desvió la mirada con tristeza.

El chico suspiró –aunque no pasa nada si solo echo un vistazo.

-¡Bien! –exclamó feliz, lo tomo del brazo y lo guió hacía el telescopio.

Sasuke se sorprendió por aquel acto pero al final se dejó llevar. Sakura alzo el brazo en forma de decir "a delante" hacia el telescopio, el chico se inclinó hacia el lente sin tener remedio. Observo, estaba despejado dejando ver a la enorme luna y a cada estrella que adornaban el cielo, se apreciaba perfectamente el brillo de cada una hasta daba la sensación de que bailaban, era algo realmente espectacular. El chico solo se quedó con la boca abierta por lo hermoso que estaba el cielo.

-Aburrido he… -dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

Sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado –hmp, no es la gran cosa –mintió.

La pelirosa le sonrió y miró de nuevo hacia arriba – ¡una estrella fugaz! –espetó alegremente.

-¿Crees en esas cosas? –la miró incrédulo.

-No es solo de creer, si no de tener fe –respondió para después cerrar sus ojos.

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos, se veía tan tranquila y tan feliz… esa sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro la hacía ver más hermosa, ¿pero en que estaba pensando? Sacudió su cabeza para salir de esos pensamientos, miró la estrella fugaz y cerrando los ojos se concentró. Un deseo… tenía que pedir uno pero… ¿Cuál? Tal vez uno en el que su vida no sea tan aburrida, que sea… más interesante.

-Listo –exclamo la chica para girar a ver al pelinegro quien abrió los ojos al sentir su mirada.

-¿Qué pediste? –preguntó curioso a la pelirosa.

-No te puedo decir –respondió con un dedo alzado –si te lo digo no se cumplirá.

Se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro punto –bien, entonces no me lo digas –aparentó indiferencia.

Sakura solo sonrió en sus adentro, pero sintió que su corazón se agitaba rápidamente –bien, creo que es hora de irse –dijo la chica tomando sus cosas.

-Sí, ¿te acompaño? –preguntó un poco seco tragando su orgullo.

-No quiero molestarte –lo miró dudosa.

-hmp –le quitó la mochila y la caja para después emprender el camino–vamos.

Ella sonrió y lo siguió sin decir más, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su carácter.

_Pero su corazón no. _

_Se aceleraba cada vez más rápido cuando lo tenía cerca. _

_Era algo que no podía controlar. _

* * *

><p>-Muy bien alumnos –Kakashi tomó la atención de todo el grupo –hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno –giró hacia la puerta haciendo un ademan con la mano.<p>

Un chico pálido de cabellos negros entró por la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó el maestro ya cuando él estaba enfrente.

-Hideki Sai –respondió audible (N/A: no sé cuál sea su apellido O:)

-Bien, toma asiento.

Miró alrededor del salón y notó cierta persona conocida hasta el fondo, camino hacia ella y tomo asiento a su lado –hola Sakura, nos volvemos a encontrar.

-Hola Sai –sonrió al chico –me alegra volver a verte.

-¿Enserio? Me siento alagado –los dos rieron bajito ya que la clase había comenzado y no querían meterse en problemas.

Mientras, desde un extremo, Sasuke los miraba con impotencia, ¿quién rayos era él? ¿De dónde demonios se conocen?, apretó los puños y suspiro para relajarse para tratar de ignorarlos, algo que no pudo ya que podía escuchar como hablaban haciéndolo enojar más.

Las primeras horas parecían tan lentas que ya comenzaba a desesperarse, hasta que por fin fue la hora del almuerzo. El azabache salió rápidamente ignorando Naruto (quien solo le decía tonterías) para ir directamente al baño. Abrió el grifó y mojo su cara, se observó en el espejo ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, su pecho se oprimía al recordar como las últimas horas esos dos se la pasaron ablando sin parar. Frunció el ceño para después salir de baño y dirigirse a la cafetería. Diviso a sus amigos pero siguió observando, encontró a Sakura en la misma mesa de siempre, _sola_. Eso lo tranquilizo ¿acaso siempre lo estará? Sonrió de medio lado pero unos segundos después su satisfacción desapareció al ver aquel Sai sentarse en su mesa. Volvió a apretar los puños, mirándolo con ojos asesinos, le daba tantas ganas de ir a golpearlo pero ¿Por qué?, suspiró y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue salir de ahí.

Las últimas horas de clase se fueron un poco más rápido, Naruto y Neji preguntaron al azabache en donde se había metido pero solo respondió "hmp no les importa" de forma indiferente. Para alivio de Sasuke los dos chicos de atrás no hablaron casi nada, de seguro el idiota de Sai ya no tuvo temas de conversación. El timbre sonó por fin dando la hora de salida.

-Sakura, ¿estas ocupada hoy? Es que necesito que alguien me pueda pasar los apuntes –le preguntó Sai –digo… si no estás ocupada.

-Lo está –miraron a Sasuke que había respondido secamente, estaba detrás de la chica mirando fríamente al pálido.

Sai lo miró analíticamente –disculpa, ¿tú quién eres? –trató de sonar un poco amable.

-¿Nos vamos? –el azabache le pregunto a Sakura ignorando al chico.

La ojijade se puso nerviosa y confundida, asintió la cabeza hacia Sasuke y se giró para ver a Sai –lo siento, pero es que ayudare a Sasuke en sus materias.

-Mmm ya veo –Sai le sonrió – ¿entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo otro día? –miró desafiante a Sasuke.

-Por supuesto –sonrió de lo más inocente.

-Ya vamos –Sasuke tomo la mano de la chica para sacarla de ahí, le molestaba que estuviera cercas de ese sujeto. Caminaron muy rápido hacia el auto desconcertando a la pelirosa.

Sasuke manejaba refunfuñando y a gran velocidad sin siquiera ver a la chica quien estaba asustada.

-¿Sasuke pero que te pasa? –observaba en frente aterrada como el chico manejaba tan rápido y esquivaba a los autos.

-Lo que pasa es que ese chico no me da buena espina –carraspeo frunciendo aún más el ceño.

-Sasuke… -cerró los ojos al ver que casi chocaba.

-¡Es un imbécil! –se pasó una señal de alto.

-Basta… -_su respiración se agitó y su corazón se aceleraba dando pasó al dolor._

-¡No te conviene acercarte a él! –esquivó un gran camión.

-Basta… -_su corazón se aceleraba más y más, sentía que su pecho ardía. _

-¡No deberías de hablarle! –casi atropellaba a un peatón.

-¡Sasuke basta! –gritó con su último aliento, agitada.

El chico se detuvo para verla, Sakura respiraba con dificultad mientras ponía su mano en su pecho, _su corazón estaba muy acelerado debido al miedo_. Buscó entre su mochila su caja de medicinas y tomo una pastilla mientras se tranquilizaba.

-Yo… lo lamento -observó que ya se estaba tranquilizando -¿estás bien?

-Si… -respiró muy hondo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas enferma? –su voz sonó preocupado al pensar como estaba hace unos momentos.

-No es nada…-respondió restándole importancia –solo maneja despacio, estoy bien –sonrió falsamente dándole señal de que no le paso nada.

Sasuke alzo las cejas y siguió manejando pero ahora con lentitud, pensaba preguntarle si tenía algún problema pero imaginó que solo fueron los nervios y el miedo lo que la invadió, se maldijo por ser tan imprudente.

Por otro lado Sakura aún estaba un poco agitada pero feliz de ver que el chico se había preocupado por ella, él estaba cambiando y eso le alegraba, al saber que dentro de ese cubo de hielo hay un chico tierno y sensible.

Después de unos minutos de camino Sasuke se paró en frente de un parque solitario, la chica lo miró dudosa al no entender por qué estaban ahí.

-Aquí es un buen lugar para estudiar –dijo antes de que Sakura dijera nada.

Ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol, el lugar era muy tranquilo no había nadie ya que estaba a las orillas de la ciudad, había muchos árboles y algunos juegos estaban descuidados por la falta de uso.

-Dime Sasuke… -la chica se había preguntado algo desde hace mucho tiempo -¿Qué hay de tu padre? Escuche que era un empresario muy famoso –preguntó titubeante la chica ya que tal vez era una pregunta incomoda.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio por unos segundos –no lo sé –respondió mientras abría un libro –él se fue a vivir a Italia por negocios, hace cinco años–frunció el ceño al recordar como los había dejado sin previo aviso.

-tu… ¿no lo has vuelto a ver? –se arrepintió al preguntar eso.

-…no –miró a la chica fríamente -¿podemos empezar? Los exámenes son pronto y tú pierdes el tiempo por preguntar tonterías.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y miró cabizbaja, le dolía la rudeza del chico pero tal vez ella tuvo la culpa en preguntarle cosas personales.

Terminaron después de dos horas de estudio, el chico entendía perfectamente a cada explicación, había veces en que se decía mental mente que no necesitaba tutor ya que no sacaba malas calificaciones por no entender si no porque nunca se prepara. Pero por cierta razón no decía nada, le agradaba estar cercas de aquella chica, le encantaba sentir su aroma, de ver sus ojos, su sonrisa… Sacudió la cabeza, en verdad algo le estaba afectando. Miró a la chica, se encontraba mirando hacia arriba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras el viento movía algunos mechones de cabello que tenía fuera de su coleta, se acercó lentamente a ella sin que su mente lo dominara.

-Oye… -la voz de la pelirosa lo volvió a la realidad, se alejó rápidamente. Ella no se había percatado ya que estuvo todo el tiempo viendo un mismo punto, suerte para él -¿Por qué… estabas tan enojado cuando veníamos? O más bien ¿Por qué decías eso de Sai?

-hmp –desvió la mirada –no me agrada.

-No lo conoces -se giró para tenerlo de frente – ¡ni siquiera has hablado con él!

-Es un idiota.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? –Frunció el ceño -¿acaso te gusta? –la miró con enojo.

-Yo… -se sorprendió por aquella pregunta – ¡No!, simplemente digo que deberías de conocer más a las personas antes de juzgarlas –ahora ella lo miraba de la misma forma.

El chico resoplo –yo se juzgar a las personas además él se ve que tiene malas intenciones –se cruzó de brazos desviando la vista molesto.

-¿Malas…intenciones? –Abrió muy grande sus ojos jade –Sasuke… ¿estas celoso?

"Celoso", esa palabra resonó en su cabeza varias veces. ¿Eso era? ¿Estaba celoso? Fue extraño que él lo pensara, no, no lo aceptaba. Giró hacia la chica, ella lo veía con firmeza en espera de una respuesta, la observó cuidadosamente unos segundos, su cara daba una expresión de inocencia, sus grandes ojos tenían ese color tan intenso, su cabello se balanceaba al compás del viento quien arrojaba su hedor a cerezo hacia él, en si se veía tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan perfecta.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, su rostro estaba a solo unos pocos centímetros, sentía su respiración chocar contra la de el –sí, estoy celoso – declaró. Se acercó a su oído y le susurro –me tienes loco –rozó sus labios contra los de ella para después profundizar los.

Sakura solo se quedó estática con sus mejillas ardiendo, se dejó llevar al sentir como el chico ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza atrayéndola más a él. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente cada segundo, un dolor agudo en su pecho hizo que reaccionara para empujar al azabache.

El chico la miró confundido pero después se preocupó, notó que estaba respirando con dificultad mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Prometiste… prometiste no enamorarte… de mí –su respiración se acortaba cada vez más.

-Sakura… -trato de acercarse pero ella se alejó.

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se levantó rápidamente y echo a correr lejos de él. Escucho que el azabache le llamaba pero hizo caso omiso. Su respiración se dificultaba más, el dolor punzante se intensificaba, y su corazón se aceleraba. Sus pies ya no le respondieron y pronto todo se tornó oscuro. Solo escuchaba que el chico le gritaba su nombre y sintió que la tomaban en brazos para después caer en desmayo.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo reviews:<strong>

**MARITIMA: hahaha lo se odio a karin! y por el final mm no puedo decirte XD espero que te guste este capítulo :D saludos!**

**target95: gracias! Aquí te dejo este nuevo capítulo, ojala que te guste! :)**

**Clarisa: no sé si sea la película en que me base un poco "a walk to remember" haha gracias por tu review :D **

**Alexa Hiwatari: mmm pues Itachi no me pertenece (eso yo quisiera XD) pero si hahahaha **

**Annie: gracias por tu comentario espero te guste este capítulo :)**

**Darlett: lo see Sasuke de pequeño :3 haha me encanta poner a Itachi haciendo cosas graciosas, gracias por tu apoyo espero disfrutes el capítulo :D**

**Konan340: gracias! Espero y te guste este capítulo que lo hice con mucho esfuerzo :D **

**07sakurita-Chan: gracias por tu apoyo! En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá lo que tiene Sakura, aunque aquí deje pistas XD saludos!**

**Kasumi-chaan: si es gracioso cuando le dijo que no se enamorara de ella LOL e Itachi tal vez pondrá celoso a Sasuke. Gracias por tu comentario! Espero y disfrutes este chapter! :D**

**cerezo-angie: me alegra que te aya gustado! Mm pues la película en la que tome algunas ideas se llama ¡a walk to remember" no se si sea la que piensas. Saludos! :D**

**LOISGUEVARA: aquí está la continuación! La hice con mucho esfuerzo espero te guste! :D la película se llama "a walk to remember" saludos!**

**EymiHime3: gracias me pone muy feliz que les guste la historia T_T Aquí dejo la continuación :)**

**Akatsukihime: gracias por el review! No puedo decir nada del final juju, espero te guste el capitulo :)**

** **-Song Hyo Wook**: gracias por u apoyo! Leere tu fic ya que esa película es de lo mejor! :D me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí dejo la continuación espero te guste :) saludos!**

**.**

**Hasta pronto! **


	5. Saldre adelante

**Saldré adelante**

**.**

Se encontraba en la sala de espera frustrado al no comprender lo que había pasado. La había llevado rápidamente al hospital después de que se desmayara. No entendía que era lo que le sucedía y nunca le interesó el por qué tomaba aquellas medicinas, se odiaba a si mismo por no tomar en cuenta su salud. Suspiró resignado, todo lo que quería era que estuviera bien, fuera de peligro, quería hacer algo, ayudarla, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar. Miró el reloj, ya habían pasado veinte minutos, veía como los doctores y enfermeras pasaban sin decirle nada, eso lo impacientaba más.

-familiares de Sakura Haruno –un doctor había salido por un largo pasillo con algunos papeles en la mano.

-¿Cómo esta ella? –se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse casi corriendo frente aquel hombre.

-Está fuera de peligro –miró al chico con seriedad –tuvo un pequeño ataque pero está bien.

-¿un ataque? – sus ojos se agrandaron, ¿Cómo era posible?

-Al parecer se alteró demasiado y su enfermedad hizo de las suyas –explicó.

-Un momento, ¿Qué enfermedad? –no entendía muy bien, todo le estaba dando vueltas.

-Ho, pensé que lo sabía –medito unos segundos –ella sufre de una enfermedad cardiaca, su corazón late irregularmente por lo que es arriesgado que se altere demasiado, esto es causado por una alteración de las arterias que irrigan el corazón.

-… -miraba incrédulo al doctor. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo esto. _¿Enfermedad del corazón? _

-Puede pasar a verla si gusta, está en el segundo piso habitación 16.

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió a dicha habitación, sus pasos aumentaba de velocidad, quería llegar cuanto antes. Se detuvo en la puerta y la abrió muy despacio, observó que la chica se encontraba en cama conectada a algunos aparatos; miraba perdida hacia la ventana. Caminó despacio hacia ella y se sentó en la única silla que había ahí. El silencio inundó la habitación, solo se escuchaba el "bip" del aparato que conectaba a su frecuencia cardiaca. Sakura se había percatado que él se encontraba ahí pero decidió no mirarlo, estaba sumamente triste y no quería encararlo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –su escucho molesto. Se impaciento al ver que no quería decir ni una sola palabra.

-Yo… lo lamento –bajó su mirada sin saber que más decir.

-¿Qué pensabas al decir nada? Tuviste que avisar Sakura ¡por dios! ¡¿Acaso querías morir? –frunció el ceño, se contuvo para no explotar, estaba sumamente molesto al no ser advertido por su enfermedad. Quien sabe que pudo haber ocurrido si pensaba que solo fue un desmayo sin importancia, se agradecía a si mismo por llevarla al hospital.

Sakura no respondió, apretó la manta con sus puños mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos –te dije que no te… -cerró fuertemente los ojos -que no te enamoraras… de mí –quiso hacerle prometer eso, ella le había interesado desde hace tiempo, pensaba que solo era un sentimiento pasajero, pero desde que tuvo que ser su tutora todo se había complicado.

-Eso no justifica nada –se tranquilizó un poco, debía calmarse, no le gustaba verla llorar –dime… ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te pasa Sakura? –esta vez su voz sonó suave, alterándose no llegaría a nada.

-Bien –limpió sus lágrimas –te contare todo –suspiró hondo. Necesitaba contarle a alguien, ya no aguantaba tener guardado todo su sufrimiento ya que no había tenido a ningún amigo con quien poder desahogar todas sus desdichas -Desde que nací tuve este problema. Antes… vivía en otra ciudad, mis padres siempre me cuidaron y gastaban mucho dinero en mis medicinas así que decidieron que mudarnos sería lo mejor ya que querían buscar un mejor empleo. Pero aun así poco a poco nuestra economía se fue en decadencia. Me cambiaban constante mente de escuelas ya que no podían pagarla y por qué siempre me molestaban. Cuando se enteraban de que mi corazón estaba mal se alejaban pensando que eso sería contagioso –rio con ironía –los niños suelen ser muy cueles – recordó cuando a sus nueve años le apodaban "corazón enfermo" –Mi padre… murió cuando yo tenía 10 años… –sus ojos se cristalizaron – Tuvo un accidente de auto mientras regresaba a casa. En esos momentos me sentía fatal, quería morirme, quería desaparecer. Hasta que un día me dio un ataque por todo el dolor que sentía. Me llevaron al hospital donde en pocos días pude mejorar, aun así quería que mi vida terminara, no quería que mi madre sufriera por mi culpa. Pero gracias a alguien… me hizo reaccionar.

_Flash Back_

_Una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados se encontraba sentada en su cama, observaba perdida el suelo mientras balanceaba sus piernas. _

_-Me quiero… morir –dijo audible mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por su cara._

_-¿Por qué? –miró hacia la puerta. Un niño de cabello negro al parecer de su misma edad se asomaba por la puerta. Pasaba por el pasillo tranquilamente hasta que escucho que alguien lloraba y su curiosidad lo guió ahí. _

_Sakura lo observó para después volver a romper en llanto -Por qué no quiero que mi mamá sufra –mencionó–y el poco dinero que tenemos lo gasta para mi enfermedad._

_-No seas tonta –el niño entro a la habitación y se sentó a su lado –lo hace porque quiere que tu estés bien. _

_Pero… -se secó unas lágrimas –lo mío es muy… complicado. _

_El niño medito unos segundos para después levantar un poco de su playera – ¿ves esto? –La niña miró asombrada unos puntos que el pequeño tenía de una cirugía – Lo mío también fue costos, mi padre se esforzó mucho y ahora gana mucho dinero, con eso pudieron operarme –se acomodó su playera –no es fácil al principio pero después veras que todo tiene solución, así que no seas tonta y agradece –el niño se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación. _

_Sakura lo miró desconcertada mientras veía como salía, no conocía aquel niño pero le hizo abrir los ojos. Secó sus lágrimas y miró muy decidida la puerta por donde se había ido el pequeño._

_Ahora nunca se rendiría. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Ese niño me hizo reaccionar… ante la vida –sonreía mientras veía hacia abajo –ni siquiera lo conocía pero me hizo un enorme favor.

Sasuke se acercó a ella para atraparla en sus brazos en un abrazo. Era sorprendente como seguía sonriendo a pesar por todo lo que había pasado.

-Me gustaría… poder volver… ver de nuevo a ese niño –sonrió tristemente –para darle las gracias…

El chico deshizo el abrazó y pensó por un momento –no tienes por qué darme las gracias –se encogió de hombros –solo te hice entender, además… me habían operado del apéndice, no tenía mucho que hacer.

-¿Ha? –Lo miró incrédula –tú eras… -sacudió su cabeza –no juegues así con migo –lo miró ofendida.

Sasuke se desabrochó su camisa dejando ver en su abdomen una cicatriz, la ojijade lo miró sorprendida, no podía creer que él era aquel niño que le había abierto muchas esperanzas.

-La verdad te me hacías conocida –se acomodó de nuevo la camisa –ahora veo porque –le sonrió de medio lado.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos e inclinó la cabeza –gracias…. –de nuevo brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos.

Sasuke tomo su mentón con delicadeza para levantar su mirada cerca de él–te prometo que todo saldrá bien, te recuperaras –limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo ya que el aparato que lo media la delataba, esto alerto al chico quien se alejó de ella –debo de tener más cuidado –la miró un poco serio pero por dentro se sentía feliz de saber que reaccionaba así con él.

La pelirosa respiró para tranquilizarse mientras cerraba sus ojos, siempre hacia eso cuando se alteraba y siempre le resultaba pero ahora era más difícil de controlarlo –creo que vestirme así no me funciono.

-¿Ha que te refieres? –arqueó ambas cejas.

-Bueno yo… -se sonrojo –me visto así para que los chicos no se fijen en mí y tu… -lo pensó –bueno… -se puso más roja y su corazón se aceleró al recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas, empezó a respirar más y más para tranquilizarse.

Parpadeó -creí que te gustaba vestir así –se cruzó de brazos.

-No me molesta en absoluto –dio un último respiro –me alegra que me hayas aceptado aun así.

Sasuke la miró sonriendo, aun no podía creer que hace unas semanas creía que era una chica de lo más extraña y fea pero al contario, era muy dulce y hermosa.

-¡Sakura! –una mujer entró rápidamente a la habitación. Observó a los dos chicos y se tranquilizó un poco -¿estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? –se aceró a su hija para examinarla.

-Estoy bien mamá, gracias a Sasuke –le sonrió.

La mujer no muy convencida desvió su mirada al chico –ho disculpa –le extendió la mano –Eimi Haruno.

-Sasuke Uchiha –correspondió el saludo para luego levantarse –bien… creo que ya tengo que irme, ya es un poco tarde.

-Gracias por todo –se despidió la pelirosa. Sasuke dio una reverencia y salió.

Eimi al ver que el chico ya se había alejado miró a su hija –Sakura… ¿Cómo te sientes? –la miró preocupada.

-Estoy bien… no pasa nada –la mujer con tristeza en sus ojos le sonrió –bien, iré a ver si te pueden dar de alta –Salió de la habitación para dejarla sola. Sabía que su hija se había interesado en ese chico y eso sería doloroso para Sakura pero decidió no decirle nada ya que ella sabía perfectamente las consecuencias.

Sakura miró el techo, todo lo que había pasado en ese día fue tan rápido. No culpaba a Sasuke por nada, se culpaba así misma ya que también se había hecho una promesa.

_Nunca enamorarse._

_Ya que eso le perjudicaba su salud._

_Pero fue inevitable_.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente como pensó Sasuke, la pelirosa faltó a la escuela. Estuvo distraído todo el día por ese asunto. Aun no asimilaba todo lo que había ocurrido, quería que fuera solo un sueño pero al no verla en clases era la cruda realidad. Aun se culpaba por haberla alterado cuando conducía ajeno a su respiración entrecortada, todo por ese estúpido de Sai. Echo un vistazo hacia él, se había sentado a lado del lugar de Sakura, "<em>ese idiota se sienta donde mismo aun cuando no viene"<em>, eso pensó mientras lo veía irritado. Recordó cuando Sakura le pregunto si estaba celoso. Si lo estaba, a quien engañaría si lo negaba. Después paso por su mente cuando él la beso, sonrió de medio lado al solo penarlo pero su felicidad se esfumo al recordar su desvanecimiento y lo que lo había ocasionado... Todo tomo un giro tan singular en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Sasuke! –La voz chillona de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos -¿Qué tanto piensas? Has estado muy distraído – estaban en clases, pero el maestro salió por un momento así que Naruto aprovecho para alimentar su curiosidad.

-Hmp, no es asunto tuyo –respondió fríamente, mientras veía su libro.

Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como aun no llegaba su maestro aprovecho para molestar al azabache –bueno… y dime, ¿cómo te va con tu novia? La chica mmm ¿Cómo se llamaba? –puso su mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba.

-¿Qué? –Karin quien se encontraba cerca de esos dos pudo escuchar perfectamente, ¿tan rápido se olvidó de ella? Se dirigió hacia Sasuke para verlo incrédula. El solo se mantenía de lo más tranquilo sin ponerle atención.

-¿Es cierto que tienes novia? –quería matar a aquella quien se había atrevido a meterse en su camino.

-Eso no te incumbe –frunció el ceño aun sin mirarla, no debía de importarle.

-¡Sakura! –gritó recordando el rubio ajeno de la pelirroja.

-¿Ella? –Lo miró con una horrible mueca -¿acaso dices que ella es mejor? No puedo creer que estés con esa… esa… ¡porquería!, es solo una vil, fea y sobre todo un adefesio de lo más extraño –empezó a reír mordaz.

Sasuke ya no aguantó más, se levantó y miró con cólera a la chica quien lo miraba aterrada –escucha Karin, ¡tú y yo ya no tenemos nada! No tienes por qué exigirme nada y tú no eres nadie para insultar a Sakura, ¿y qué crees? ¡Ella es mucho mejor que tú! Así que vuelve a insultarla y te las veras conmigo –salió del aula sin impórtale que el maestro lo reprendiera dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes pero en especial a Karin.

Naruto quedó con la boca abierta, nunca creyó que su mejor amigo actuara de esa manera por una chica. Sonrió para sí mismo alegrándose del pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Por fin era hora de salida, las horas fueron eternas para Sasuke pero por fin saldría de ahí. Después de esa discusión con Karin todos murmuraban a sus espaldas. La verdad no le importó pero era fastidioso. Lo que notó es que no había negado que la pelirosa era su novia, tal vez por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, pero aun así no quería desmentir aquello. Recordó que ese día no había llevado su auto ya que el de Itachi estaba fallando, no tuvo opción ya que la escuela de su hermano estaba mucho más lejos y no tenía problema en llegar caminado.<p>

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme la dirección de Sakura Haruno?, necesito llevarle algunos apuntes –giró rápidamente en dirección a la recepción. Sai estaba pidiendo la dirección de la pelirosa, eso no era muy grato para él.

-Si espera un momento –la recepcionista de la escuela le apuntó la dirección en un papel y se lo dio.

-Muchas gracias –el chico se giró y notó que Sasuke lo miraba con cierto enojo. Él solo lo ignoró y salió del edificio.

Sasuke apresuró el paso y se puso en frente de él llevándole ventaja. Sai hizo lo mismo haciendo que el azabache se enojara más.

-¿A dónde rayos vas? – pregunto sin pensar ya que sabía a donde se dirigía.

-Eso no te importa Uchiha –Sai lo miró indiferente para de nuevo apresurar el paso.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo, al principio caminaba muy rápido, después comenzaron andar a trote para al final correr a grandes zancadas. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la casa de la chica, ambos se apresuraron a tocar con gran alboroto sin importar que esto molestara a los residentes o a las personas que en esos momentos pasaban por ahí. A los pocos segundos abrió la chica quien se sorprendió al verlos mientras ambos se miraban de forma asesina.

-¡Sakura!– El pálido se acercó a ella empujando a Sasuke -¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué faltaste a la escuela?

-Yo… -titubeó indecisa si debería de decirle.

-No tiene por qué decirte –se cruzó de brazos –no te conoce.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –se dirigió a la ojijade ignorando por completo a Sasuke quien se irritó más, ¿Quién demonios se creía?

-Estoy bien, no pasó nada –habló por fin, el ambiente se estaba poniendo más tenso entre los dos. No quería que comenzaran a pelear –solo me sentí un poco mal pero ya estoy bien –mintió, no quería que más personas se preocuparan por ella.

-Ya veo –medito unos segundos –entonces… ¿podrías ayudarme con algunas materias? Estoy atrasado y me gustaría que alguien como tú que es linda e inteligente me ayudara.

Sakura se puso roja de la vergüenza mientras Sasuke rojo de coraje, ese tipo ya estaba en su lista negra.

-Hmp. No puede, recuerda que ella es mi tutora así que ella me ayudara a mí –lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eso lo decide ella –lo miró desafiante – ¿o es que eres tan idiota que necesitas muchas clases para entender?

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo. Le gustaba estar cerca de ella, era la única razón por la cual estudiaba de más.

-que eres un idiota –alzó la voz en esta última palabra –y deja que ella decida a quien quiere ayudar.

-He… -tenía que decir algo antes de que esos dos comenzaran a golpearse.

-Hmp. ¡No tiene tiempo para un imbécil!

-Oigan…

-Ja como has dicho, ¡no tiene tiempo para un imbécil como tú!

-Oigan.

-¡¿Que has dicho?

-¡Oigan! –comenzaba a respirar rápidamente.

-¡lo que escuchaste Uchiha!

-Eres un…. – alzó su puño para por fin empezar los golpes.

-¡Basta! –gritó al ver las intenciones del azabache.

Los dos giraron a verla a la chica quien respiraba con dificultad. Rápidamente Sasuke se acercó a ella y la condujo a la sala de su casa para sentarla y tranquilizarla.

-Tranquilízate por favor – Sasuke le pidió con suavidad mientras tomaba su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. Sakura lo observó y en unos minutos acompaso su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se desaceleraron.

-¿Qué… fue eso? –miraron a Sai que se encontraba a unos pasos lejos de ellos.

-Será mejor que descanses –le dijo a la pelirosa para después parase del sillón –será mejor que nosotros nos vallamos –tomó el brazo de Sai de mala gana y salieron de la casa.

-Suéltame –se deshizo del agarre una vez fuera. Apenas había notado que era conducido por el chico, estaba extrañado por lo sucedido -¿qué tiene Sakura? ¡Dímelo! –exigió explicaciones, no se iría de ahí hasta que sus dudas se aclararan.

-Hmp. Eso no me corresponde decírtelo –habló con frialdad y empezó a caminar rumbo a su hogar mientras Sai observaba como se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana, Sakura y Sasuke no habían hablado lo que había sucedido antes de que la chica estuviera en el hospital. Sai le preguntó a la ojjijade que era lo que le ocurría pero ella se inmutó a explicarle. No quería que se preocuparan por ella.<p>

-Estas en mi asiento -le replicó al azabache quien se encontraba sentado en el lugar de lado del de Sakura.

-No dice tu nombre –respondió indiferente mientras veía aburrido su libro.

Resopló y se sentó de mala gana en otro asiento. A los pocos minutos llegó la ojijade quien se sorprendió y a la vez se puso feliz al ver que el azabache se había sentado ahí.

Por otro lado Karin notó aquello haciéndola enfurecer.

-Oye Karin, ¿qué se siente que te remplace la fea? –le preguntó una chica que se encontraba a su lado.

-Se ha de sentir horrible –comentó otra chica.

-No entiendo por qué Sasuke dice que es mejor que tú.

-¿Será verdad?

Karin golpeo muy fuerte su mesa, no toleraba que se burlaran así de ella. Miró con coraje a Sakura ya que era la causante de todo. _"Me las pagaras"_ pensó mientras veía como hablaba con energía con el azabache.

* * *

><p>En el almuerzo, Karin se dirigió a Sakura después de asegurarse de que Sasuke y Sai no estuvieran cercas. Se sentó en frente de ella en la mesa mientras le sonreía falsamente.<p>

-Hola Sakurita –entrelazó sus dedos mientras la veía fijamente –necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Ha? –se extrañó ya que ella nunca le había dirigido la palabra de forma amable.

-Quiero que te alejes de Sasuke –le dijo en forma de una orden. Sabía que ella siempre decía si a cualquier cosa así que estaba confiada en que no negaría.

-¿Por qué me pides eso? –como había pensado, solo tenía malas intenciones con ella.

-Porque lo digo yo –sus ojos la miraban en forma arrogante mientras Sakura desprendía miedo.

Odiaba que se aprovecharan de ella y que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, ya estaba harta. "_Tienes que defenderte, no estaré siempre para hacerlo" _recordó la frase que Sasuke le había dicho. Tenía que comenzar a no dejarse a gritarle al mundo que no era débil. Con determinación y con un poco de temblor en sus manos se dirigió a la chica decidida.

-No… –sus labios temblaron un poco pero habló con mucha confianza en sí misma.

-¿Qué has dicho? – creía que había escuchado mal, ¿acaso no le aria caso?

-¡Que no! –hablo más alto mientras se levantaba de golpe – ¡ya estoy cansada de que siempre me traten como se les antoje! ¡Ya no me dejare! –esto lo gritó haciendo que los demás captaran su atención. Karin tenía un tick nervioso, no se esperaba esa reacción. Comenzó a reír sin creerle alguna palabra, pero los demás veían a la pelirosa sorprendidos.

-Eres una tonta –calmó su carcajadas –no me importa lo que pienses, te estoy ordenando y punto.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerte caso? –Frunció el ceño – tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes ¡zorra!

-¡Eres una… -levantó su mano para darle una cachetada pero antes de estrellarla fue detenida.

Sasuke había tomado el brazo de Karin, escucho toda la discusión sorprendido pero también sintió satisfacción de ver como la chica por fin se defendía.

-Sasuke… -tembló al verlo. Sintió que le apretaba más y más su brazo.

-Largo –lanzó su brazo con fuerza haciendo que ella tambaleara –si le pones un mano encima te juro que no tendré piedad contra ti –amenazó haciendo que la chica tragara gordo y saliera rápidamente de ahí.

Segundo después sonó el timbre dando aviso de que la hora del almuerzo había terminado haciendo que todos salieran de ahí.

-Como le encanta Karin armar tanto jaleo –se acercó Neji a los dos junto con Naruto.

-Es muy escandalosa –los dos chicos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados haciéndole saber que él era igual.

-¿Sakura verdad? –Se dirigió el castaño hacia ella –fuiste muy valiente en enfrentarse así a Karin no cualquiera le gritaría así.

-Fue gracioso cuando le dijiste zorra –rio el rubio –es bueno que alguien le diga sus verdades.

-Bueno…. Yo me creía disculpar contigo si te ofendí antes –agregó apenado Neji, le conmovió mucho cuando dijo que siempre la trataban mal.

-Si yo también –el ojiazul se rascó la nunca –somos unos tontos al avernos burlado de ti, así que lo lamentamos, ya tenemos que madurar.

-¡Hmp! Tú tendrás mucho por que aprender a madurar Naruto, eres la persona más inmadura que he conozco.

-Eso es muy cierto –Neji y Sasuke comenzaron a reír.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó haciendo muecas –son unos tontos –se cruzó de brazos bufando.

Sakura miró divertida la escena, aunque ella también debía de cambiar, defenderse fue su primer paso.

-Hay que irnos se nos ara tarde –sugirió la chica sonriendo.

Los cuatro caminaron mientras conversaban pero no notaron que eran observados por una pelirroja quien miraba con frustración y rencor. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro; la pelirosa no quiso alejarse por las buenas, ahora lo hará por las malas… Porque como dijo: _las pagara… y muy caro._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Bueno primero que nada les informare que <strong>**el siguiente capítulo tal vez me tarde****en subirlo****, ya que pronto será mi examen para la Universidad y tengo que estudiar. Así que tardare en actualizar. Ahora respondiendo los reviews: **

**-Song Hyo Wook: Sasuke celoso haha me encanta y Sakura cambiara poco a poco en los próximos capitulos, gracias por tu review! Saludos! :D (pd: no se por que tu nick no sale completo, lamento eso D:)  
><strong>

**Kasumi-chaan: si fue intenso el capítulo O: espero te guste este, me esforcé mucho. Gracias por tu comentario me alegra que les guste :D**

**Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo: oow me alegra que te gustara mi fic! Enserio me hace feliz saber que les guste. Gracias por tu apoyo espero te guste este capítulo :D**

**Alexa Hiwatari: me avergüenzo de mi ortografía! No debería de escribir más! D: hahaha no es cierto. Gracias por hacerme saber jejeje hace mucho que no escribo y más ahora que no estoy yendo a la escuela (cuando no voy mi cerebro se atrofia D: ) pero presentare pronto el examen a la universidad mm bueno esa es otra historia XD gracias por el comentario espero y te guste este capítulo. Saludos :D **

**Konan340: aquí el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfrutes y si lo deje muy interesante haha lamento eso D:. Sayonara :D**

**cerezo-angie: mi hermana también me hizo ver la película! O: pero gracias a ella se me ocurrió este fic. Saludos :)**

**Na0 loneline55: si pobre de Karin pero naaa me cae mal XD y en cuanto a tus dudas, se aclararan en los capítulos, en este ya se sabe la vida de Sakura y el por qué se viste así pero bueno. Gracias por tu comentario espero y te guste el capítulo, escribo porque me gusta es un honor que lean el fic. Saludos ^^**

**Yui: gracias por tu review aquí está el capítulo :)**

**cherry627: gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho saber que les guste mi fic! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos! :D**

**Tatly: aquí esta lo endeudado, espero disfrutes este chapter! :)**

**dani555: aquí ya se sabe lo que tiene Sakura. Espero te guste el capítulo :D**

**Darlett: Sasuke cayó muy rápido lo sé pero es que no aguante más en dejarlo frio ya quería poner algo de emoción entre los dos. XD saludos!**

**Eeveelyyn: aquí está el capítulo. Espero te haya gustado :D**

**vicolove13: ow! Que bien que les guste mi fic me pone muy feliz T_T aquí esta ala continuación, lamento si tarde mucho pero por fin pude subirlo :D**

**LilyeShot: aquí la continuación espero te guste :D**

**07sakurita-Chan.: Sai pobra celoso a Sasuke eso si XD (me encanta ponerlo así muhaahaha) saludos, gracias por tu comentario :D**

**Sebashu: hahaha tus preguntas se respondieron en este capítulo, lamento si no me explique al principio pero es porque le quise poner emoción e intriga owo . saludos :D**

**.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y aportaciones, hasta el próximo capítulo! :D **


	6. Aclaraciones

**Hola! Sé que me tarde mucho lo lamento! No tengo perdón pero es que tuve que presentar un examen muy importante y gracias a dios me fue excelente! Bueno con mucho esfuerzo les dejo el capítulo, una cosa! No sé de medicina ni de administración, solo soy una pobre autora que le gusta escribir locuras! Bien los dejo leer! **

**Aclaraciones**

**.**

Cerró su libro suspirando mientras pensaba, desde que le había gritado a Karin nadie le ha vuelto a insultar, al contrario ahora la trataban por igual, hasta la saludaban. Ella creía que se trataba de hipocresía pero al final se dio cuenta de que los demás la querían tratar mejor. Sonrió para sí misma al saber que no la molestarían más, aunque no estaba segura si solo sería por un tiempo, esperaba que fuera permanente. Aún no procesaba todo lo que había ocurrido, hace unos meses era rechazada e insultada. Frunció el ceño, ahora tiene que seguir adelante, tenía que cambiar, tenía que salir de su cascaron. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en la biblioteca de la cuidad, un lugar donde podría leer y pensar con tranquilidad.

-¡Porque? –un gritó la sacó de sus pensamientos – ¿por qué no puedo entender?

Se dirigió hacia donde provenía aquella voz –tsss… Naruto kun silencio, estamos en una biblioteca –una voz tímida trato de calmar al rubio, Sakura encontró a Naruto junto con una chica de cabello negro y ojos plateados quien jalaba el brazo del chico para que se sentara mientras este gritaba frustrado y ponía un pie en la mesa en la que se encontraban.

-Me siento como un tonto al no entender –se sentó nuevamente mientras suspiraba –y los exámenes son dentro de una semana –miró hacia el frente bufando para después notar que era observado – ¡Sakura chan hola!

-Hola –sonrió a ambos -¿hay algún problema?

-No logro entender los problemas –se jaló sus cabellos –y lo peor es que le estoy haciendo perder el tiempo a Hinata chan.

-Naruto kun… tu no me estás haciendo perder el tiempo –tomo la mano del chico –al contrario me gusta ayudarte.

-Hinata te quiero tanto –abrazó fuertemente a la chica provocando a que sonrojara. Ellos son novios desde hace un tiempo pero aun así ella no podía evitar sonrojarse al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Ho por cierto –soltó a la chica para ver a la pelirosa –Sakura ella es Hinata mi novia.

-Hola, es un gustó.

-Igual –sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Estudias en la misma escuela? –preguntó tratando de recordar si la había visto antes.

-Hinata chan estudiaba en la misma escuela pero hace poco se cambió –respondió Naruto mientras cruzaba sus brazos –su padre fue quien lo decidió.

-Ya veo… -notó el semblante triste de Hinata, tal vez tenía problemas con su padre pero no podía asegurar nada ya que ella no la conocía del todo.

-¿Sakura chan como le ha ido al Teme?, ¿También es un cabezota para entender?

-¿A quién le dices cabezota dobe? –Los tres desviaron la mirada al recién llegado –por lo visto el apocalipsis será pronto ya que nunca me imaginé que estuvieras en una biblioteca.

-¡Pero si antes yo he venido a la biblioteca!

-¿Desde cuándo? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno, desde…. (Segundos después) ¡Ha! ¿Qué te importa teme?

-Hmp, dobe.

-Sasuke kun, será mejor que vallamos a estudiar –le sugirió la ojijade. Hace poco que le llamaba "Sasuke kun", pensó que se molestaría pero al no tener una negativa decidió llamarlo así.

-Hmp, está bien…

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué tal si después de los exámenes salimos los cuatro? –sugirió el rubio.

-Buena idea Naruto kun…

-Suena bien –sonrió Sakura, le entusiasmaba la idea ya que nunca había salido con amigos.

-¡Sera divertido!

-Jovencito –una señora irritada llegó por un pasillo –si va hacer escandalo será mejor que salga.

-No se enoje anciana, ¿Quién se cree, la bibliotecaria? –se burló el rubio.

Minutos después los cuatro se encontraban fuera de la biblioteca con un guardia quien no los dejaría pasar; Sasuke miraba con fastidio a Naruto, Sakura aturdida y Hinata apenada.

-Naruto baka –Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que ella era la encargada? –se excusó mientras sobaba su cabeza con una lágrima en un ojo.

-Naruto kun… ella tenía su tarjeta.

-¿Tú también Hinata chan?

-Lección del día, nunca estar cerca de Naruto en una biblioteca –se dijo para sí misma Sakura mientras suspiraba.

-¡Deja de gritar! –le dio otro golpe.

-¡Pues deja de golpearme Teme!

Ambos comenzaron a pelear mientras las dos chicas los veían sin saber que hacer.

Después de golpes e insultos, Naurto acompaño a Hinata a su casa, mientras Sasuke llevaba a Sakura. Ya había oscurecido, y a pesar de que era una gran ciudad la noche estaba tranquila.

-Sasuke kun… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –miró el suelo con un poco duda.

-¿hum? ¿Qué cosa?

Sakura se detuvo mientras se mordía el labio, no sabía si preguntarle o no, quería saber, necesitaba saber ya que nunca le había aclarado nada. Lo miró con determinación mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, respiró profundo para no pasar a mayores.

-Sasuke kun, tú… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿a qué venia esa pregunta? Tal vez sea por aquella vez que la besó… Observó a la chica, lo veía esperando una respuesta y con decisión a su pregunta.

-Yo…

-¡Sakura! –Sai corrió hacia donde estaban ellos, se encontraba comprando algunas cosas y divisó el cabello rosa de su amiga –que gusto encontrarte aquí.

-Sai, hola –se desconcertó al verlo en ese momento.

-¿Vas a tu casa? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le preguntó ignorando al azabache quien parecía estar ausente.

-He... –Observó que Sasuke daba vuelta y se alejaba sin decir nada –Sasuke kun… -susurró ante aquel comportamiento.

Sai también notó aquello pero no le tomo mucha importancia –vamos –le dio una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Claro… -lo miró para después desviar su mirada hacia Sasuke quien se alejaba sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

><p>Ahora se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando, aquella pregunta lo sobresaltó y en si no supo que responder. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía, era absurdo ya que antes nunca se había enamorada de alguna chica, solo estaba con ellas por puro capricho pero ahora ella lo mantenía en un estado de mucha confusión. Aquella vez que la besó le había dicho que lo tenía loco, tal vez solo lo dijo por puro interés pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así. Ese sentimiento lo embargaba completamente, su actitud fría y arrogante se esfumaba cada vez que estaba junto a ella. Su orgullo bloqueaba muchas cosas.<p>

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de la puerta quien segundos después apareció Itachi abriéndola.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin siquiera verlo.

-Valla que estas de mal humor, ¿acaso tu novia te dejó por otro?

Sasuke frunció el ceño recordando que dejó a Sakura con Sai pero no tenía ningún derecho para reprimir ya que no eran nada. Sus constantes celos hacia él lo mantenían con mucha impotencia, pero no era nadie para alejarlo de ella. –Yo… no tengo novia –respondió con un poco de amargura.

-¿Ha no? Creí que tú y Sakura… -suspiró, su hermano no tenía remedio, por el momento no podía molestarlo por algo mucho más importante –como sea, necesito que vengas a la sala, llegó alguien

-¿Alguien? –Arqueó una ceja -¿Quién?

Itachi meditó unos segundos –vamos –se giró para salir de la habitación seguido del menor quien se expresaba cansado y a la vez intrigado.

* * *

><p>Sakura se encontraba cenando junto con su madre, jugaba con su tenedor sin probar alimento, realmente se molestó un poco cuando Sai llegó en ese momento, cuando decidió preguntarle a Sasuke si en verdad sentía algo por ella o simplemente era un interés. No había tocado el tema de aquella vez en la que estaban en el parque, y las veces en que la defendió de Karin fueron tal vez actos de que él es un buen amigo. Le había pedido que no sintiera sentimiento alguno por ella ya que se le aria muy difícil tratar de calmarse.<p>

-Sakura ¿estás bien? –Miró a su madre quien la veía preocupada –no has comido nada.

-Estoy bien, es solo que… -no sabía que decir aunque la verdad tenía una sola idea, explicar era el detalle.

La señora al ver que su hija no respondía supuso que era algo evidente – ¿es por ese chico… Sasuke?

La menor abrió los ojos sorprendida al ser descubierta. ¿Tan obvio era?

-Sé que es difícil para ti, no me agrada la idea de que no debas de fijarte en alguien pero sabes que tu salud es primero.

-Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo… solo pasó –miró su plato cabizbaja, era difícil contener ese sentimiento hasta se había hecho la idea de que pasaría el resto de su vida sola.

La mujer miró afligida a su hija –Sakura… yo solo quiero que estés bien.

-Si… mamá –trató de contener sus lágrimas.

-No te preocupes –se paró de su asiento para acercarse a su hija –todo esto va a pasar, te encontraremos un donante y tú serás feliz –abrazó a su hija con fuerza mientras ella solo se limitó a llorar en silencio.

* * *

><p>Estaba sorprendido, nunca creyó verlo de nuevo desde aquella vez que los dejo a su suerte.<p>

-Sasuke –la voz firme del hombre lo sacó de su estado de shock.

-¿Padre? –Aun no podía creerlo – ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó un poco incrédulo y a la vez enojado.

El hombre sintió el tono de voz de su hijo como si le clavaran un cuchillo en la espalda, tal parece que aún estaba molesto de su partida, miró a su esposa y a su hijo mayor quienes solo se encontraban con una expresión seria.

-¿Aún están enojados conmigo? –apretó sus puños diciendo esto un poco dolido.

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Sasuke, por favor cálmate –le pidió su madre –no le hables a si a tu padre.

-No debería de llamarse mi padre.

-Sasuke basta –esta vez Itachi se interpuso, su hermano siempre era muy impulsivo, el solo ver el rostro de su padre lo hacía sentir decepcionado pero a la vez le entristeció ver como su hermano lo trataba.

-tsk –el menor dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación casi corriendo. Itachi miró a sus padres y siguió a su hermano dejándolos solos.

-Disculpa a Sasuke es solo que no se lo tomó muy bien –Mikoto se dirigió a su esposo quien solo se quedó parado cabizbajo.

-Es mi culpa –respondió aun en la misma posición.

-¿Era necesario que te fueras? –el hombre miró a su mujer con remordimiento.

-No tenía opción.

-Pudiste haberles dicho la razón.

-No quería que se preocuparan pero a cambio… me odian –cubrió su cara con sus manos, el solo pensar el día de su partida fue doloroso pero ahora era más doloroso el rechazo de sus hijos.

-Si regresaste es porque todo termino… ¿verdad? –la mujer se puso en frente de él, Fugaku la observó serio haciendo que las esperanzas de ella se esfumaran.

-No, por eso mismo regrese.

Mikoto se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, aquello le inquietaba, lo único que podía hacer era tranquilizarse y no pensar en malas cosas. Le dirigió una sonrisa a su esposo quien la miró confundido –aun así… bienvenido a casa.

-Claro… gracias –devolvió la sonrisa un poco forzada.

* * *

><p>-¡Sasuke! –Itachi suspiró, ya llevaba cinco minutos tocando la puerta de su hermano y no respondía, rendido decidió irse pero inesperadamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su hermano un poco irritado.<p>

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – no quería ver a nadie pero la insistencia de Itachi lo había fastidiado.

-Quiero hablar contigo –lo empujó hacia la habitación para no ser escuchados. Sasuke solo bufó maldiciendo el por qué había abierto la puerta.

-Habla rápido que estoy cansado –se excusó, ya sabía sobre que quería hablar lo cual le resultaba molesto.

El mayor suspiró al ver la actitud de su hermano, esa sería una charla difícil –sé que estás enojado pero antes de juzgar tienes que saber las razones.

-¿Acaso sabes por qué se fue?

-No pero…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tiene razones? ¡Tal vez le parecíamos un estorbo!

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Dime una posible razón por la que nos pudo dejar.

-A lo que yo se fue por negocios.

-¿Cómo estás seguro?

-Eres muy desconfiado.

-¿No crees que en cinco años pudo avernos dado una visita o tan siquiera una llamada?

-…-Itachi no supo que decir, su hermano tenía razón, fueron cinco años los que no supo de su padre, fue como si lo hubieran borrado del mapa.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?

-Por que quieras o no él es nuestro padre.

-Eso no justifica nada, si el comete un delito ¿acaso tú lo defenderías sabiendo los hechos?

-¡Este no es el caso Sasuke! –Suspiró resignado –solo hay que hablar con él, es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

Itachi se dispuso a salir de la habitación dejando a su hermano muy pensativo, nunca creyó que su hermano fuera tan testarudo. Después de unos minutos, el menor se levantó y se dispuso a ir hacia donde estaba su padre.

* * *

><p>-¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda? –nunca creyó pedirle un favor pero necesitaba el apoyo de alguien para su plan.<p>

_-¡Estás loca Karin! ¿Cómo es posible que me pidas eso? ¿Por qué no dejas a esa chica en paz? Además, Sasuke te dejó porque eres una bruja empalagosa, ¡no por culpa de ella!_

-¡Eres un idiota Suigetsu! Ash olvídalo, no sé por qué te pedí ayuda a ti.

-_Lo que yo no sé es como conseguiste mi teléfono._

-… ¡eso no importa! ¡Olvídalo! –colgó con fuerza el aparato dejando al chico desconcertado. Su venganza tiene que ser realizada, ya pensaría en alguien más.

Mientas, Suigetsu se quedó impresionado por lo que quería hacer la pelirroja. Para algo así tenía que odiar tanto aquella chica. Esa venganza era demasiado, solo esperaba que Karin no fuera capaz de hacer algo tan estúpido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente el menor de los Uchiha se encontraba caminando directo a su escuela. Decidió no usar su auto ya que necesitaba pensar sobre lo que su padre les confesó, y que mejor que camina. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de quien lo llamaba.<p>

-¡Teme! –Giró hacia el rubio quien estaba corriendo hacia su dirección -¿Itachi de nuevo te quitó el auto?

-No –respondió secamente sin mirarlo.

-¿Entonces por qué vas caminando teme?

-No te importa.

Naruto se percató del comportamiento de su amigo. Usualmente siempre se enojaba cuando le llamaba teme, pero ahora era indiferente y más frio de lo común. Decidió caminar detrás de él sin decir nada ya que no era conveniente molestarlo.

Las horas pasaron en la escuela y Sasuke no hablaba con nadie. Se mantenía muy serio y abstenido del mundo. Sakura pensó que tal vez se molestó por lo la charla de ayer. Decidió no insistir más y esperar a que las clases terminaran.

En otro extremo del salón, Karin la miraba con odio mientras sonreía con amargura_, "muy pronto Sakura me las va a pagar"_

-¡Sasuke kun! –caminó muy rápido para alcanzarlo, las clases habían terminado y él simplemente salió apenas tocó la campana.

-Vete a casa –le dijo fríamente sin verla.

-¿No estudiaremos?

-No.

-¿Fue… por lo que te pregunte ayer verdad? –si era así necesitaba arreglar las cosas de una vez.

-No.

-Entonces…

-¡Por favor Sakura! ¡Deja de ser una molestia!

Trató de contener las lágrimas causadas por la rudeza del chico lo cual fue en vano; se giró y corrió por el largo pasillo el cual estaba desolado ya que todos los alumnos salieron en seguida ya que era inicio de fin de semana.

Sasuke se recargó en la pared mientras masajeaba su cien, Era un idiota por hablarle así pero los problemas que ahora tenía no le ayudaban en nada. Escuchó que alguien se aproximaba y dio un suspiro al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Ahora me puedes decir que rayos te pasa? –Neji se había cansado de la actitud de su amigo, todo el día se la pasó ausente del mundo, tanto que le había preocupado.

-No es de tu incumbencia –trató de sonar muy secó pero siendo Neji no le funcionaría del todo.

- Sea o no mi incumbencia debe de ser algo grave como para que actúes de esa forma.

El azabache no dijo nada, tal vez contarle a alguien sus problemas aria que se sintiera mejor pero eso no los resolvería –Ayer… mi padre regresó.

Neji se sorprendió, sabía que Sasuke le guardaba mucho rencor a su padre por haber dejado a su familia tanto tiempo pero nunca se supo una razón.

Ambos guardaron unos segundos de silencio. El pelinegro giró hacia su amigo quien pudo ver el vació que había en sus ojos.

-Nos dijo la razón por la que se fue…

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke decidió ir hablar con su padre ya que la charla con Itachi lo había motivado, pero una parte de él no estaba seguro, pero aun así decidió ir. Se dirigió a la sala donde Fugaku aún se encontraba con su madre. Observó que también estaba Itachi quien estaba recargado en una de las paredes como si estuviera esperando algo. _

_-Me alegra que hayas decidió bajar –una sonrisa melancólica se asomó en el rostro del mayor, necesitaba que su familia estuviera reunida en ese momento. _

_-Quiero saber las razones –el tono calmado de Sasuke hizo que se tranquilizara, ahora podía aclarar todo. _

_-Si… -meditó unos segundos, no sabía cómo empezar –Yo… fui amenazado. _

_Ambos jóvenes lo miraron asombrados, mientras Mikoto se mantenía muy seria. _

_-Todo comenzó cuando su abuelo falleció, él le dio la empresa a mi hermano Madara ya que era el mayor. A mí no me importo en lo absoluto por lo que decidí quedarme a trabajar para él. Al principio dirigió la empresa de una forma muy honrada pero después de un tiempo comenzó a hacer fraudes con otras empresas, haciendo negocios ilegales. Yo le pedí que se detuviera pero él se opuso. Con tanto poder que tenía me amenazó diciendo que si no le ayudaba o si lo acusaba podría hacerles daños a ustedes, así que… no tuve elección. _

_El silencio reinó por unos minutos, Itachi y Sasuke estaban desconcertados por todo eso, nunca se imaginaron algo así. _

_-Entonces… ¿te amenazó para que fueras a Italia? –preguntó Itachi rompiendo el silencio. _

_-Así es. No pude comunicarme con ustedes todo ese tiempo porque no me lo permitía. _

_-Si estás aquí… ¿es por qué te dejó libre? –esta vez fue Sasuke quien habló, todo esto debería ser una broma. Se sentía como un idiota al creer que los había dejado por otras cosas._

_-No, estoy aquí por otra razón –hizo una pausa –quiere que uno de ustedes trabaje para él. _

_-¿Qué? –gritaron incrédulos sus hijos y su esposa. _

_-¿Por qué quiere tal cosa? –Mikoto no sabía sobre eso. No se imaginaba a uno de sus hijos trabajar para ese hombre tan despreciable._

_-Según para él, un Uchiha tiene mayor potencial en la administración. _

_-¿No puedes hacer algo? –su esposa lo miraba con esperanzas. _

_-Hare lo que pueda._

_Fin del flash Back _

Neji se mantuvo al margen, Sasuke estaba en una situación delicada y no debería alterarse para transmitirle seguridad. Le puso una mano en el hombro mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que tienes a personas que te pueden ayudar.

Sasuke correspondió la sonrisa pero aun así la preocupación seguía en su interior.

-¡Oye! –Ambos giraron hacia el pasillo y se percataron de un chico de cabello blanco.

- ¿Suigetsu?

-Que bien que te encuentro a esta hora Sasuke, creí que no te alcanzaría porque tenía que limpiar el salón –el chico se acercó a ellos un poco agitado.

-¿Para qué querías verme?

-Es sobre Karin.

-No me hables de ella por favor –se molestó Sasuke al recordar a esa chica tan superficial.

-No, no entiendes. Piensa hacerle algo a Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Ayer me habló, diciéndome que quiere hacerla entender que tú eres de ella.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, antes de hablar contigo Sasuke, vi que Karin se dirigía al gimnasio junto con otro chico –recordó Neji cuando fue el último en salir de su salón de clases ya que se encontraba hablando con un profesor.

-¿Dónde está tu amiga? –le preguntó Suigetsu al Uchiha quien recordó haberla hecho llorar para después adentrarse al instituto.

-¡Maldición! –corrió por el pasillo seguido de los otros chicos.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué…? -se encontraba sollozando sentada en las gradas del gimnasio –me preocupo por él y me trata así… –nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Limpió sus mejillas con una mano mientras la otra la mantenía a la altura de su corazón. Sentía una punzada, pero no por culpa de su enfermedad, sino por la forma en la que el chico le había tratado.<p>

Escuchó que la puerta se abría, giró para ver si se trataba de Sasuke pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Karin junto con un chico.

-¿Karin…? –Se secó las lágrimas –pero que…

Observó como la pelirroja cerraba la puerta con una llave.

-Hola Sakurita –sonrió con soberbia mientras guardaba la llave.

-¿Es ella? –el chico hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Las paraciencias engañan querido, además recuerda que te pagare cuando termines.

-Está bien –una sonrisa pervertida apareció en la cara del chico mientras se aproximaba a Sakura.

-¿Pero… que es lo que quieren? –se alejaba cada vez que aquel joven se acercaba a ella.

-No hiciste caso en alejarte de Sasuke así que lo quiero ahora es que entiendas de una vez ¡por las malas!

* * *

><p><strong>Soy una mala persona al dejarlo así pero me gusta poner suspenso :3 <strong>

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Betsy Uchiha-Song Hyo Woonk: que bien que te gustara! Haha al contario! Me encanta que me dejen comentarios así me dan ánimos de continuar la historia, usualmente cuando no me mandan pienso que la historia no es buena y que no vale la pena pero gracias de hacerme saber que te gusta :D Yo también me he reído sola en la computadora hahaha y me ven raro ._. Espero este capítulo también te guste! Y perdona la tardanza. Saludos! :D**

**Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo: gracias por tu comentario! Espero y te haya gustado este capítulo :)**

**Na0 loneline55: es muy linda la película la recomiendo! :D gracias por tu review espero que haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, tarde mucho en publicar lo lamento pero no abandonare el fic :) saludos!**

**Darlett: de seguro ya sabes que le quiere hacer Karin, el siguiente capítulo ya se sabrá que pasara. Gracias por tu comentario :D**

**Alexa Hiwatari: Fail de nuevo! D: hahaha gracias por el review y espero que te hayas imaginado a Itachi recargado en la pared con una pose (yo si *w*) en este capítulo. Saludos! **

**LilyeShot: gracias! Y aquí el nuevo capítulo, atrasado pero cumplido! :D**

**cerezo-angie: pensé por un momento por la leucemia pero era demasiado XD y la parte en donde tendrá un cambio será muy pronto! Gracias por leer! :D**

**Sebashu: karin tendrá su merecido en el siguiente capítulo! Y más por querer hacerle daño a Sakura O:! haha gracias por el comentario! Espero te guste este capítulo! Saludos :)**

**dani555: aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero también te guste! Saludos!**

**Minatostuki: gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic!**

**Natali-chan: espero te guste el capítulo! Saludos! :D**

**Rikikukis: que bien que te haya gustado mi historia en verdad me pone feliz T.T aquí el nuevo capítulo! :D**

**: lamento la tardanza! Pero lo prometido esta :D gracias por tu comentario!**

**.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Iniciativa

**Hola! Wow se que me quieren matar por tardarme tanto! Y lo lamento! Enserio! Tuve muchos contra tiempos pero por fin les dejo el siguiente capítulo! Espero les guste y lamento mi tardanza pero lo prometido esta! **

**Como he dicho y volverle a decir, no sé nada de medicina simplemente soy una autora que escribe sus ocurrencias XD **

**Bueno aquí el capítulo!**

**Iniciativa**

**.**

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin saber qué hacer. _"¿Qué es lo que me quieren hacer? "_ pensó mientras veía como aquel sujeto de cabello castaño se aproximaba a ella.

-Vamos... termina de una vez que no tengo todo el día –exclamó Karin mientras se sentaba en una de las gradas.

-No me presiones –se quejó el chico para luego mirar a Sakura con algo de desdén –eres una chica sin gracia pero aun así disfrutare violarte –sonrió mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué? –Se quedó estática al escucharlo –¿vio…lar? –eso debía de ser una broma de mal gusto.

Miró a Karin quien observaba esperando, mientras se limaba sus uñas.

-Ven aquí…

-¡No! –gritó empujándolo con fuerza. Corrió hacia la puerta para salir huyendo pero al tratar de abrirla fue inútil.

-Eres una tonta sabes perfectamente que yo cerré con llave –le enseñó el objeto mientras se reía.

-¿Cómo… la conseguiste?

-Tengo contactos con los gerentes… -sonrió con satisfacción mientras hacía girar la llave con su dedo.

Sakura se quedó quieta por unos instantes. Aquello debía de ser un sueño… no, más bien una pesadilla.

Observó al chico, estaba a solos unos metros de ella. -¡No! –Comenzó a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas -¡ayuda! –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Es inútil, ya no hay nadie por aquí –respondió el joven –así que no te hagas la difícil y ven de una vez.

Sakura corrió al otro extremo del gimnasio. Eso no le podía estar sucediendo -¿Por… qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo… -comenzó a llorar mientras se recargaba en la pared y se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Abrazó sus rodillas hundiendo su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza _"¿Acaso la vida siempre me castigará?"_

-Esto te pasa por no acatar órdenes de tus superiores –Karin se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. La tomó por la coleta de su cabello con brusquedad y la hizo verla a los ojos – ¡Tienes la culpa de todo!

-No se… de que me hablas –dijo sollozando mientras trataba de quitar inútilmente la mano de Karin de su cabello.

-¡Ya basta! Hacerte la inocente no te ayudara en nada. Tu jueguito ya se terminó, tal vez Sasuke no lo haya notado pero yo sé que tú tienes mala intenciones con él.

-¿Malas… intenciones?

-Así es querida. Se perfectamente que desde un principio tuviste la intención de quitarme a Sasuke con tu brujeria, ¡por eso las pagaras frentona! –estiró más fuerte su cabello hasta hacerla levantar. En ese momento Karin recordó cuando Sasuke le había regresado aquel regalo que con tanto esmero se había esforzado para darle.

_Flash back _

_La peliroja se encontraba maquillándose mientras se veía en el espejo que había puesto en la puerta de su casillero. Habían pasado algunos días desde que había terminado con Sasuke pero ella tenía como objetivo regresar con él aunque tuviera que hacer lo imposible. _

_-Hola Karin –se le acercó una chica de cabello rojizo -¿te encuentras bien?_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó secamente al escuchar el tono de burla de aquella chica._

_-Vamos… todos en la escuela saben que Sasuke te dejó por aquella chica nerd, esa pelo de chicle._

_-¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír Tayuya! No creo que Sasuke sea tan ciego como para estar con ella. Además, terminamos por… otras circunstancias. _

_-Aquí tú eres la ciega al no notar lo que te digo. Él la defendió gritándote sin tener interés en que te haya dejado en ridículo._

_Eso fue porque le tenía lástima –se excusó ya no podía creer aquella barbaridad. _

_-Yo solo te aviso… no, más bien solo me estoy burlando –se giró para después alejarse riendo. _

_Karin solo refunfuño mientras veía con rabia a Tayuya. Era una tontería lo que le estaba diciendo, Sasuke nunca se fijaría en una chica tanta extraña y fea como esa nerd. _

_Salió de sus pensamientos al ver quien se había puesto en frente de ella. _

_-¡Sasuke! –Se alarmó al verlo tan de repente – ¿vienes a disculparte y a pedirme que volvamos? Si es así… -no continuó ya que el chico sacó una caja de su mochila y se la extendió. Pudo reconocer al instante que era el regalo que la había hecho con las fotos. _

_Lo tomó y abrió para después ver que dentro había muchas cartas que ella le había escrito junto con la foto, pero el recorte de la cara de Sasuke ya no estaba._

_-No necesito eso –dijo fríamente mientras se daba vuelta para alejarse. _

_-Significa… ¿Qué ya todo terminó? –preguntó con voz entrecortada sin dejar de ver el objeto._

_Sasuke siguió su camino ignorándola mientras se dirigía a otro punto del pasillo. _

_Karin se quedó inmóvil por un momento mientras veía la caja que tenía entre sus manos. Alzó la vista para buscar al azabache pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo con cierta persona de cabello rosado. En ese momento Sasuke esperaba a la pelirosa a que terminara de guardar sus cosas en su mochila para después quitársela y caminar hacia la salida seguido de ella, quien trataba de quitársela sin éxito, mientras él solo sonreía de medio lado._

_En ese momento Karin supo que Tayuya tenía razón. Aquella nerd le había quitado a su novio sin que ella se percatara. _

_Con el ceño fruncido y apretando la caja con fuerza hasta doblarla pensó con amargura "Sakura… ¡eres mosca muerta!" _

_Fin del Flash back_

Karin miró al castaño para hacerle una seña, indicándole que comenzara.

-Quédate quieta…

-No… ¡Por favor no! –comenzó a llorar con desesperación taranto de zafarse de Karin.

.

Estaba atrapada.

.

_Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse._

.

_Un dolor punzante en su pecho._

.

"_Por favor… ayuda" _

* * *

><p>Sasuke corría en dirección al gimnasio seguido de los otros dos chicos. Pudieron llegar por el pasillo principal pero desafortunadamente estaba cerrado ya que el conserje estaba limpiando. Ahora tenían que llegar cruzando por los pasillos, alentándolos más.<p>

- Suigetsu, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que Karin quiere hacerle a Sakura? –preguntó Neji sin dejar de correr.

-Pues… -pensó por un momento recordando la llamada que le hizo la peliroja –quería que Sakura entendiera… haciéndole algo horrible mmm bueno ella no exactamente...

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó de nuevo el castaño.

-Estaba buscando a alguien que quisiera… - se detuvo para meditar por unos momentos, sin saber si continuar o no.

-¡Dilo ya! –gritó desesperado Sasuke.

-violar a Sakura…

-¿Qué? –gritaron los dos mientras se detenían en seco.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó Neji desconcertado, esperando que fuera solo una broma.

-Eso me gustaría pensar –respondió –Karin es demasiado persistente cuando quiere algo.

-Ya me había dado cuenta –se cruzó de brazos para luego ver a Sasuke quien fruncía el ceño viendo en otro punto, después comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia el gimnasio –hay que darnos prisa –le menciono al peliblanco para seguir a su amigo.

* * *

><p>-¡No! ¡Aléjate! –trató con todas sus fuerzas alejar al castaño mientras con una mano trataba de cubrirse, ya que su blusa y su falda estaban algo rasgadas.<p>

-Valla, esta chica sí que es difícil –reprochó.

-Lo único que has hecho es romperle la ropa, eres un inútil. Hubiera buscado a alguien más –se quejó la pelirroja –anda, que de seguro no tarda en venir algún conserje.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien trataba de abril la puerta.

-Lo que faltaba –bufó Karin – ¡lo que acabo de decirte!

-Según yo los conserjes dejan el gimnasio para el último. No comprendo cómo terminaron tan rápido –dijo el castaño meditando.

-! Termina de una vez o si no, no te daré el dinero!

-!Sakura! –se escuchó desde afuera mientras la puerta era golpeada con fuerza.

Karin dio un respingón al reconocer esa voz, eso no iba bien.

-Sasuke kun... –murmuró Sakura mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. Llevó una mano a su pecho mientras la apretaba tratando de apaciguar el dolor que le había generado el miedo y la frustración.

-! Rápido que esperas! –le gritó al castaño quien solo asintió y se acercó de nuevo a Sakura.

-! No! -volvió a gritar aún en la misma posición.

Sintió que su corazón se agitaba más y más, un dolor muy punzante se generó tanto provocando a que se desvaneciera.

* * *

><p>-!Sakura! –volvió a golpear la puerta pero era imposible de abrir.<p>

-Creo que está cerrada con llave –examinó Neji viendo de cerca la cerradura.

-Aun lado –los apartó Suigetsu –esta es mi especialidad –sacó de su bolsillo un alambre.

-¿Sabes abrir puertas con eso? –preguntó incrédulo Sasuke.

-Claro, he pasado mucho en detención, tenía que aprender tarde o temprano –sonrió con arrogancia mientras introducía el alambre.

* * *

><p>-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? –preguntó el castaño viendo que Sakura no se movía.<p>

-Tal vez se rindió –opinó Karin acercándose a la chica.

Sakura se encontraba en el suelo en forma de ovillo con su cara tapada por su cabello ya desordenado, mientras respiraba rápidamente, cosa que aquellos dos ignoraban.

En unos segundos se escuchó un estruendo, la puerta había sido abierta violentamente dejando entrar a Sasuke seguido de Neji y Suigetsu.

-¡Sakura! –se acercó rápidamente a ella.

Karin y su cómplice se tensaron, para después tratar de escapar.

-No, tú no te iras –Neji sujetó de los brazos al supuesto violador dejándolo inmóvil.

Karin seguía corriendo directo hacia la salida pero Suigetsu se puso en medio negándole el paso.

-Haz echo muchas tonterías Karin pero esta vez te pasaste –la miró cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Cállate! tú no eres nadie para reprocharme lo que hago o no.

El peliblanco solo negó con la cabeza para sí mismo. Ella en verdad tenía problemas.

-¡Sakura! –miraron a Sasuke quien trataba de despertarla -¡Sakura! –no respondía. Puso su mano a la altura de su corazón cuidando de no tocar nada inapropiado. Sintió una aceleración frenética.

-¡Llama una ambulancia ahora! -miró a Suigetsu con exasperación.

-Pero...

-¡Solo hazlo!

Rápidamente saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar los números.

-¡Ba! ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? solo se desmayó –dijo la pelirroja indiferente.

Sasuke la miró fulminante provocando a que ella se pusiera nerviosa –¡Sakura está enferma del corazón! - siguió tratando de despertar a la mencionada después de haber gritado.

Todos se quedaron en shock con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta el chico que le iba a hacer cosas inapropiadas dejo de moverse para escapar.

-¿es enserio? -Preguntó Neji acercándose –¿no será alguna taquicardia?

-Aun si es eso... no se debe de tomar a la ligera –repuso Suigetsu después de colgar el teléfono.

-Es más que eso –cerró los ojos con fuerza –ella no debe de alterarse ya que puede pasar a mayores –Sasuke le movía su cara para que despertara. Observó que estaba muy pálida y respiraba rápidamente poniéndolo más nervioso –vamos... ¡Sakura cálmate!

Karin se quedó petrificada en su lugar. ¿Era verdad? Miró a Sasuke quien seguía zarandeando un poco a la chica para que reaccionara.

No, no era una broma. Con solo ver el rostro preocupado de Sasuke era muy evidente, y más viniendo de él.

Reparó en los demás rostros, preocupados y sorprendidos. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás mirando con horror la escena. ¿Y si moría por su culpa?

-Yo... no sabía... –susurró, sintiendo culpabilidad y terror. No quería que la culparan de homicidio.

-Karin... –la chica sintió la mano de Suigetsu en su hombro –ya es hora de que pienses en los demás, no todo puede girar en una sola persona.

Esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo clavado en su orgullo. Era difícil de asimilar pero su vanidad la llevó a esa situación.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? –La directora entro en el recinto seguido de un conserje de mediana edad y un poco barrigón –me han informado de un escándalo en el gimnasio.

Nadie dijo nada. La rubia observó rápidamente a su mejor alumna desmayada -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Después se lo explicamos, primero hay que llevarla a un hospital –Neji rompió el silencio aun sujetando al otro castaño.

-La ambulancia viene en camino ya no deben de tardar –dijo Suigetsu.

-¿Qué? –se puso a lado de Sasuke para examinar a la pelirosa, tenía la ropa rasgada y estaba muy pálida –¡Uchiha dime que ha pasado! –le exigió una respuesta.

-Mejor que se lo diga Karin –carraspeó entre dientes tratando de no explotar al recordar lo que pudo haber pasado.

Tsunade miró a Karin y luego al chico que sujetaba Neji –tú no eres de esta escuela ¿Qué haces en mis dominios? –preguntó notando que nunca antes lo había visto. Como directora reconocía cada rostro de sus alumnos y el de él no le era familiar.

-Estoy aquí por que…. –miró a Karin para tener algo de apoyo ya que no se le ocurría nada.

La pelirroja empezó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás para salir de ese embrollo pero topo con Suigetsu quien la miró con decepción.

-Eso tendrá que esperar –dijo la directora al notar que los paramédicos ya habían llegado.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Escucho un "bip", ese sonido tan familiar. En ese instante supo dónde estaba.<p>

En un hospital.

Y en un segundo recordó todo.

Trato de incorporarse para mirar a su alrededor, la habitación blanca e iluminada era de esperase, pero no había nadie más que ella, y como se hubiera sido escuchada en un segundo entró una persona muy querida por ella.

-Mamá… -exclamó casi inaudible como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo sin hablar, aunque no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente.

-Sakura por fin despertaste –se acercó para abrazarla –me tenías muy preocupada.

-Estoy bien –trató de sonar lo más natural posible.

-Claro que no –la señora deshizo el abrazó para mirarla directamente a los ojos –hija, estuviste inconsciente por cinco días!

-¿Qué? –tanto tiempo estuvo dormida.

-Pero gracias a dios que estas bien –la volvió a abrazar.

-¿Qué paso exactamente? –sus recuerdos solo llegaban cuando Karin y ese sujeto trataron de hacerle daño.

La señora le explicó que la directora le había llamado cuando ocurrió el incidente –la jovencita que trataba de hacerte daño ahora esta expulsada de la escuela –le contó al recordar con enojó lo que le querían hacer a su hija –ahora ya no correrás peligro.

Sakura quedó pensativa por un momento, le alegraba que Karin ya no estaría para hacerla sufrir pero aun así tenía miedo de que ahora también la culpara por haber sido expulsada.

-Pero también ese chico me ha dejado sin palabras aunque claro estuvo peleando con otro cuando venía a visitarte –meditó por un momento Eimi.

-¿Ha?

-Sasuke ha venido todos los días a visitarte, claro también otro chico llamado Sai con quien se peleaba, y otros amigos tuyos –sonrió la señora –me alegra que ahora seas más abierta.

La joven le devolvió la sonrisa, era verdad, ya no era la misma chica que se encerraba en sus libros, ahora tenía amigos.

Después de unos minutos tocaron la puerta.

-Deben de ser tus amigos –se levantó la señora Haruno para abrir la puerta dejando ver a Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata.

-¡Sakura! –Naruto entró como si fuera su casa para acercarse a abrazar a la chica.

Sasuke al ver sus intenciones lo sujeto rápidamente mientras se le hinchaba una vena.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¿O te dan celos de que la abrase aun sabiendo que tengo novia? –Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

El azabache solo cerró sus ojos mientras su vena se hinchaba más –si te dejó que la abraces le harás daño, idiota.

-¿a quién le dices idiota teme? ¡Además no le are nada!–hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-baka.

-¡teme!

-¡Sakura! por fin despertaste –le dijo Hinata para tratar de dar fin a esa discusión – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien diría yo –no sentía dolor ahora que lo pensaba.

-Espero te den de alta pronto.

-Iré a preguntar –dijo la señora Eimi antes de salir de la habitación.

-Oigan… -todos miraron a Sakura quien se mantenía cabizbaja –yo… solo quiero darles las gracias…

-¿Por qué nos das las gracias? –preguntó el rubio parpadeando rápidamente.

-Por venir a visitarme…

-¡Pero para eso no tienes que darnos las gracias!

-Exacto, eres nuestra amiga por eso venimos a visitarte –dijeron Naruto y Hinata.

Sakura les sonrió a ambos para luego ver a Sasuke quien se veía muy relajado.

-Bueno, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que irme, mi padre tendrá una cena con su jefe y tengo que estar temprano –se despidió Hinata –cuídate mucho.

-Yo la acompañare, ¡nos vemos después Sakura mejórate! –gritó con euforia el rubio.

-Adiós –se despidió de ambos.

Después de que la pareja se fuera, la habitación quedo en total silencio.

-Yo/Sakura

-Hn, habla tu primero.

-He... no, adelante.

-Prefiero oírte –Sasuke se sentó en la única silla que había en aquella blanca habitación esperando a que la chica hablara.

-Bien... –suspiró hondo –yo quería pedirte disculpas. No debí haber insistido a que me dijeras que te sucedía -miro cabizbaja mientras apretaba la manta con sus manos.

-No, yo debería de... disculparme. Si no te hubiera gritado nada de esto habría pasado –dijo tragando su orgullo y mirando hacia otro punto -es mi culpa que estés aquí... dos veces e ocasionado a que vinieras aquí.

-¡No digas eso! –casi se cae de la cama al moverse con brusquedad –no tienes la culpa de nada además, Karin fue... –se detuvo al recordarla. Le daba terror pensar en ella y más ahora que fue expulsada.

-Karin ya no te hará nada –respondió como si hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos –estaba muy asustada después de que te desmayaste… bueno, asustada de que fuera a ser la responsable.

-¿Pensó que me había matado? –preguntó a lo que Sasuke contesto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura comenzó a reír provocando un desconcierto por parte del pelinegro.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Nada, solo que me imagine la cara de Karin cuando pensó que yo había pasado al otro mundo –comenzó a reír más.

-Eso no es gracioso -la regaño cruzándose de brazos -yo me preocupe mucho...

Paró de reír, miró a Sasuke quien estaba serio.

Ella avergonzada solo dijo un lo siento muy bajito.

-Hmp, eres tan... impredecible -sonrió de medio lado mientras ladeaba la cabeza –haces como si todo fuera tan a la ligera.

No dijeron nada por unos segundos, dejando un silencio en el ambiente.

-Tal vez… -comenzó la pelirosa –prefiero no preocuparme tanto. Si no, pasaría toda mi vida en una burbuja de tristeza.

Saskue la miró con los ojos muy abiertos –Hmp, como dije: eres tan impredecible –sonrió de medio lado mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba pesadamente.

-Y dime... –no sabía si preguntarle era lo más conveniente, pero su madre le había mencionado algo al respecto -¿Sai también ha venido a verme?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –su ceño se frunció dejando ver su enojo.

-Mi madre me dijo...

-Hmp sí, pero estos días se fue de la cuidad ya que tenía que ir a otro país. Eso escuche.

-Ho… ya veo –se recostó mientras cerraba sus ojos, no quería pensar en esos momentos pero la voz de Sasuke la sobresalto.

-Sakura... hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Se incorporó lentamente -¿Qué pasa?

Suspiro antes de empezar –veras…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la señora Haruno – ¡Sakura! –Entró muy alegre –te darán de alta mañana ya que es algo tarde así que mejor descansa esta noche aquí.

-He… está bien mamá –la repentina aparición de su madre la sobresalto un poco.

-Si ya es un poco tarde, creo que ya me tengo que ir –Sasuke se levantó para luego despedirse y marcharse.

Sakura no dijo nada, por un momento pensó que su madre había interrumpido algo muy importante pero no sabía con exactitud que era exactamente.

Decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto así que decidió dormir. Aunque le intrigaba el por qué Sasuke se había comportado tan extraño aquella vez y más lo que quería decirle ahora. En fin, decidió cerras sus ojos para poder descansar de esos y otros problemas.

* * *

><p>-Bien, creo que es la última maleta –Fugaku miró por última vez a su esposa y a su hijo mayor antes de partir –Hare todo lo posible para mantenerme en contacto.<p>

-Cuídate mucho –Mikoto lo abrazó mientras unas lágrimas recorrían por su rostro.

-Lo are, no te preocupes –Miró a su hijo mayor –Itachi, cuida muy bien a tu madre y a tu hermano.

-Claro –se acercó para darle un abrazo –si necesitas ayuda, iré a Italia rápidamente.

-No, escúchame bien –lo tomó por los hombros para mirarlo frente a frente –es muy peligro que tu o Sasuke vallan, nunca lo hagan ¿de acuerdo?

-Hmp –sonrió con sorna –no te prometo nada, eres mi padre y are lo que tenga entre mano.

El mayor Uchiha lo miró expectante –no has cambiado en nada –sonrió para sí mismo –bien, pero Sasuke no debe de ir por nada en el mundo. Tú ya estas a punto de terminar tus estudios para ingeniería pero Sasuke aún está en el instituto. Para Madara será muy fácil persuadirlo.

-¿No crees que Madara se le haría más fácil venir por Sasuke? Quiero decir, ¿Él sabe qué edad tiene? Si fuera así ya lo querría para decirle que estudie administración.

-No sabe ya que tiene más prioridad en ti. Aun así are todo lo posible para que nos deje en paz.

-Me pregunto qué dirá cuando sepa que no poder contribuir en "su empresa" –se cruzó de brazos meditando.

-No lo sé pero no me quiero imaginar nada –suspiró Fugaku -¿en dónde está Sasuke? –miró a su alrededor buscando a su hijo menor.

-No debe de tardar cariño, fue a visitar a una amiga al hospital.

-Sasuke sí que ha cambiado –se alegró el mayor al ver que antes su hijo se preocupaba solo por él cuando era solo un niño.

-Hn, esa chica lo ha cambiado quieres decir –se encogió de hombres Itachi –desde que la conoció se ha vuelto menos engreído.

-¿A quién le dices engreído? –todos miraron por detrás ya que el menor acababa de llegar.

-¡Hablando del rey de roma! –gritó el de coleta.

Sasuke lo ignoró para ver a su padre -¿ya te vas?

-Sí, es mejor por su seguridad. Cuídate hijo –le extendió la mano.

El menor solo miró la mano sin moverse -¿volverás…?

-No lo sé, pero are lo posible –soltó el brazo al ver que no le correspondía, pero fue empujado por el fuerte abrazo que le dio su hijo menor.

-Cuídate.

-Tenlo por seguro –correspondió el abrazo quedando así por unos segundos, padre e hijo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana después de tantos acontecimientos. Pronto serían los exámenes finales para dar paso a las vacaciones.<p>

-! Por fin! !pronto estaremos de vacaciones!

-Ni te emociones dobe, tu más que nadie debe de estudiar.

-! Pero ya estudie mucho teme!

-Hmp.

-Pff... pero que vocabulario tienes.

-No es de tu incumbencia dobe.

-¡Deja de decirme dobe teme!

-Y ahí va de nuevo –suspiró la pelirosa.

Hinata rió al ver el comportamiento de ambos chicos. Los cuatro se dirigían al parque para relajarse después de haber estudiado un poco en la biblioteca. Los dos jóvenes iban delante aun discutiendo mientras Sakura y Hinata les seguían por detrás.

La ojijade estaba muy pensativa viendo el suelo. Le daba una mirada de reojo a Hinata observando su vestimenta. Llevaba una linda falta color lila, una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro, unas zapatillas del mismo color y su cabello largo estaba suelto.

"Viste muy bien" pensó Sakura. Observó como vestía ella misma. Una larga falta gris, una blusa holgada de cuadros, sus zapatos que parecían de una señora y su cabello completamente recogido dejando ver su amplia frente. No era como si le disgustara vestirse a su manera pero…

Se sentía fuera de lugar alado de ella.

-¿Sakura? –salió de su cavilaciones para observar a Hinata -¿te encuentras bien?

-Ha… si, no pasa nada.

-Te veo muy distraída ¿pasa algo? –preguntó la peliazul.

-No es nada, es solo que… -se detuvo, observó a los chicos que se habían adelantado sin percatarse de que ellas se habían detenido.

Sakura observó a la chica con determinación, mientras Hinata esperaba impaciente el por qué el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Hinata, quiero que me ayudes.

-¿Ayudarte?

-Sí, quiero… que me ayudes a cambiar de imagen –hablo de golpe la chica cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Hinata se sorprendió por la petición, pero la verdad le alegraba que le tuviera confianza como para que le pidiera ayuda.

-¡Claro! Pero no se mucho de modas –se excusa haciendo que las esperanzas de Sakura calleran un poco.

-Pero has de saber más que yo –la ánimo la pelirosa.

-Mmm –Hinata medito por unos segundos -¡ya se! Tengo una amiga que sabe mucho de esto, le pediré que nos ayude –alzo su dedo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente mientras la abrazaba –¡muchas gracias!

La verdad le intrigaba que era lo que Sasuke le quería decir.

Y si sus sospechas son ciertas….tenía que hacer algo… aunque le perjudicara.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo reviews:<strong>

**Betsy Uchiha-Song Hyo Woonk: hola! ****Wow me alegro que al ver que subí el capítulo se te haya quitado el sueño hahaha gracias por tu comentario! Aquí Karin tiene parte de su merecido jojojo espero haya gustado el capítulo! Saludos :D**

**Luciana: deje en suspenso lo lamento hahaha gracias por tu comentario!**

**Alexa Hiwatari: gracias por el review! La verdad me motivan a continuar esta historia! Saludos!**

**Pysakura: aquí el capítulo! O: tengo una fan? Me siento importante hahahha gracias por el review espero te haya gustado este capítulo sayo! :D**

**Ayame De Uchiha: muchas gracias por el comentario, trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo para el entretenimiento de ustedes y el mío también XD saludos! **

**vikolove13: lamento la tardanza! Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Gracias por el review en verdad me motivan en escribir :D sayo!**

**Citrus-Gi: Gracias por el comentario! Aquí el capítulo! :D**

**cerezo-angie: Karin esta en mis dos listas negras! Hahaha espero te guste el capitulo! Gracias por el comentario! :D**

**rikikukis: lamentablemente a Sakura todo le pasa pero pues por algo es la portagonista XD gracias por el review! **

**Tash Masen: si me tarde por la escuela pero por fin termine! :D después de mil años pero aquí esta! Espero te guste el capítulo! **

**Cerezito-Karla: el capítulo aquí! Haha gracias por el comentario! Saludos :)**

**Monika-N: aquí la continuación! Espero te guste! :D**

**Unicentauro Project: gracias por el review! Me alegra que les gusten mi historia X) saludos!**

**Tamara saez: perdón por la tardanza! Pero por fin lo pude subir! Espero te guste el capítulo! Saludos! :D**

**.**

**Hasta la próxima! **


	8. Recuerdos

**Se que no tengo perdón por no haber subido la continuación por meses! Pero la escuela no me dejo en ningún momento! Y ahora debería estar estudiando pero las ideas se me vinieron y me puse a escribir. XD Lamento la tardanza enserio! **

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero les guste!**

**Recuerdos**

**.**

Suspiró resignada viéndose en el espejo, su falda larga y su suéter holgado cubrían muy bien su cuerpo haciéndola ver pequeña y escuálida. Desde que había decidido cambiar para ser una persona fuerte y segura reconoció que su forma de vestir no le ayudaría mucho. No le disgusta su apariencia, al contario lo veía como una forma sin importancia, pero al ver a otras chicas con ropa que les hacían lucir muy bien se sentía… _inferior_. Años atrás cuando reconoció que ningún chico se acercaría a ella por su enfermedad, o por si milagros del destino, alguno fuera a interesarse en ella (aunque no lo vio posible) se alejó de los demás para no ser lastimada por sus burlas. Simplemente pensó en una buena forma para que las personas se alejaran de ella, y vio que la mayoría de las personas eran muy superficiales, el no tener una buena apariencia era una buena opción, por lo que se escondió en aquella ropa tan desaliñada.

A ella nunca le importó su apariencia (hasta ahora), lo que mas le había importado y ha añorado por años es poder curarse de su enfermedad.

Pero claro, la gente no entiende.

No están en la misma situación.

* * *

><p>-Y bien Hinata, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu amiga?<p>

-Sakura, no debe de tardar… -"espero no se haya arrepentido" pensó por un momento la Hyuga, quien miró a su amiga quien se quedó muy pensativa.

Se encontraban ella y una chica rubia en la entrada del centro comercial esperando a la pelirosa.

-¡Ahí viene! –respiró aliviada y feliz al ver llegar a su amiga –¡Sakura! –alzó la mano para que las pudiera localizar.

Ella de acercó un poco temerosa, esa mañana se sintió arrepentida de haber decidido eso pero ya no había vuelta hacia atras–hola, lamento la tardanza.

-No te preocupes, mira ella es mi amiga Ino –le presentó a la rubia quien tenia los ojos muy abiertos –"tal vez le impresionó ver la ropa de Sakura" –pensó la peliazul al ver la reacción de la rubia.

-¿Fren..tona?

Sakura se quedó petrificada al escucharla. La observó mas detalladamente, aquella cara le era muy familiar, _"ella es mi amiga Ino"_ las palabras de la Hyuga resonaron en su cabeza. Sintió un fuerte abrazo sacándola de sus cabales, la rubia la abrazó llorando.

-Ino..-dijo en un susurró el nombre de la única y primer amiga que tuvo en su infancia.

-¡Frentona! ¡Tanto tiempo y nunca supe nada de ti! –se separó de ella para mirarla -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

La pelirosa solo agacho la cabeza, era verdad nunca le dijo nada, porque creyó que reaccionaria igual que todos.

_Flash back_

_-¿Cuándo regresaras? –preguntó una niña de unos ocho años a una rubia de la misma edad._

_-No lo se, mamá dice que mi abuela esta delicada, supongo que muy enferma, creo que estaré muchos días en esa cuidad –respondió la rubia –¡solo espero estar para el día de tu cumpleaños!_

_Era verdad, solo faltaban dos semanas para el cumpleaños de la pelirosa –pero… no tendré una fiesta… mis padres no podrán pagarla –pensó con tristeza al recordar que sus padres gastaban mucho dinero en sus medicinas._

_-¡Eso no importa! Un cumpleaños se festeja aun cuando solo es con un pastel –sonrió la pequeña rubia –bien tengo que ir a casa, mañana saldré temprano. ¡Nos vemos después! –salió corriendo agitando su mano._

_Sakura observó como se alejaba. Era la primera amiga que había tenido. Anteriormente, había estado en dos escuelas en las que nadie quería hablar con ella ya que desde un principio se supo de su enfermedad. Esta vez decidió no decir nada para al menos la trataran bien. Ni siquiera Ino sabia._

_._

_._

.

_-¡Sakura! –la maestra corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la niña, quien se había desmayado en el patio en la hora del receso –¡llama a la enfermera! –le indicó la mujer a uno de los niños que estaban viendo la escena._

_._

.

.

_-¡aléjate de mi! ¡Me vas a contagiar! –una niña la miró con burla al ver que Sakura se acercaba con una pelota para jugar con ellos._

_-Pero yo…_

_-¡Cuando venga Ino de shangai le diremos para que se revise! –gritó un niño mirándola con horror._

_-¡sí! ¡Es mejor que no se junte más contigo! –articuló la niña mientras se alejaba corriendo._

_-No… -algunas lagrimas salieron por sus ojos, se arrodillo con la pelota en sus manos –"también me odiara" –pensó al ver como reaccionaron todos, lo más probable era que su única amiga también le tendría miedo._

_._

.

.

_-¿Y Sakura?-preguntó una rubia con un paquete entre sus manos. Era el cumpleaños de la pelirosa asi que decidió darle un obsequio aunque fuese pequeño._

_-¡Se fue! Y que bueno porque luego nos contagiará –gritó una niña._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si, por cierto… debería de revisarte por si acaso…_

_La rubia no entendía nada de lo que decían "¿A caso es una broma?"_

_-Silencio Miu –la profesora regaño a la niña quien solo se agacho avergonzada –ven Ino te explicare –la guío frente a su escritorio para contarle lo sucedido._

_La pequeña se asombró por todo lo que le contó la maestra, jamas se imagino aquello._

_-Dime Ino… ¿tú sabias que Sakura estaba enferma?_

_-No profesora…_

_La mujer la miró por unos segundos confirmando a que su alumna no estaba mintiendo –bien… es todo._

_Fin del flash back_

-Te fuiste sin siquiera decir nada… -susurró la rubia -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Yo…

-Al regresar supe que te habías cambiado de cuidad, me dijeron que estabas enferma…

-Pensé… que me odiarías… igual que todos –miró cabizbaja tratando de no llorar, aunque su voz la delato.

-¡Tonta! –la abrazó con fuerza –se supone que como mejor amiga te iba a dar todo mi apoyo.

La pelirosa simplemente comenzó a llorar, musitando un "lo siento" a lo mas bajo. Tanto tiempo pensó que Ino la odiaría pero ahí estaba ella, abrazándola, después de tantos años, regañándola por no haber dicho nada.

Después de tantos años en los que se sintió _sola_.

Después de unos minutos de explicaciones y aclaraciones Hinata aclaro la garganta para que les tomara atención –bien… como ya todo esta aclarado, ¿que tal si entramos? Se esta haciendo un poco tarde…

-Si, lo sentimos Hinata –la pelirosa se limpió la cara con la manga de su suéter.

-Claro, el calor me esta matando –la rubia hizo lo mismo para luego mirar con reproche el cielo completamente despejado.

Las tres de adentraron al centro comercial para comenzar de una buena vez el cambio de la pelirosa.

-Por cierto Ino, ¿Desde cuando estas en esta ciudad? –se le hacia un poco extraño, ya que si no mas recordaba su familia estaba muy bien en su ciudad natal.

-Pues veras, mis padres se separaron hace como un año, y mi madre decidió mudarse aquí, exactamente seis meses –explicó restándola importancia.

-Yo… lo siento, no quise preguntar algo así…

-No te preocupes, desde hace años que mis padres no se toleraban. Ya sabia que algún día iba a pasar eso –suspiró –pero bueno, ¡vasta de charlas ahora hay que comenzar! –alzó un puño en forma de victoria para luego mirar a la pelirosa –por cierto Sakura… ¿que te pasó? –no había reparado en la ropa que tenia su amiga ya que con tantas emociones no se dio cuenta hasta en ese momento -¿Por qué estas vestida como abuelita?

Hinata rio muy bajo y Sakura la miró con un puchero.

–Eso ya no importa, ¡lo importante es que me ayuden!

-Veamos… -la rubia la miró con cautela, una idea de se le vino a la cabeza para luego mirar con complicidad a su amiga –dime Sakura… ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Qué? –un frio recorrió por su espalda -¿de… que hablas…?

-Se llama Sasuke

-¡Hinata!

-Valla, eso me lo suponía –rio al ver como Sakura miraba enojada a Hinata quien solo reía nerviosa –vamos Sakura, tengo que ponerme al corriente de todo, hace años que no se de ti.

-La ojijade miro con tristeza el suelo.

-He… ¿Qué tal si empezamos con la ropa? –sugirió Hinata al ver la cara de la chica.

-¡Buena idea Hinata! –Ino agarró de un brazo a Sakura y del otro a Hinata arrastrándolas a un local.

"este día va a ser muy largo" pensó la pelirosa al ver como Ino veía con emoción la ropa.

* * *

><p>Estaba en su habitación observando una pelota que tenia entre sus manos, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado últimamente. Había visto a su padre después de tantos años, las amenazas de su tío, la verdadera forma de ser de karin y la enfermedad de su amiga pelirosa.<p>

Frunció el seño arrojando la pelota, tantos cosas en tan poco tiempo. Recordó cuando pidió ese deseo en el que le gustaría que su vida fuera más… interesante. No creía en esas cosas pero era un poco extraño que todo eso pasara, y después de eso.

La imagen de la ojijade llego de repente a su cabeza. _"que me pasa"_ pensó golpeándose con una almohada.

_"te dije que no te… que no te enamoraras de mi"_ y la frase de la chica estalló como una bomba en su cabeza. Esa frase que le dijo en el hospital, la recordó llorando mirando hacia abajo, indefensa, conectada a esos cables, saliendo aquello de sus labios.

_¿Lo estaba?_

_"Eso no justifica nada"_ ahora su respuesta se escucho como un eco dentro de su cerebro. Esa respuesta que dio sin darse cuenta, la preocupación lo había embargado en ese momento dejando todo a un lado.

_¿Acaso será…?_

Estaba muy confundido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, una chica pelirosa veía muy pensativa la ropa que estaba sobre su cama, recordó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, nunca se había divertido tanto comprando ropa.<p>

_Flash back_

_-¡Vamos frentona pruébatelo! –le agitó una falda con ambas manos._

_-No creo que me quede bien -miró con miedo aquella prenda que la rubia tenia._

_-No sabrás si te queda hasta que te lo pruebes anda ve y pruébatelo –se la arrogó y la empujo al vestidor –hum ¡Hinata! Encuentra algo que le quede a esto –le dio una blusa color lila._

_-esta bien._

_Después de 10 minutos._

_-¡Sakura porque tardas tanto! –ya se había impacientado al no ver rastro de ella._

_-¡No saldré con esto! –se escuchó desde el interior del probador._

_-¡Pero si siempre usas faldas!_

_-¡Si pero no tan cortas Hinata! ¡bien lo sabes!_

_-Ya me canse –entro al probador y después de varias discusiones por fin salió._

_-¡Sakura te ves muy bien!_

_-Sabia que esa falda te quedaría, soy toda una genio –se enorgulleció la rubia._

_-Aún falta tu cabello – la ojiperla miró el cabello rosa de su amiga._

_-Sí... esta un poco descuidado, después de pagar esto ¡vamos a la peluquería! –gritó con muchos ánimos la rubia._

_Fin del flash back_

Su amiga seguía igual de explosiva, no había cambiado nada y le seguía diciendo "frentona", desde aquella vez que la conoció.

_Flash back_

_-Bien clase ella será su nueva compañera su nombre es Sakura espero se lleven bien con ella –miró a la niña –toma asiento._

_Sakura se sentó en el lugar más alejado, ya había tenido malas experiencias en sus dos antiguas escuelas así que no quiso empezar mal._

_Ino la miró desde su lugar "debe de ser tímida" pensó, ya en la hora del receso le daría la bienvenida._

.

.

.

_-¡Hola! –saludó efusivamente a la pequeña que estaba sentada sola en un columpio –mi nombre es Ino._

_-Hola…_

_-No seas tímida, sé que ser nueva no es nada fácil ya que no conoces a nadie._

_Sakura solo la miraba sin decir nada. Desvió la mirada al suelo mientras hacia círculos con su pie._

_-¿Mmm no hablas mucho verdad? –se sentó en el columpio de a lado observando los círculos que hacia._

_-¿Por qué… me hablas? –preguntó deteniéndose aun mirando el suelo._

_A Ino se le sorprendió que le preguntara eso –por que quiero ser tu amiga._

_Sakura la miró incrédula, notó que la rubia estaba sonriendo. No había escuchado que alguien quisiera ser su amiga._

_Unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas desconcertando a la ojiazul._

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Por nada… es eso lo que… -se limpió la cara con las mangas de su sudadera –nuca he tenido un amigo…_

_-¿Enserio? ¿Y eso por qué?_

_-Pues… -pensaba decirle la razón pero no quería que la única persona que quería ser su amiga se esfumara –porque se burlan de mi frente… -y si era verdad, también la molestaban por eso, pero no era la razón principal._

_Ino se quedó pensativa y la observó mas detenidamente –pues si es algo grande pero es una exageración… mmm ¡ya se!, para que tengas más confianza de ti misma te diré ¡frentona!_

_-¿He? –"¿habré escuchado bien?" le pareció una forma rara de tener mas confianza en si misma._

_-Sí, te tienes que sentir orgullosa de tu forma de ser así que cuando te diga a si no te tienes que avergonzar ¿vale? –le guiñó un ojo._

_A la pelirosa le tomo un poco extraño pero seria bueno intentar subir su autoestima -¡vale! –se levantó sonriendo con autosuficiencia._

_Fin del flash back_

Terminó de vestirse para mirarse al espejo. Se veía realmente…. diferente.

Pero se sentía con mas confianza y se sentía…

_Bonita._

Le intrigaba la reacción que tendrán todos al verla, pero eso será unas horas después de la entrada a clases ya que tenia que ir a su cheque en el hospital.

Para asegurarse de que todo va bien.

* * *

><p>La impaciencia lo embargó al no verla llegar, estaba tan confundido y tan extraño ese día. Recordó que la pelirosa le dijo que tenia que ir a su chequeo así que llegaría tarde ese día. Tenia que aclarar muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos que lo alborotaban por dentro.<p>

Y había solo una forma de comprobarlo, tenia que verla una vez más y hablar con ella para aclarase a si mismo.

-Aver… quiero que hagan la página… -el maestro fue interrumpido por unos golpes provenientes de la puerta. Se dirigió a ella y la abrió sin dejar ver quien era –Señorita Haruno, llego en buena hora apenas vamos a empezar, pase.

Entró un poco nerviosa.

Un silencio en toda el aula.

Observó los rostros de sus compañeros…

Todos, completamente todos estaban sorprendidos.

-¡Te ves bien Sakura! –su amigo rubio rompió el silencio seguido de un gran alboroto por parte de sus compañeros.

Sasuke desde su asiento la observó detenidamente. Llevaba una falta arriba de sus rodillas de color blanco, una blusa rosa un poco ajustada y unos zapatos del mismo color. Su cabello, que le llegaba a media espalda estaba suelto adornándolo con una cinta rosa, tenia un poco de maquilla, y lo que le destacaba era el brillo que tenia en los labios.

Se veía completamente…

_"hermosa" _

Pensó sin siquiera notarlo, sacudió su cabeza y sintió un vuelco en el estomago y su corazón acelerado.

Sus sospechas estaban siendo aclaradas.

_¿Lo estaba?_

Con solo verla se sentía tan…

_Extraño_

Suspiró un poco, ordenando sus ideas. Si, no hay otra explicación. Meditó un poco para aceptarlo mentalmente pero era cierto…

_Sasuke Uchiha se había enamorado_

Y de la persona que nunca se había imaginado desde un principio.

A la que le prometió no hacerlo.

.

**Es muy corto lo se! Pero no creo tener chance de escribir estos días (la uni no me deja y mas porque deje una materiaT_T) espero haya disfrutado este capitulo y como tengo el tiempo justo no podre responder reviews espero me disculpen. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Sayoo~**

**:D**

**Atte. Yureny**


	9. Reacciones

**Hola mundo! Si esta vez no tarde mucho gracias a las vacaciones! **

**Espero disfruten el capitulo!**

**Reacciones**

_**.**_

_"Trágame tierra"_ fue lo primero que pensó al ver las miradas de todos sus compañeros sobre ella. La iniciativa que tenía hace unos segundos se esfumó para dar a flote los nervios. Nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención por lo que en esos momentos se sentía sumamente incomoda. Estuvo parada sin moverse por un minuto, el cual se le hizo eterno, pensó en huir pero sus piernas no les respondían pareciendo que estuviesen clavados al suelo. Dio gracias al tomar su medicamente hace poco ya que si no, los nervios la hubiesen consumido de más y tendría que dar de nuevo una visita al hospital.

-¡Te vez bien Sakura! –por fin alguien se animó a romper el silencio dando por echo al mas gritón, Naruto.

Reaccionó ante el gran bullicio que se formó. Nunca creyó que todos fueran a reaccionar así, haciendo que su incomodidad fuera mayor.

-¡Silencio! ¡Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto y pongan atención! –todos callaron ante la molestia del profesor –señorita Haruno por favor tome asiento.

-si... Kakashi sensei… -rápidamente se dirigió a su mismo asiento de siempre. Aunque lo no pareciera, Kakashi también se sorprendió ante el gran cambio de su alumna.

Mientras pasaba por las filas podía escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros, a lo que prefirió no tomarles importancia. Sus nervios regresaron al ver a cierto pelinegro sentado a lado de su lugar.

-buenos días... Sasuke kun –toda la mañana se pregunto como reaccionaria el pelinegro y que es lo que le diría. Tal vez un "Ho Sakura luces hermosa" o "vaya luces espectacular"

-hmp.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para la pelirosa, pensó en tantas cosas para que solo fuera un "hmp"

Con decepción miró hacia el frente tratando de poner atención a la clase.

Las pocas horas antes del almuerzo pasaron muy lentas para la mala suerte del pelinegro. Al ver a la chica se cautivo por lo hermosa que era, claro eso lo sabia desde antes. Pero al escuchar los "comentarios" de varios de sus compañeros se molesto. Al oír "valla la fea no esta tan mal" "la nerd se lo tenia bien escondido" "me le lanzo" se sintió con tanta impotencia. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a esos sujetos? Antes de tocarla tendrán que pasar sobre él.

Miro con ojos asesinos a uno de sus compañeros al escuchar una idiotez. El chico que estaba adelante del azabache sintió la penetrante miranda y comprobando que era de Uchiha trago gordo y mejor guardo silencio. Todos sabían que Sasuke era su amigo pero al parecer lo olvidaron por la impresión.

Después de esas tres horas por fin sonó el bendito timbre del almuerzo.

-Uchiha Sasuke y Usumaki Naruto, la directora los mando a llamar antes del receso, ahora que lo recuerdo.

"Maldición" pensó al ver al profesor, la mala suerte de Sasuke no podía ser peor, genial ahora no podrá cuidar a la pelirosa de todos esos pervertidos.

Caminaron hacia la dirección al paso del azabache que claro era con mucha prisa.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Espera vas muy rápido! –casi corría de lo rápido que iban -¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Calla dobe y camina –la gélida voz de Sasuke lo desconcertó. Usualmente hablaba así pero esta vez era como si estuviera molesto.

-¿Y a ti que te picó? -medito unos segundos hasta que una sonrisa tonta se formo en su rostro –no me digas que quieres darte prisa para ir con Saku... –se dio de bruces con la espalda del chico que se paro en seco –¡hey!

-hmp

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mirando frente a Sasuke observando la puerta de la dirección – ¿y por qué te paraste así de repente? ¡Hiciste que me golpeara mi hermoso rostro! -dijo mientras se sobaba su nariz.

-¿Pero qué idioteces dices? –arqueó aun ceja –y deja de gritar de una buena vez.

-ho disculpa –sonrió altanero mirando dramático –es que tu no aprecias el arte de la creación...

-hmp, mas bien error de la creación...

-¡Teme!

-¡Guarden silencio! -la directora salió de su oficina al escuchar el alboroto y se encontró a quienes había llamado -¡Usumaki Naruto! no vuelvas hacer tanto escandalo en mi institución.

-¡Lo siento directora! pero es que...

-¡Ya basta! -suspiro para tratar de calmarse -entren a mi oficina ahora.

Los dos jóvenes entraron un tanto nerviosos sin saber para que los hubieran llamado. Pasaron por recepción para luego entrar a la oficina. En verdad Naruto era un escandaloso ya que hasta la oficina de la directora llegaron sus gritos. Ya dentro la mujer les hizo una seña para que tomaran asiento.

-Bien, prime...

-¡Esta vez yo no fui! -interrumpió el rubio –¡le juro que no hemos hecho nada!

-Si me dejas...

-¡Es verdad! -volvió a interrumpir a la rubia -¡solo estamos atentos a nuestros estudios!

-Naruto... -ahora le estaba colmando la paciencia a Sasuke.

-¡Dile Sasuke! nosotros no…

-¡Naruto! -grito tan fuerte la directora que sorprendió a ambos –yo no les llame para regañarlos.

-¿No? ¿Entonces para qué?

-ES lo que trato de explicarles ¡pero me interrumpes!

-jeje lo siento -se rasco la cabeza avergonzado.

Tsunade suspiro cansada –bien, como les decía... solo les quiero recordar que sus calificaciones tienen que subir ya que, como los exámenes finales empiezan mañana quiero que hagan su mayor esfuerzo.

-¿Eso es todo? -pregunto el azabache desesperado. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, no soporta pensar que un idiota se estuviese propasando con la ojijade en ese momento.

-mm no, también quiero pedirles otra cosas –se recargó en su silla –quiero que sean los encargados de la fiesta de fin de curso, solo esta vez ya que el siguiente baile será el próximo semestre, ósea la graduación y de ese estaré encargada yo.

-Pero nosotros no sabemos hacer organizaciones así –se excuso el rubio –¿no cree que seria más conveniente que lo organice la sociedad de alumnos?

-Lo harán, solo quiero que ustedes den apoyo con ellos además que seria algo gratificante en sus expedientes escolares.

Los dos lo meditaron por unos segundos.

-por mí no hay problema -respondió Naruto.

-hmp, esta bien.

-bien –sonrió victoriosa, pensó que seria muy difícil convencerlos pero resulto lo contrario. Lo hacia por el bien de ambos, las universidades se han vuelto muy estrictas con respecto a la conducta de los alumnos y no quería que fueran rechazados por las tonterías que hicieron en el pasado -el baile será dentro de tres semanas después de que se den los resultados de los exámenes, por lo pronto tienen que hablar con el que este a cargo de la sociedad de alumnos. Puedes retirarte Sasuke.

-¿Y que hay de mi?

-Tu no tendrás receso por hoy Naruto, por escandaloso.

-¡Pero eso es injusto!

-¡callate Naruto! ¿Ves que lo estas haciendo de nuevo?

-Usted también esta gritando –se cruzo de brazos entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡NARUTO!

Sasuke salió ante ese ajetreo, no quería seguir escuchando gritos sin sentido todo por culpa de su amigo, tenía cosas más importante que hacer.

* * *

><p>Después de ver que Sasuke se iba a la dirección se dirigió a comer su almuerzo. Al entrar a la cafetería sus nervios volvieron al sentir que todas las miradas se posaban de nuevo en ella. Rápidamente tomo asiento en alguna mesa apartada un tanto avergonzada. Notó que Neji estaba con una chica así que decidió no interrumpir.<p>

_"Nunca pensé que todos me mirarían aquí también"_ saco su almuerzo con sus manos temblorosas tratando de ignorar a los demás.

-hola ¿puedo hacerte compañía preciosa? –un chico de cabello negro con corte de maseta y ojos muy redondos le guiño un ojo mientras se sentaba sin siquiera tener respuesta –eres encantadora ¿como es que no te había visto antes?

-he…

-¡Eres una hermosa flor de cerezo!

-Ya deja de molestarla Lee –lo paró de la camisa como si fuese de papel para jalarlo lejos de ahí.

-¡Suéltame Suigetsu! ¡O si no sufrirás la ira del fuego de la juventud!

-sí como digas verde -lo llevo a rastras mientras se le formaba una gota en su cabeza con solo escuchar las frases extrañas de Lee.

_"Gracias Suigetsu"_ pensó suspirando mientras veía la escena. Desde su accidente con Karin él se había vuelto su amigo, tomándole mucha confianza.

-¿Por qué estas de nuevo sola? –la voz de Neji la sobresalto. La veía esperando una respuesta –si te quedas aquí te seguirán acosando.

-he... es que vi que estabas con una chica así que no quise... -el jalón de Neji en su brazo no la dejó terminar dirigiéndola a una mesa donde una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color la veía muy sonriente.

-Sakura ella es Tenten, esta en el mismo curso que yo y Suigetsu. Es nueva en la escuela.

-hola es un gusto –saludó la castaña.

-el placer eso mío –le extendió la mano mientras sonreía.

-Sakura san tiene muchos admiradores ahora –llegó un cansado Suigetsu –ya van ocho chicos que alejo de ti –se dirigió a la ojijade.

-Hun, son solo una bola de hipócritas –respondió Neji.

-Es verdad –se sentó Suigetsu -¿Dónde esta Sasuke? Él con solo una mirada los espanta a todos.

-No creo que a Sasuke le importe eso –respondió Sakura.

Ella tenia las esperanzas de que el chico le dijera algo por su nuevo cambio pero al parecer no le importo en lo absoluto dándose a entender que tuvo ideas erróneas al creer que él sintiese algo por ella.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Ustedes son amigos no? Así que le interesa tu propio bienestar –le sonrió el de dientes de tiburón.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. Era cierto que eran amigos y gracias a eso ahora tenia más de los que pudo haber imagino, supuso que eso era mucho mejor que nada.

-Así que es por eso que te protegemos ya que si no ¡Sasuke nos regaña! Aunque claro, también nos importas Sakura –le guiño un ojo el peli azul al igual Neji le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Gracias –respondió muy feliz la pelirosa.

Mientras tanto, Tenten solo miraba ajena a la conversación. Por las palabras de aliento que le daban sus compañeros de clase, supuso que Sakura tenía complicaciones con ese tal Sasuke. En fin, quería ser su amiga y si se tomaban confianza le gustaría ayudarle en lo que sea.

-¡Por favor! –de la nada salió Lee sobresaltando a los presentes de la mesa –¡acepta una cita conmigo!

-¿He? -Lee tomó sus manos mientras se arrodillaba –pero…

-¡ho dulce flor de cerezo! –empezó a recitar un poema que tenia escrito en un papel –lo acabo de escribir –le susurró el chico –¿acaso eres lo más bello? ¡Te vi hace unos minutos! ¡Y tu herm…

Todos miraron quien había golpeado al chico dejándose ver a un Sasuke molesto.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-Largo… -su voz sonó tan fría que puso de pelos de punta a Tenten.

_"¿Ese es el tal Sasuke? Sakura se ve demasiado dulce como para ser su amiga"_ pensó la de ojos chocolate _"aunque… pensándolo bien, los polos opuestos se atraen"_ se dedujo mientras sonreía internamente observando como Sasuke ahuyentaba a Lee y como Sakura lo regañaba por ser tan duro.

-¿Acaso querías salir con él? –le preguntó Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡No! Pero pudiste ser más amable –protesto la pelirosa.

-Ba, es un idiota –se cruzo de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Por cierto Sasuke –interrumpió Neji -¿Dónde esta Naruto?

-hum castigado en dirección –respondió sin importancia mientras comenzaba a comer su almuerzo.

-¿Castigado? ¿y ahora que hizo?

-Escandalo.

-Naruto nunca cambiara... –suspiró la pelirosa ante la insolencia de su amigo rubio.

-¿Qué se le puede hacer? –se encogió de hombros el pelinegro mientras los otros dos hombres de la mesa asentían con los brazos cruzados.

-¿y para que los llamaron? -pregunto Sakura un tanto curiosa.

-solo para recordarnos sobre los exámenes y para que ayudemos en el baile de fin de cursos –su voz sonó un tanto aburrida por recordar aquel detalle.

-he... Sakura, lamento darte malas noticias pero hay muchas chicas mirándote de forma asesina –el peli azul señalo a unas chicas que a lo lejos miraban de una forma tétrica hacia ella.

-Envidiosas –el azabache dio un mordisco a su sanwich -ignóralas.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, a ti no te miran -vio por ultima vez de reojo aquel grupo, se veían muy enfadas. No entendía porque la miraban así.

-Hmp, saben lo que pasara si te hacen algo –trato de tranquilizarla al verla nerviosa.

-Si, Karin es la viva prueba -Suigetsu se cruzo de brazos asintiendo para si mismo.

Trago gordo al escuchar aquel nombre, no había vuelto a ver a la pelirroja desde antes de que se desmayara y no le gustaría volver a encontrársela.

-Además -prosiguió Neji -si es entre chicas Tenten te ayudara ¿verdad? -miro a su amiga castaña.

-¡si! -hablo sumamente emociona quien estuvo fuera de la conversación todo ese tiempo -se karate por si las cosas se complican -sonrió muy orgullosa -Sakura me justaría ser tu amiga, ¿me dejas?

-Por su puesto Tenten, eres muy agradable.

-¡hurra! -alzo los brazos Suigetsu -¡una chica más en el grupo! a decir verdad ya era hora, no creo que a Sakura san le guste estar rodeado de gorilas.

-¡hey!

-Por si no lo sabes genio, te acabas de decir gorila -Neji lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Sasuke decía un idiota muy por abajo.

-Jajaja -se cruzo de brazos -yo por lo menos lo admito.

-Eres un...

Los tres empezaron a gritarse mientras las dos chicas los miraban con una gran gota en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>El final de las clases por fin se dio haciendo que los alumnos corrieran fuera del instituto, algunos algo alterados ya que al día siguiente comenzarían los exámenes finales y algunos no han tenido el tiempo para estudiar.<p>

-¡Sakura! -Tenten corrió hacia ella quien estaba guardando sus cosas en su casillero -¡hola! ¿ya te vas a tu casa?

-Hola Tenten mmm pues no realmente, iré a estudiar con Sasuke, solo lo estoy esperando.

-Ho ya veo… -medito uno segundos -dime, ¿ustedes son novios? -pregunto muy de repente poniendo un poco nerviosa y decepcionada a Sakura.

-No, solo somos amigos... -esto lo digo con un poco de decepción en su voz. A decir verdad, no tenia idea de lo que realmente quería. Ser solo su amiga o… ¿algo más? Recordó por qué solo quería tener amigos.

Su enfermedad.

_Estaba confundida._

-Pero, ¿a ti te interesa, no es verdad? –la miro con mucha curiosidad –he… ¡lo lamento!, sé que soy muy imprudente pero es que esa duda me surgió al ver como se trataban en la cafetería -se disculpo rápidamente al a ver el desconcierto de la pelirosa.

-No te preocupes -le sonrió amablemente –pero a decir verdad... –miró cabizbaja con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No tienes que decirme nada personal, mejor nos tomamos mas confianza. ¿Qué te parece?

-De acuerdo.

Ambas comenzaron a platicar de otras cosas mientras esperaban al pelinegro quien junto con Naruto, fueron con la sociedad de alumnos por respecto al baile.

Para suerte de Sakura la escuela se había vaciados casi por completo así que no hubo chicos que la acosaran.

-Tenten ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Mmm ¿como es que te acabas de cambiar de escuela cuando ya se terminara pronto el ciclo? -y era cierto, no es muy común que entren nuevos cuando ya se culminaban la clases.

-Pues veras, yo estaba en un internado solo para mujeres, pero como era muy costoso, mi padre ya no podía pagarla así que el habló con la directora de esta escuela con lo que no hubo ningún problema –se encogió de hombros –ahí se paga por mes y mi padre ya no podía pagar este último así que no tuve opción. Tampoco podía faltar los últimos días ya que no me podrían darme mis papeles de este semestre –suspiró cansada –a decir verdad es mejor, aquí no hay muchas chicas hipócritas, a cambio… ¡hay muchos chicos! -suspiró con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Es bueno que no…

-¡Mi flor de cerezo! -ambas voltearon a ver a Lee que se dirigía a ellas corriendo –¡espera!

-Hay no... -Sakura retrocedió asustada mientras Tenten lo veía incrédula, ¿acaso ese chico no se cansaba?

-Espera... –tomó aire antes de poder continuar –por favor –tomó sus manos mientras se arrodillaba, otra vez –sal conmigo en una cita.

-Pero yo no...

-¡Por favor! No te arrepentirás…

Un fuerte golpe resonó por el pasillo para después dejar ver a un Lee con un gran chicón en la cabeza y un Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos atrás de él.

-¡Uchiha! ¡Tu de nuevo!

-Deja de molestar -su voz sonó igual de gélida que hace unas horas, ahora poniendo los pelos de punta a ambas chicas.

-Sasuke te pasaste –Naruto quien llegó con el pelinegro observó el golpe del chico de cejas pobladas -aunque... me alegra que ya no se el único golpeado por ti -sonrió mientras posaba sus manos atrás de su nuca.

-¡Esto no te concierne!

Lee miró enfadado a Sasuke mientras él lo veía con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién se creía para invitar a salir a Sakura?

-Tienes suerte de ser el encargado de la sociedad de alumnos…

-¿Y que con eso? –retó el de ojos redondos.

-He chicos… -intervino Naruto antes de que todo se salir de control –mejor nos vamos, hay que estudiar para mañana.

-Cierto Naruto –respondió Lee para dirigirse a Sakura –nos vemos, mi flor de cerezo –le guiño un ojo mientras salía del edificio.

-Pero que chico tan insistente –comentó Tenten al verlo salir.

-Es muy extraño –respondió el rubio –lastima que por ahora es nuestro jefe ¿verdad Sasuke?

-Hmp.

-Bien, después hablamos Sakura –se despidó Tenten para luego salir seguida de Naruto quien tenían que ir corriendo a casa de Hinata para estudiar con ella.

-¡Ha!

-¿Qué pasa? –miró rápidamente a la chica.

-Olvide regresar un libro a la biblioteca.

-¡No me asustes! –suspiró calmado pensando que algo le pasaba.

-Perdón –se rasco la mejilla –ahora vuelvo.

-Te espero afuera.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la biblioteca, ya ahí dejo el libro para dirigirse a la entrada. Ya iba a pasar por la puerta cuando alguien la agarró de la muñeca.

-¿Qué?

-¡Mi flor de cerezo! Por favor solo una cita –Lee observó minutos antes que Sasuke había salido solo, esa era la oportunidad que tenia para aprovechar.

-Lo siento Lee pero no.

-Eso pensé –hizo una mueca –pero te propongo algo.

-¿Ha?

Lee medito unos segundos –si no sales con migo le diré a la directora que Uchiha no hizo su parte en la organización del baile. Pues claro yo soy el encargado.

-¿Me estas chantajeando? –lo miró incrédula. Eso debía ser una broma.

-Algo así –no quería llegar a esos extremos pero tenia que tomar maneras precipitadas –sí sales solo una vez con migo no diré nada en contra de Sasuke. He ¿qué te parece?

-Estas loco –trato de zafarse pero el agarre del chico era muy fuerte.

-Solo piénsalo por el bien de Sasuke.

-¿Y que pasa si le digo? ¡Eso es un abuso de poder!

-Si le dices sé que vendrá a reclamarme y yo tendré que delatarlo con la directora.

-No te atreverías…

-Pruébame –la mirada que le dirigía era de decisión - Solo será una cita, no pasara nada solo quiero salir contigo. Para que te sientas más confiada te diré que no intentare besarte ni propasarme.

Sakura se quedo pensando, ese chico en verdad estaba loco y más por planear todo por una cita. Parecía estar decidido ya que le estuvo insistiendo todo el día. Tal vez no sea tan malo salir con él, con saber que no se pasara de listo.

-¿Seguro?

-Absolutamente.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior por unos segundos –esta bien, pero solo lo hago por el bien de Sasuke kun…

-¡Magnífico! ¡Veras que no te arrepentirás! –salió corriendo como un loco dando brinquitos.

La chica se quedo por un momento donde mismo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos.

"_Lo hago por el bien de Sasuke kun"_ pensó con un puño alzado, solo esperaba que esa cita no fuera del otro mundo.

Después de unos minutos para tranquilizarse, salió del edificio para luego reunirse con Sasuke.

-Tardaste.

-Lo lamento es que…la bibliotecaria no estaba –mintió lo mejor que pudo ya que no era algo que se le daba.

-Como sea.

Le dolía que fuera tan cortante con ella, en todo el día casi toda la escuela la aludió por su nueva apariencia, pero él, la razón de su cambio, no había dicho absolutamente nada.

El golpeteo en su pecho comenzó de nuevo como tantas veces. Lo apretó con su puño con un intento inútil de apaciguarlo formando una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Sasuke quien noto que no avanzaba la miró para después dirigirse con ella preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –la tomó por los hombros observando el dolor en su rostro –Mírame a los ojos.

Obedeció a su petición, sus jades se quedaron clavados en esos orbes del color del carbón –Tranquilízate… -le pidió el azabache con un tono de voz que podía transmitir tranquilidad.

Sasuke observó como el rostro de la chica se suavizaba y su respiración se regularizaba. Sin dejar de verla pegó su frente con la de ella sin prestar atención alrededor.

-Tranquilízate… -volvió a pedir pero esta vez en un susurro, quedando en la misma posición por unos segundos -_estas hermosa Sakura_…

Creyó por un momento que Sasuke podía leer su mente al escuchar la frase que espero en todo el día por parte de él.

Un rechinido de llantas los sobresaltó rompiendo ese momento. Itachi había aparecido manejado con velocidad.

- ¡Otouto! –la cabeza de Itachi salió por una de las ventanas del auto -¡vine pro ti y por Sakura san!

-¡Itachi! ¡Como osas tratar así mi auto! –Sí, el momento mágico terminó -¡Por eso el tuyo aún esta en el taller!

-¡Ba! Deja de quejarte ¡ y suban!

"_Este día estuvo… extraño"_ pensó Sakura viendo como los dos hermanos discutían y a la vez lamentándose del inoportuno de Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Pero que inoportuno Itachi verdad? Hahaha y ese Lee insistente!<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y lamento mis horrores de ortografía!**

**Gracias a sus Reviews! Lamento no contestar pero ya es de madrugada y mis ojos ya no resisten. **

**Gracias a todas ustedes lectoras que me hacen seguir en pie con esta historia! Y a todas las que me dicen mis fallas lo tomo para bien :D**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Atte: Yureny~**


	10. Yo siempre estaré ahí

**¡Hola gente! Esta vez tarde unos días, les compenso este capitulo por mis anteriores tardías pero ¡la escuela no me dejaba! Espero les guste este capitulo, me encantó escribirlo.**

**Bien ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Yo siempre estaré ahí**

**.**

Mirando por la ventanilla mientras escuchaba como discutían los hermanos Uchiha, era lo que precisamente hacia la de cabellos rosados, algo que ya se le hacia costumbre cada vez que estaba con ellos. Algo muy común cada día.

-¡Ya cállate Sasuke o si no choco a propósito! -los reclamos de su hermano menor le estaban colmando. Ya estaba manejando con calma no solo porque su otouto se lo pidiera, si no por que era consciente de que Sakura también iba con ellos, y no era ignorante a lo que le pudiera ocurrir si se asustaba.

-¡Sabes que viene Sakura!

-¡Ya se baka! ¿Qué no vez que voy a 40Km/h?

-¡De todas formas quiero que trates bien mi auto todos los días!

-¿Sí no qué?

-¡Escondo las llaves para que no lo uses!

-¡Yo las escondo primero para que no lo hagas!

Y así fue casi todo el camino. Sakura prefirió no intervenir, las discusiones entre esos dos hermanos no tenían remedio.

Después de unos minutos por fin llegaron a la casa Uchiha donde Mikoto los esperaba alegremente.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Sakura –la saludo muy sonriente al verla bajar del auto con sus dos hijos – ¡pero mírate! ¡Estas mas hermosa que nunca!-Mikoto la miró impresionada con ojos brillosos.

-Gracias Mikoto san –sonrió avergonzada, no se acostumbraba a que la elogiaran por su apariencia. Era sumamente raro escuchar eso.

-Es lo mismo que dije pero otouto se enojo.

-¡Te regañe por que no estabas viendo el camino!

-Ha, te dieron celoso por que veía a Sakura chan –entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Eres imposible –desvió la mirada con las mejillas encendidas.

-Bien. Será mejor que entremos, pronto comenzara a llover -la mujer hizo señas para que entraran después de ver el cielo oscuro.

-Si no te das prisa alguien más te la quitara... –le susurró el mayor mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza y entrar a la casa.

_"Idiota"_ miró con enojo a su hermano para tomar la mano de Sakura y dirigirse a su habitación. Ya ahí se dispusieron a estudiar con tranquilidad por una hora hasta que su madre llegó con unos bocadillos.

-Sasuke, saldré de compras para la cena e Itachi me acompañara –se dispuso a salir de la habitación –iremos en mi auto por si llevas a Sakura chan temprano.

-Claro, vayan con cuidado.

-Probablemente tardemos, esta una tormenta –suspiró la mujer –en fin… sigan estudiando.

Vieron como la señora Uchiha salía para luego ver por la ventana. El agua azotaba con fuerza el cristal mientras los truenos resonaban con fuerza. Sakura solo esperaba que su madre estuviera bien. Aunque claro su trabajo quedaba cerca de su hogar, solo esperaba que cuando saliera el agua ya se hubiera calmado.

.

.

-Bien, eso es todo –bostezó la chica. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que la señora Mikoto e Itachi habían salido de compras. La lluvia se calmó pero los truenos seguían como desde un principio.

-Me siento más que preparado –Sasuke se estiró los brazos que se habían entumecido –Muchas gracias, Sakura.

La chica sonrió –fue un place, aunque la verdad eres muy listo.

Los dos se quedar en silencio. El azabache desvió la mirada hacia la ventana observando como el cielo se iluminaba cada vez que un rayo aparecía. Necesitaba decirle a Sakura lo que le pasaba, tal vez así podría sentirse menos frustrado.

-Sakura... cuando estábamos en el pasillo, antes de lo de Karin –hizo una mueca al recordar ese suceso –lamento haberte gritado es solo que estaba frustrado.

-No te preocupes, ya te habías disculpado...

-El día anterior –interrumpió a la chica aun viendo hacia la ventana –mi padre había regresado... –desvió la mirada hacia ella mientras lo veía sorprendida –nos explico por qué nos había dejado hace cinco años el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Sasuke no tienes que explicarme nada si no quieres –el chico abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su rostro que lo veía con ternura. Con eso se sintió mas tranquilo.

-Quiero hablar con alguien de confianza y tu eres esa persona –Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sasuke cerró los parpados de nuevo mientras suspiraba –mi padre fue amenazado por mi tío. Lo obligó irse a Italia con la condición de que no nos haría daño. Ahora mi tío quiere que Itachi o yo trabajemos para él. Madara solo hace tratos sucios con las empresas Uchiha y mi padre no puede hacer nada…

Un silencio volvió a dominar el lugar. Solo el sonido de los relámpagos resonaba. Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos para dar con sorpresa a Sakura que estaba en frente de él, con los ojos llorosos.

-Tu eres muy fuerte Sasuke kun… al igual Itachi. –tomó una de sus manos para apretarla levemente. Sasuke solo la miraba sin perder detalle de lo que ella hacia o decía. –Sé que ustedes saldrán de esto. Tienen todo mi apoyo… –una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Sasuke la limpió con su dedo. En ese momento un fuerte relámpago resonó con mucha fuerza provocando que la luz de la casa se fuera, dejando todo a oscuras. Sakura dio un leve grito un poco asustada.

-No pasa nada solo se fue la luz –trato de confortarla para que no se asustara de más. Se levantó para ir a su armario por una linterna lo cual logró con éxito. Pero para su mala suerte la dicha lámpara no tenia pilas, ahora tendían que estar a oscuras. Trató de enfocar su vista pero fue inútil, empezó a caminar tratando de no tropezar pero algo o mas bien alguien choco con él dándose de bruces en el suelo.

-Auch.

Otro rayo apareció alumbrando el lugar por un segundo. Sasuke observó el rostro de la chica que fue iluminado en ese momento. Estaba sobre ella y sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros sintiendo su respiración chocar contra él. El aroma que emanaba la pelirosa era más fuerte hipnotizándolo al instante.

-Sasuke kun... –susurró con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Sasuke poco a poco se fue aproximando juntando su frente con la de ella. Poso su mano a la altura de su corazón comprobando su aceleración quedando así unos segundos.

-Perdóname –susurró haciendo que la chica sintiera su respiración –rompí la promesa –se alejó un poco para poder ver sus ojos jade en esa oscuridad, que su vista poco a poco se iba acostumbrando.

Sakura solo quedo pensativa por unos segundos. ¿Rompió la promesa? Sus ojos se ensancharon al comprender a que se refería. Su corazón se aceleró con frenesí y su respiración se entrecortaba.

-Mírame a los ojos... –le dijo en un susurró como antes le había pedido.

La chica hizo caso. Buscó aquellos ojos que usaban aquella oscuridad como camuflaje. Un rayo fue suficiente para poder divisar aquellos dos orbes quedando petrificada; estaban a solo unos centímetros. Poco a poco su respiración se calmo y su corazón se acompasó. Sasuke lo comprobó al no sentir aquellos bombardeos que tantas veces habían hecho sufrir a la persona que estaba frente a él. Lentamente se acercó a su rostro rosando sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra el suyo para después unirlos mientras ambos lentamente cerraban sus ojos. Sintió ese dulce sabor que desprendían sus labios, y esa sensación tan extraña que hacia el momento tan único entre ambos. Sakura se sorprendió al principio sin poder moverse. Comprobando que no era un sueño, correspondió el beso que tanto le demandaba el azabache.

Sasuke al sentir como de nuevo el acelerado corazón de la chica regresaba, se separó de ella con delicadeza mirándola a los ojos como tantas veces. La chica lo observó, calmándose un poco pero el simple suceso que había pasado hace unos segundos no la dejaba tranquilizarse. Otro relámpago resonó en el lugar y un rayo alumbro el rostro de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Cómo... lo haces? -por fin el silencio fue roto por la chica de ojos jade que aun tenía la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo haces que me corazón se acelere y se... calme a la vez?

De nuevo otro rayo alumbró el lugar.

El chico se inclinó para basarle la frente –ni yo mismo lo sé –pegó de nuevo su frente contra la de ella quedando así unos minutos. Sintiendo el bombardeo de su corazón decidió ir a buscar el medicamento de la chica. Se levantó a duras penas para tratar de encontrar algunas pilas para la linterna. Después de unos minutos encontró la mochila de la chica para dársela.

Sakura buscó dentro su medicina para luego tomársela. Pasado unos minutos se había calmado pero sus emociones no del todo.

-¿Hay algo... –comenzó a preguntar el azabache –o cura para tu enfermedad? –esa pregunta se la estuvo formulando desde que supo de eso, pero no se animó a preguntar por _miedo_.

-La hay –respondió haciendo que Sasuke se relajara –pero es riesgosa…

Un silencio se formó de nuevo. Sakura supo que Sasuke esperaba que continuara para dar más detalles –solo un trasplante de corazón... –miró la lluvia y los relámpagos que se asomaban por la ventana –solo tengo la posibilidad de cincuenta por ciento... –desvió la mirada al suelo –además de que la operación es muy cara y no hay donantes.

Sasuke no cabía de la impresión. ¿Podía morir? Se acercó a ella atrapándola entre sus brazos con algo de fuerza sintiendo como sus lágrimas empapaban su camisa.

-Tu también eres alguien muy fuerte –deshizo el abrazo para limpiarle las lágrimas –siempre lo has sido –acarició su mejilla con ternura –mi dulce Sakura, todo saldrá bien… –la atrajo a su pecho mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rosados. Sintió que estaba más tranquila gracias a que hace unos momentos tomó su medicina, pero _eso no durara mucho._

-Sasuke –se separó con suavidad para tenerlo de frente -¿Por qué haces esto? –tenia que escuchar saliendo de su boca lo que realmente pensaba. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Rompiste la promesa... eso que me acabas de decir ¿es cierto? –tomó la linterna que tenia el chico entre sus manos para dirigir la luz hacia él.

Sasuke se quedó callado. Si, lo admitió y lo volvería hacer si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y las veces que fueran necesarios. Tomó la cara de la pelirosa para fundir sus labios. Esa dulzura y calidez que emanaba los labios de ella lo embriagaba cada vez, sintiendo la rapidez de su propio corazón acelerado. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Se separó para verla con una sonrisa – ¿esto responde a tu pregunta? –notó el sonrojo de la cara de la chica por el reflejo de otro rayo.

Sakura se agacho, dejando que su cabello tapara su rostro. Estaba sumamente feliz pero a la vez triste no sabia a que sentimiento responder –¿por qué? Estoy enferma. No tengo posibilidades de...

-Ni siquiera lo menciones –la fría voz de Sasuke la sobresalto. Estaba mas que molesto dejándolo claro en su tono de voz –claro que las tienes –sintió los brazos del chico sobre su tembloroso cuerpo –te aseguro que sobrevivirás. No importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte.

-¿Te sacrificarías... por mi? -su voz se quebró. Cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara.

-No es sacrificio. Si no porque... _te amo_.

Por fin pudo decir aquellas dos palabras que por un tiempo lo molestaban, para que pudieran ser pronunciadas. Se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, rozándolos y profundizarlos. En verdad se estaba haciendo adicto a ellos. Mientras, Sakura ahora daba gracias al bendito medicamento, si no a esas alturas ya estaría en el hospital. El repentino golpeteo en su pecho la desconcertó provocando a que se separan.

-Lo siento... -puso su frente en el pecho del chico.

-Hmp molesta. ¿Acaso siempre te vas a disculpar por cualquier cosa? -poso su barbilla en su cabeza -mmm me pregunto… ¿como reaccionará mi madre?

-¿He? ¿de qué?

-De que ahora eres mi _novia_.

-¡Lo sabia!

Los dos se separaron asustados ante aquel grito que retumbó pa habitación aun a oscuras.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Sabia que estarías con Sakura chan! -lloraba muy feliz Mikoto mientras Itachi miraba desde el marco de la puerta con burla.

-¿Estabas espiándonos? -de pronto la luz regreso a la casa dándose a ver a un Sasuke rojo del enojo y a una Sakura roja de la vergüenza -¿Y a que horas llegaron?

-Yo le dije que era una falta de respeto espiar –respondió Itachi cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Y bien tu la dejaste!

-¡Hay que preparar todo para la boda! –Mikoto jaló a Sakura del brazo para llevarla a la sala –estas revistas las compre son de decoración ¡para la boda!

-Madre ¡estas exagerando! -Sasuke estaba mas rojo de la ira y la vergüenza mientras Itachi veía divertido la escena.

-Tienes razón -suspiró la señora –tienen 17 años ¡y aun están en el Instituto! ¡Sasuke! tienes que esforzarte para mantener a Sakura –lo dijo un tanto autoritaria.

Sakura no decía nada. Estaba más roja de lo nerviosa mientras los dos hermanos veían a su madre con una gotas en la cabeza.

De nuevo se dio gracias por tomar su medicamento.

_Aunque el golpeteo seguía en su pecho._

* * *

><p>-Y bien, cuéntame. ¿Como esta la familia? -le dirigió una sonrisa irónica a su hermano.<p>

Fugaku lo veía indiferente, propia expresión de un Uchiha. Su hermano mayor lo veía en espera de una respuesta mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Bien. Están bien -respondió con la misma indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Eso es todo? -frunció el ceño -dame mas detalles. ¿Itachi vendrá o no?

-No -su voz sonó firme. No tenia porque intimidarse por Madara -pronto terminara sus estudios de ingeniería.

El silencio duro unos segundos. El enojo de Madara se podía ver a simple vista con solo observar su cara y como apretaba cada vez mas fuerte la copa que tenia en su mano -te había dejado claro ¡que el estudiaría administración empresarial! –tiró con fuerza la copa aun con vino hacia la pared.

-Eso lo sé –Fugaku aun se veía muy sereno –eso me lo aclaraste cuando ya estaba aquí en Italia. Pero si no mas recuerdo, tu no me dejaste comunicarme con mi familia por cinco años –s ceño se frunció –veo que no lo habías tomado en cuenta.

Madara medito por unos segundos. Tenia razón el tenia la culpa, le había prohibido comunicarse con su cuñada y con sus sobrinos para que no delatara nada.

_Sobrinos_.

-Y dime, ¿que hay de Sasuke? -tomo otra copa que estaba en una mesa próxima, llenándolo de aquel liquido rojo –¿acaso también ya planeo su futuro?

El padre Uchiha dio un respingón. Sasuke ya lo tenía desde que era solo un niño. Desde que lo operaron del apéndice había decidido estudiar medicina.

_Flash Back_

_-¡Sasuke! ¿en donde te habías metido? –Fugaku lo miró enojado mientras lo observaba entrar al cuarto de aquel hospital –¡tienes que estar en cama y no andar de travieso por ahí!._

_El niño se sentó en la cama ignorando a su padre, algo que lo desconcertó. El hombre suspiró cansado y se sentó a su lado._

_-No te regaño por que quiero si no por que me preocupas._

_-lo lamento –balanceo su piernas mientras observaba el suelo -papá. ¿Tu que quieres que sea cuando sea mayor?_

_Fugaku se sorprendió. ¿Por qué tan repentina pregunta de algo que faltaba mucho? Miró a su hijo que seguía en la misma posición estando en silencio dando a entender que esperaba su respuesta._

_-Pues... lo que quieras con tal de que seas feliz._

_Sasuke miró extrañado a su padre. Pensó que le diría que le gustaría que fuese un empresario como él y algún día trabajara en la compañía de su abuelo. Desvió su mirada al suelo sonriendo._

_-Quiero ser doctor._

_-¿Doctor? –no creyó que el pensara en eso, tal vez por estar en ese momento en el hospital –¿por qué quieres ser doctor? –le gustaría saber porque razones lo habían hecho tomar en cuenta._

_-Por que quiero ayudar a las personas. Y para ayudar a alguien en especial._

_-¿Alguien en especial?_

_-Si, a una niña que vi llorar cuando caminaba por el hospital._

_Fin del flash back_

Pensó que solo era un deseo que cualquier niño se proponía para ser tener alguna meta, pero no. Al llegar de nuevo a su hogar comprobó que su hijo seguía firme con eso y ahora mas porque una amiga importante para él tenia una enfermedad extraña.

-El también.

-¿También que?

-Esta estudiando la universidad –su semblante frio y su voz firme lo hacían mentir muy bien, solo esperaba que Madara le creyera.

El otro hombre lo miró por un momento. No recordaba la edad de su sobrino pero quisiera o no alguno de los dos tendría que trabajar para él como un fiel servidor –bien, retírate.

Fugaku salió de aquella sala de juntas de la empresa. Madara había trasladado la compañía en Florencia, en la región de la Toscana. Una de las grandes ciudades de Italia. En esa región estaban sus más fieles contactos para poder persuadir a las demás empresas del mundo.

El mayor Uchiha observó el vino en su copa pensativo. Solo un Uchiha podía con la compañía, quería que el apellido fuera subido a lo alto del cielo en la economía mundial. Nunca tuvo hijos, se le hacia muy fastidioso tener que cuidar a una mujer y a un montón de críos. Pero ahora acataba las consecuencias, pero aun así tenia a hermano y a sus sobrinos. Sonrió con sorna y tragó de la copa.

-Kabuto.

Un hombre de cabello blanco apareció en el recinto –dígame señor.

-Quiero que vallas a Japón –se detuvo unos segundos mientras meneaba aquel liquido rojo en aquel cristal –ve a mi ciudad natal y quiero que me des información de mis sobrinos.

-Como desé señor.

-Así veré si mi hermano me miente o no –sonrió de una forma torcida. Tenia que comprobar si Fugaku estaba encubriendo a sus hijos –partirás dentro de un mes. Quiero que primero termines con el trabajo que se sigue ayer.

-Claro señor.

-Puedes retirarte.

El hombre de anteojos dio una reverencia y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.

-Muy pronto... tendré tomo a mis manos –apretó con fuerza la copa provocando el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose y dejando ver como brotaba sangre de su mano mientras veía con indiferencia un punto indefinido.

* * *

><p>-¡Por fin! ¡Solo mañana y se terminan los exámenes! -Naruto se estiro los brazos mientras bostezaba muy feliz.<p>

-hmp pero aun tenemos el asunto del baile –miró aburrido hacia el frente fastidiado al recordar eso.

-es cierto será el próximo fin de semana, un día después de dar los resultados de los exámenes.

-No me recuerdes eso Sakura chan –puso su cabeza en su pupitre –si me expulsan para el último semestre mi padre va matarme –se agarró los cabellos frustrado.

-Eso no pasara, recuerda que estudiaste muy duro con Hinata –le sonrió la pelirosa.

-¡Es cierto! –se paró sobresaltando a sus amigos y a todos los presentes. Se encontraban en su aula esperando al maestro para que se les aplicara el examen –¡no debo de defraudar a Hinata chan!

Sakura se le formo una gota en su cabeza mientras Sasuke lo veía con fastidio. Naruto siempre será un escandaloso.

-Sakura hola -Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Hola Sai –lo saludo alegre ignorando por completo la cara de su ahora novio.

-Te ves hermosa cada día.

Sai había regresado un día después del cambio de Sakura. Le sorprendió lo hermosa que se veía pero su entusiasmo se fue por lo abajo cuando se entero de la relación que tenia con Sasuke. Aun así no perdería las esperanzas así que haría lo posible para conquistarla.  
>El chico pálido se sentó cerca aun con la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre él. Mientras, Naruto veía divertido aun de pie como Sasuke le carcomían los celos. Ya tendría tiempo para fastidiarlo.<p>

-Naruto toma asiento –el maestro había llegado con una gran cantidad de papeles, los "queridos" exámenes.

El rubio tragó gordo sin protestar viendo muy nervioso aquellas hojas.

-Disculpe maestro –un grupo de chicos llegó al aula con algunas hojas en mano – ¿podemos dar un aviso?

-adelante –los alumnos entraron acaparando la atención de los que estaban sentados.

-¡Bien! ¡Como saben el siguiente fin de semana será el baile de fin de curso! –Lee hablaba con mucho entusiasmo dándole una que otra mirada a la pelirosa –este baile será de disfraces con mascarillas así que ¡lleven el mejor para ser los ganadores del rey y la reina! –hizo una pose vergonzosa.

A continuación comenzó a dar los folletos con la explicación mas detallada del baile. El rápidamente se dirigió a la fila en donde estaba la ojijade dándole una hoja en especial sin ser visto por el azabache que estaba junto a ella. A él también le desilusionó al saber que estaba con Uchiha pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Aun tenia la cita pendiente con ella y su llama de la juventud aun ardía dentro de él. Después de tanto alboroto salieron y dio inicio al tan ansiado examen.

Sakura como de costumbre, fue la primera en salir. El examen se le hizo sumamente fácil así que no tuvo problema con ninguna pregunta. Salió del aula y decidió esperar a Sasuke en el pasillo. Saco el papel del baile para distraerse con algo por mientras. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver una _nota pegada al reverso. Eso le dio mala espina._

_"Sakura:_

_Te recuerdo que aun tenemos un asunto pendiente._

_Me gustaría que saliéramos este fin de semana para conocernos mejor._

_Te espero en el centro comercial a las 3:00 pm en la fuente de sodas._

_Atte.: Lee_

_PD: recuerda la condición si no vas"_

Sus manos le temblaban al leer lo último. Ese chico en verdad nunca se rendía. Anteriormente había aceptado ya que en ese momento solo ella y Sasuke eran solo amigos. Ahora que tenían una relación era mas complicado, pero lo hacia por el bien de él.

-¿Nos vamos?

Rápidamente guardó el papel al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, esperando que no haya leído nada ya que no lo sintió venir –he... ¡si!

-¿Qué leías? -arqueo una ceja viendo el bolsillo de la falda de la chica.

-No es nada, solo el folleto del baile –se mordió la lengua. No le gustaba mentir y menos a él.

-Bien –tomo su mano para salir del instituto. En exámenes final solo se iba a presentar y el resto de las horas ya no habían clases. Eso era lago muy gratificante.

Sakura se dejó llevar mordiéndose el labio inferior _"lo hago por el bien de Sasuke kun "_ se decía mentalmente una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>-¡Sakura que sorpresa! –Ino la recibió. Había decidido ir a visitarla para saludarla y pedirle un consejo –ven pasa.<p>

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia. Ella le había dado su dirección cuando estaban en el centro comercial haciéndola prometer que la visitaría y la llamaría. No quería volver a perder a su amiga.

-Ino necesito tu ayuda –necesitaba hablar con alguien de ese asunto. Le contó lo sucedido con Lee, su insistencia y lo que pasaría si le contaba a Sasuke o si no iba al encuentro.

Después de unos minutos terminó de hablar dando un suspiro mientras, la rubia solo se inmutó a escuchar sin interrumpir.

-Dime ¿que debo de hacer? –Sakura esperaba que ella se le ocurriera una idea para salir de ese embrollo.

Ino se rasco la mejilla pensando –pues, tienes muchos detrás de ti.

-¡Ese no es el punto! -sus mejillas estaban con un leve rubor –¿tienes alguna idea?

-pues la verdad no –Sakura suspiró decepcionada, ya esperaba algo así -pero será mejor que vayas.

La pelirosa la miró extrañada –pero...

-Mira. Tú ve y si hace algo indebido tu solo gritas. En el centro comercial hay mucha gente, recuerda que lo haces solo por Sasuke y no porque quieras –la chica asintió -dudo que se entere.

-¿Y si lo hace?

-Le explicas la amenaza de Lee y tienes ese papel como prueba –Ino sonrió satisfecha.

Sakura lo pensó, no tenia remedio dar marcha atrás.

-Bien, dejemos de hablar de eso, ¿vamos a ver una película?

-Claro pero solo una que dure una hora, Sasuke vendrá por mí.

-Ha, me gustaría encontrarme un novio como el tuyo –soñó con los ojos brillantes.

La pelirosa solo sonrió avergonzada. Nunca creyó que eso fuera a suceder. Hace unos meses conocía a Sasuke Uchiha como uno de los bromistas y populares de la escuela. Un chico que no le importaba nada. Ahora conocía a un Sasuke que le preocupaba los demás. Ahora es el chico que ella amaba. Uno de sus deseos se cumplió.

_Tener a alguien que la amara._

_Si tan solo su otro deseo se cumpliera. _

_Pero el destino es cruel._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ¿que les pareció? ¿Merece un review? Espero les haya gustado porque me gustó mucho escribir este capitulo y lamento mis horrores de ortografía D:<br>**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**SakuritasLovers: Esta vez no tarde! Gracias pro tu review! Espero te guste este capitulo :D**

**sasura-chan uchiha: que pasa con sasuke cuando se entere lo de lee? Mmm pues eso será hasta el siguiente capitulo! Hahah espero te guste este! Saludos! :)**

**Suki Harlett: me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic! En verdad a veces pienso que a nadie le agrada T_T haha bueno lo del naruhina lamento decirte que desde que hice el fic ya lo tenia como pareja, aunque es una pareja que no tomo mucho en cuentra ya que a mi me gusta mas el sasusaku. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo. Saludos :D**

**Chris-san100: Me sorprendio todos tus comentarios haha la verdad me puse muy feliz al saber que a alguien mas le gustara mi fic. Muchas gracias enverdad se agradece a quienes tiene un tiempo para dejar su opinión al fic y me den a conocer mis fallas y sus ideas. En fin espero que te guste este capitulo porque a mi me encanto! (claro yo lo escribi ._. hahaha) saludos! :D**

**la enamorada: la verdad estoy considerando ponerle a alguien a Itachi pero se me hace muy divertido como interrumpe hahaha espero te haya gustado este capitulo! :)**

**Mitchel0420: el siguiente capitulo se sabra lo que pasara con lee. Gracias por tu comentario! :D**

**cerezo-angie: al final sasuke dejo su orguño de lado haha y con los admiradores de Sakura los celos lo consumirar lol. Gracias por su review! :D**

**DULCECITO311: los hermanos y hasta las madres inoportunos (en el caso de este capitulo) gracias pro tu comentario! Se parecía mucho en verdad! :D**

**Aiko-Uchiha05: me alegra que te gustara! Y pues Sasuke no le dijo nada ya que su orgullo y los celos no lo dejaban. Gracias por el comentario! :)**

**Monika-N: pues en este capitulo ya le confeso! Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra ver que les estén gustando. Espero te guste este capitulo tanto como a mi. :D**

**.**

**Bien yo me despido. **

**Nos seguimos leyendo!**

**Ate: Yureny~**


	11. Extrañeza

**Aquí el capitulo. Lamento mi tardanza, espero sea de su agrado. :)**

**Extrañeza**

**.**

Con paso sigiloso caminaba por la gran avenida. Esa mañana le había llamado Tsunade, su única amiga. Se conocían desde hace algunos años, cuando ella y su esposo trataban de inscribir a su hija a una escuela. Tsunade supo de la situación y no dudo en brindarles su apoyo en la educación de la pequeña recomendándoles algunas instituciones que ellos podían pagar y que fuera de provecho para su hija.

Era extraña la circunstancia en la que se conocieron. Fue un día después de la mudanza, los señores Haruno estaban hablando con el director de una primaria. El hombre al enterarse del problema de salud que tenía la niña se negó. Esto enfureció a su colega Tsunade quien era directora de bachillerato; ese día había ido a la primaria de su amigo solo a saludar pero se encontró con aquellas circunstancias. Desde entonces Tsunade era una amiga de la familia Haruno.

Al llegar al recinto tocó la puerta suspirando. Segundos después salió la rubia saludándola.

-Que bien que pudiste venir Eimi, pasa –ambas entraron a la sala tomando asiento mientras Tsunade servía algo de café.

-Gracias por la invitación, la verdad necesitaba algo para despejar mi mente –dio un sorbo a su taza –he tenido mucho trabajo –y sí que lo tenía, trabajaba como gerente en un pequeño restaurante. Aunque no era uno lujoso de cinco estrellas, la gente frecuentaba mucho en ese pequeño establecimiento.

-Se como te sientes –respondió la rubia suspirando –cada generación es más malcriada, esos chiquillos se hacen cada vez más rebeldes. No entiendo como los padres los crían así.

-Al parecer ser directora es muy difícil, espero que esos "chiquillos" no acaben contigo –la mujer dio una pequeña risa.

Tsunade dio una carcajada –soy muy fuerte, unos simples jovencitos mimados no pueden conmigo –se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia –aunque claro no todos lo son, Sakura es muy inteligente y educada. No ha bajado del primer lugar en ningún momento. Debes de estar muy orgullosa.

-Por supuesto –desvió la mirada a su taza con una sonrisa –ella le prometió a su padre ser la mejor –las imagines de su esposo le llegaron repentinamente. Habían pasado siete años desde que él se fue, y aun sentía el mismo vacío. Desde que él murió tuvo que trabajar el doble para poder cuidar de su hija y de ella. Al principio fue difícil, pero al ver a su pequeña recobraba las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Ella la necesitaba y no podía rendirse aún más cuando ella estaba enferma.

-El también estaría orgulloso –respondió Tsunades sonriendo con tristeza.

-Estoy segura que si –Eimi le regresó el gesto.

-Y dime... ¿Qué desea estudiar?

-Aun no lo sabe –miró de nuevo su taza perdiéndose en el líquido negro.

-¿Aun no lo sabe? es una excelente alumna, puede irle bien en cualquier cosa, aunque claro, mientras le guste mejor.

La señora Haruno parecía no escuchar. Aun con la mirada en la taza recordando... años atrás.

-_Sakura, dime... ¿qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor? _

_-¿Cuando sea mayor? –la niña medito unos segundos –¡quiero ser libre!_

_-¿Ha? ¿Libre de que cariño?_

_-¡Libre de mi enfermedad! ¡Es lo que más deseo!_

-La verdad, no estoy segura si podamos pagar sus estudios –respondió al fin observando por la ventana. La situación económica que tenían había mejorado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para pagar una carrera.

-En eso no te preocupes. Al ser una estudiante excelente recibirá alguna beca. De eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Si, es verdad –aunque esa no es la preocupación que tenía. Su hija por un momento se había rendido, pensando que no llegaría a cumplir sus sueños… Un día hace algunos años después de un ataque, un día poco después de la muerte de su esposo.

_Pensaba que moriría y que no serviría de nada._

-Lo que más me sorprendió, es que la dejaras estar con aquel chico Uchiha. Pensé que poniéndola como tutora para Sasuke le aria tener más amigos y ser menos retraída, aunque claro también pensé que él la echaría a perder. Gracias al cielo todo marchó bien, y que digo más que bien –dio de nuevo una carcajada.

-Yo también me sorprendí –respondió mirando un punto indefinido después de salir de sus pensamientos –no me agrada la idea pero si a mi hija le hace feliz, no tengo porque reprocharle.

Tsunade observó como Eimi endurecía el rostro viendo la nada. Sabía que algo la perturbaba y ese algo era la salud de su hija. Entendía por qué no le agradaba la idea, ponía en riesgo a la chica pero por otra parte, sabía de la soledad en la que había estado envuelta y tener a alguien a su lado apoyándola era lo más aceptable.

Por su parte la mujer de ojos jade recordaba cómo había cambiado su hija desde que conocía a ese chico. Con una sonrisa en el rostro recordó como hace algunos días ella decidió cambiar de vestimenta.

_"Tengo que salir de mi agujero"_ era la respuesta que le dio cuando le preguntó por qué el cambio. La veía más feliz y más fuerte por luchar.

_Tal vez Sasuke era la luz que ilumina las esperanzas de su hija._

* * *

><p>-¡Esto es increíble! ¿Cómo es posible que hagamos esto en sábado? –Naruto abrió una bolsa y miro aburrido los adornos que se encontraban dentro.<p>

-Deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar si es que quieres salir de aquí – Sasuke le quito la bolsa con brusquedad.

Naruto bufo y se fue al otro lado del gimnasio por otra bolsa con adornos porque su gran amigo le quito la que apenas había traído.

Mientras, el azabache trataba inútilmente pegar una pancarta. Los colores que adornaban el mensaje de la escuela eran muy chillones y llamativos, demasiado para él que prefería unos más... neutros.

-Estúpido letrero –se quejó entre dientes mientras se apoyaba en el cartel para que la cinta se adhiera a la pared.

-No es bueno enojarse Uchiha.

Ladeo la cabeza para encontrarse con Lee, quien lo miraba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo me enojo cuando quiera –le espeto pegando lo último del cartel y encararlo.

-No deberías... o si no ahuyentaras a tu linda novia por esa cara de ogro amargado. Aunque, pensándolo mejor serian bueno, así ella estará disponible y yo podría consolarla por haber estado con alguien como tú.

Sasuke lo agarró con fuerza de la camisa fulminándolo. ¿Quién diablos se cree para hablarle así?

-Recuerda que yo soy el encargado. De mi depende si eres expulsado o no –sonrió victorioso mientras sentía como Sasuke aflojaba su agarre. Sabía que provocar al Uchiha tendría graves consecuencias como una buena paliza, pero la suerte estaba de su lado al ser él quien trasmitiera la información a la directora del progreso de esos dos.

Sasuke soltó con violencia la camisa de Lee. Ese idiota se estaba pasando de listo. Por un momento no le importó que fuera expulsado, le daba lo mismo, pero recordar el tiempo y el esfuerzo que dedico a estudiar. No tiraría todo a la basura.

-¡Bien, todos ya pueden irse a sus casa! –miró a los demás quienes estaban ajenos de lo sucedido hace un momento –a excepción de Uzumaki y Uchiha, ustedes terminen lo demás.

-¡Qué! -gritó Naruto desde el otro extremo desencajando la mandíbula y dejando tirar la bolsa.

-Tienen que trabajar más si no quieren problemas –se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio –Nos vemos –miró a Sasuke con mofa mientras este con irritación.

Todos salieron del gimnasio dejándolos solos. Naruto se acercó al azabache quien seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido el lugar por donde se había ido Lee.

-¡Esto es injusto! –El rubio se agarró los cabellos exasperado – ¡se aprovecha de nuestra situación!

-Ese idiota me las pagara –dijo entre dientes mientras tiraba la cinta que tenía entre sus manos, sintiendo como la pancarta que pegó hace un momento caía sobre su cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>"Solo es para ayudar a Sasuke kun"<em> se repitió de nuevo mientras caminaba por las calles. Su paso era lento y pausado, como si temiera llegar a su destino. En si no hacía nada malo solo iría de paseo con alguien. No es como si fuera algo serio como para ponerle los cuernos al azabache. Suspiró de nuevo para calmarse ante esa idea errónea. Tomo con fuerza la correa de su bolsa y entro al establecimiento. Después de unos segundos llego al lugar indicado.

Busco aquel chico extraño, solo había cinco personas pero ninguna le era conocida.

No estaba.

Un suspiro de alivio salió por su boca, daba gracias que no estuviera. Lo único que haría es dar vuelta y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-¡Hola mi flor de cerezo! –Dio un respingón al escucharlo por detrás -¡qué bueno que viniste!

-No tuve opción –dijo con un poco de dureza, algo que Lee no noto ya que aun seguía muy sonriente.

-¡Te traje esto! -le extendió un ramo de flores.

Se sorprendió de sobre manera por la cantidad de rosas que le daba. Dudo un momento en tomarlas pero al final accedió -gracias... –agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzada. Nunca nadie le había regalado algo así.

-No tienes por qué dármelas. Ven, vamos a sentarnos –jalo el brazo de la pelirosa y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del fondo –¿quieres algo en especial?

-Solo agua.

-¡Vamos! te traeré una malteada.

-Pero...

-Ahora regreso –le giño un ojo y fue a pedir las bebidas.

* * *

><p><em>"Pero que aburrido"<em> pensó mientras caminaba por el centro comercial mientras observaba las tiendas por si veía algo interesante.

-Nee ¿a dónde vamos Itachi? ya me canse de estar caminando –dijo un rubio de cabello largo mirando aburrido a su amigo.

-Apenas llevamos cinco minutos caminado y ya te cansaste –replicó con una mueca un pelirrojo.

-¡Pero es que tengo mucho hambre! ni siquiera desayune esta mañana.

-Ya deja de quejarte Deidara. Además, solo necesitamos unas baquetas para Sasori y nos iremos a comer.

-Solo espero y no tarden –bufó cruzándose de brazos mientras los otros dos entraban a la tienda de música.

-Estas parecen bien –dijo el pelirrojo después de unos minutos de analizarlas.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¡Todas se ven igual! –el rubio miro incrédulo el par de palitos.

-Claro que lo ves así –recató Sasori aun examinando las baquetas –tú no sabes de música.

-No es que sepa, no me interesa.

-Claro, a ti te interesan las acuarelas y la plastilina, y terminar como un niño de cinco años.

-¡Calla! ¡Tú no aprecias el arte!

-¡Y tú la música!

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?

-¡Ya basta los dos! –Intervino Itachi, ambos se estaban ganado la mirada de los presentes en la tienda –Dedidara ve a pagar eso y vámonos.

-¿Y por qué yo? ¡Si son de Sasori!

-tu solo ve, a si más rápido iremos a comer.

No pensó más en quitarle las baquetas y el dinero al pelirrojo para desaparecer de la vista, dejándolos a ambos con gotas en sus cabezas.

-No falta mucho para que me saque canas verdes –el Uchiha se masajeó la sien un poco irritado.

-Al menos no estas en la misma universidad que él –recalco el pelirojo –y ya falta un año para que acabes, mientras yo tengo que soportarlo por dos. En verdad te envidio.

Deidara y Sasori estaban en la escuela de artes mientras Itachi en la de ingenierías. Los tres eran amigos desde el bachillerato y aun cuando salieron, su amistad seguía igual a pesar de las diferentes universidades y horarios.

-Vamos, no es tan malo –sonrió de lado recargándose en un estante de cds.

-No, pero ya sabes como se pone cuando tiene hambre –ambos miraron de lejos al rubio quien discutía con una anciana que al parecer se había metido a la fila para pagar –si viene un guardia... no lo conocemos.

Itachi asintió aun cruzado de brazos.

-Por cierto, escuche que la compañía Uchiha esta haciendo contratos con otra empresa –la voz de Sasori se hizo mas seria al decir esto –se esta haciendo mas poderosa.

-Si yo también me entere –cerró sus ojos pareciendo meditar –pero yo no tengo nada que ver con Madara.

-Pero tu padre si –respondió el pelirrojo –debes tener en cuenta eso.

-Y por su puesto que lo tengo en cuenta.

Itachi estaba consiente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su familia estaba en peligro gracias a ese hombre que no debería ser llamado su tío. Era una persona ruin y despreciable, solo por conseguir sus objetivos para la empresa, empresa que ya no era de los Uchihas, si no solo de Madara.

El pelirrojo observó el semblante del azabache, completamente serio –sera mejor que vallamos con Deidrara –cambio el curso de la conversación para calmarlo – ya se esta tard...

-Disculpen –un guardia apareció frente a ellos. Tenia al rubio del brazo, quien lo miraba enojado –¿es amigo de ustedes?

-¡Este animal me agredió! –la anciana hizo acto de presencia detrás del guardia.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Usted empezó a golpearme con su bolsa!

-Tendrá una multa por escandalo publico –dijo irritado el guardia.

-No lo conocemos –respondió rápidamente Sasori. No estaban bromeando con decir que no lo conocían.

-¡Qué!

-Vamos –lo jalo fuera del local.

-¡Pero a donde!

-A la oficina, esta a unas tres tiendas de aquí. Ahí podrás hacer una llamada si no tienes el dinero para pagar tu multa.

Dediara trataba de zafarse gritando incoherencias –¡esto es ilegal! ¡quiero un abogado!

Itachi y Sasori aún lo podían escuchar después de salir de la tienda.

-Ho rayos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tiene mis baquetas y mi dinero.

-Eso te pasa por no ayudarlo –se burlo Itachi saliendo del local de música.

-Él tuvo la culpa –lo siguió por detrás –¿que tal si vamos a comer?

-¿Que pasara con Deidara?

-No pasa nada, ya esta acostumbrado. Siempre le pasan estas cosas.

-Es verdad, vallamos al lugar de siempre.

-Me parece buena idea. Así nos encontrara cuando salga después de su delito –sonrió el pelirrojo

-Pues ya esta dicho.

Ambos se fueron sonrientes como si no pasara nada aun cuando se escuchaban las reclamaciones del rubio.

-¡Malos amigos! -se escucho por el pasillo del centro comercial.

* * *

><p>Sakura suspiró con resignación, quería que eso acabara lo más pronto posible para irse lejos de ese lugar. El sitio cada vez se llenaba y no quería que nadie la viera. Saco su teléfono para saber si tenía un mensaje o una llamada, pero solo recibió un mensaje de alguna promoción telefónica.<p>

-Lo deje trabajando, tranquila –se sobresaltó al escuchar a Lee. No había notado que ya estaba sentado en frente de ella con dos malteadas.

-¿Qué?

-Sasuke se quedó arreglando el gimnasio para el baile, así no habrá interrupciones –le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Pensó en protestar pero sería inútil, solo esperaba que Sasuke no planeara algo en contra de Lee, o si no se metería en más problemas.

-Y bien, háblame de ti –apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos mientras la veía fijamente.

-No hay... nada interesante que contar –los grandes ojos del chico la ponían nerviosa, eran muy redondos y con una extraña mirada. Nunca había visto algo parecido.

-Debe de haber algo interesante. Algo de tu infancia tal vez.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso –dio un sorbo a su malteada desviando la mirada hacia la mesa. Muy apenas lo conocía como para contarle su vida, y la situación en la que tuvo que acceder a salir con él no era de ayuda.

-Supongo que voy muy rápido –se rascó la cabeza con un rubor en sus mejillas –Hablemos de otra cosa.

* * *

><p>-Que extraño, este lugar casi nunca se llena. Supongo que hay que esperar a que una mesa se desocupe –dijo con disgusto el pelirojo.<p>

-Podemos ir a otro lugar –se encogió de hombros Itachi –aunque es el único lugar donde me gustan los dan… ¿Sakura?

Y si, Itachi estaba en lo cierto. A lo lejos distinguió la mata rosa de la chica.

-¿Quién?

-¡Ustedes!

De repente apareció Deidara abriendo la puerta de par en par, ganándose(como siempre) las miradas de las personas que estaban cerca – ¡Par de idiotas como pudieron dejarme!

-Cállate que avergüenzas.

-¡Eres un…!

-Silencio –Itachi le tapó la boca – ¿podrías dejar de hacer escandalo por lo menos una vez en tu vida?

El rubio se cruzo de brazos refunfuñando desviando la mirada con indignación.

Sasori suspiro de alivio, Deidara era un caso imposible –por cierto –miró a Itachi quien veía a lo lejos a la pelirosa –¿quien es Sakura?

-La chica rosada –apuntó Itachi.

-Valla, te lo tenias bien escondido eh –el rubio miro sin pudor a la chica –si que es linda.

-¿Cómo no nos dijiste nada? Somos tus amigos –se burlo el pelirojo.

-Basta ya –replico el Uchiha –esa chica es novia de mi hermano.

-¡Que! –gritaron ambos incrédulos.

-Así como lo escucharon.

-Pues tu hermano no tiene malos gustos –sonrió de lado Sasori.

-¿Pero porque esta con ese? O ¿acaso a Sasuke le salieron unas cejotas y sus ojos se hicieron como sapo? –miró entrecerrando los ojos el rubio mientras reía.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto –alzo una ceja Itachi –hay que observarlos.

-Se ve ridículo –el pelirrojo hizo una mueca al ver el raro vestuario verde de Lee –además de corte de maseta –apuntó la cabeza del chico.

* * *

><p>Sakura miro su alrededor. El lugar estaba mas lleno, haciendo el sonido de las charlas y carcajadas mas intensificadas en ese pequeño lugar sin percatarse de que era observada.<p>

-Así fue como logre romper la marca del maratón –Lee terminó orgulloso de su charla.

-Interesante –respondió sin ánimos dándole vueltas al vaso con el poco líquido ya caliente de su malteada.

Había pasado una hora desde que estaban ahí, una hora que fue una eternidad para ella.

-¿Por qué… por qué haces esto? –ya no podía contener esa duda que le había surgido desde que la invitó a salir. No tenia nada en especial como para que la acosara, bueno eso creía ella.

-Por que eres hermosa –dijo sin titubeos y sin nerviosismo, como si fuera lo más natural y obvio.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, aún no estaba acostumbrada a que le dieran cumplidos –pero, ¿recuerdas como era yo antes? –su sembrando se torno serio –tú también me molestabas junto con los demás ¿Por qué de repente te interese?

-Eso es en el pasado –se cruzo de brazos –sé que te dañe y lo lamento, enserio.

La chica lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados, dudaba sus disculpas pero era cierto, eso fue en el pasado. Recordó que Sasuke también la vio con desprecio y ahora tenían una relación, aunque no era lo mismo. El la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella desde que fue su tutora.

-Ya me di cuenta... –rio con ironía desconcertando al chico –Sabes, deberías de fijarte en las personas por lo que son, no por su apariencia.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué me dices eso? –hizo una mueca de disgusto –yo si me...

-¿Por qué hasta ahora decidiste invitarme? –alzó una ceja encarándolo –si te hubiera interesado te habrías molestado en invitarme a salir desde antes… desde antes de cambiar mi apariencia, pero no. Tu mismo me dijiste que me invitaste por ser hermosa. ¿Solo por eso?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Se levantó tomándola del brazo –te mostrare que estas equivocada.

La tomó entre los hombros acercándose lentamente.

Sakura sabiendo lo que iba hacer le dio una cachetada resonando en todo el lugar.

Un silencio espeso se apodero del lugar. Los presentes en el establecimiento miraron intrigados hacia ellos.

La pelirosa se sorprendió por lo que acababa de hacer, pero su coraje aun estaba presente.

-Sakura… –susurró Lee tocando su mejilla mirándola sorprendido, jamás se imagino que fuera hacer algo así. Siempre la vio tan tranquila.

-Eres un idiota –dijo aún con enojo. Él le había prometido no tocarla, pero como siempre era muy ingenua. Sintió un golpeteo repentino en su pecho. Suspiró para calmarse y como llegó se fue el, extrañándola pero no le hizo mucho caso.

-¡Sakura! –La chica dio un respingón al escuchar su nombre –¿Estas bien?

-Itachi san.

El azabache le sonrió para luego mirar serio a Lee quien estaba en la misma posición.

-Lo siento –dijo apenado el de ojos saltones.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, ni siquiera Sasori o Deidara quienes estaban detrás del Uchiha.

-Vamos Sakura, te llevare a tu casa –Itachi le extendió una mano.

-Si… –tomo la mano de Itachi –yo, solo quiero decirle algo –le susurró al azabache quien solo asintió.

Los tres salieron del local dejándola con el chico.

-Escucha Lee –meditó un segundo antes de continuar buscando las palabras correctas para poder hablar –lamento haberte abofeteado pero tu me prometiste…

-Lo sé –la interrumpió de repente –tenias todo el derecho. No era mi intención, es solo que…

-piensa en lo que te dije –le sonrió. Miró las rosas, las tomo con cuidado, observándolas detalladamente –ten –se las extendió –dáselas a alguien que te merezca.

-Llévatelas –desvió la mirada hacia la ventana un poco dolido por todo lo ocurrido –esas flores las compre solo para ti.

Sakura dudó un momento pero al final las aceptó –gracias.

-No me las des –respondió mirándola sonriendo –no lo merezco –desvió la mirada hacia la mesa –Lamento todo, yo… no are nada en contra de Sasuke.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar? –preguntó un poco sorprendida.

-Todo lo que me dijiste –le sonrió –tenias razón y gracias.

La pelirosa le devolvió la sonrisa. Hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar donde la esperaban Itachi y sus dos amigos.

Lee observó como ella salía. En verdad esa chica era inteligente. Ni el mismo se había dado cuenta pero ahora que lo meditaba, ella estaba en lo cierto. Sakura fue conocida por ser la nerd de la escuela, el y sus amigos la molestaban por ello. Y ahora que se veía bonita el simplemente hizo como si no importara lo que paso y creyó tener una oportunidad. En verdad era patético en creer que ella accedería así tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p>-Creo que es tu teléfono –dedujo Tsunade al no reconocer el timbre.<p>

La señora Haruno saco su celular – ¿diga? –Su semblante alegre se tornó a uno muy serio en un segundo –claro, en seguida voy.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-Eran del hospital –miró a la rubio –quieren que valla a ver los exámenes médicos de Sakura.

-Pues bien, andando –se levantó dejando la tasa en la mesa de centro –vamos yo te llevo.

Eimi asintió dejando también la tasa siguiendo a la rubia por detrás.

En todo el camino ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna. Era extraño que el hospital llamara así de repente, usualmente los exámenes se checaban a la siguiente cita en un mes pero apenas habían pasado dos semanas, invadiendo por completo la mente de preocupaciones de la Haruno.

* * *

><p>-¿Sakura me dirás por que estabas con ese chico? –por fin hablo Itachi. Después de dejar a sus amigos el ambiente se había tornado serio, tanto que al Uchiha le desesperó –soy el hermano de Sasuke y no me gustaría saber que tu…<p>

-No es lo que piensas –lo interrumpió agitando su cabeza con negación –yo seria incapaz de hacer algo así.

El azabache la miró por un momento –te creo –le sonrió dándole a entender que había confianza –entonces, ¿exactamente que pasó?

La pelirosa pensó por unos segundos cómo comenzar su relato –bueno…

Todo el camino le explicó lo que había sucedido. Como Lee había amenazado con echar de cabeza a Sasuke y cual era el trato para no hacerlo. Le contó como había negado, las insistencias, la nota, las flores y hasta lo que le dijo al final. Después de unos minutos llegaron a casa de la chica.

-fu…. –chifló después de que Sakura terminara de hablar –en verdad de que todo eso fue complicado.

-Así es –suspiró mientras salía del auto –necesito pedirte un favor, no le digas a Sasuke.

-¿Pero por qué? Él tiene que saber más que nadie todo eso ya que lo involucra.

-Si eso lo se pero no quiero que se meta en problemas.

-Es cierto, mi hermanito no tiene un buen temperamento –medito Itachi rascándose su barbilla –si se entera de algo así puede matar a ese cajón de un golpe.

-Es por eso que te lo pido, no le digas a Sasuke kun por favor

-¿Decirme qué?

Sakura dio un brinquito, no se había percatado en que momento Sasuke había llegado.

-Sasuke kun…

-¿De que rayos hablan Sakura? ¿y esa flores? –Se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja mientras esperaba alguna respuesta.

-Yo… –su nerviosismo apareció rápidamente. Sintió como su corazón se a galopaba con fuerza en tan poco tiempo _"¿que me esta pasando?" _pensó llevando su mano a su pecho y respirando con dificultad.

* * *

><p>-Adelante –se escuchó la voz del doctor al otro lado de la puerta, dejando entrar a Tsunade y a la Haruno.<p>

-un gusto verla Eimi, por favor tomen asiento –les hizo un ademan hacia las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de consulta.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –la voz de desesperación se hizo notar en la señora Haruno. Estaba nerviosa por la tan repentina llamada del hospital que se podía imaginar lo peor.

El doctor se sacó sus gafas para limpiarlas –los exámenes de su hija estuvieron esta mañana –se colocó sus anteojos para mirar a las mujeres con seriedad –me temo que hay malas noticias que no pueden esperar a ser anunciadas en la siguiente consulta.

La rubia tomo la mano de la ojijade quien la apretó con un poco de fuerza.

-¿Que le ocurre a mi hija?

-Su corazón esta más dañado, últimamente ella a tenido ataques mas fuertes –miró por la ventana con un deje de tristeza –necesita una operación antes de seis meses.

-¿Antes de ese lapso? –preguntó la rubia. Observó a Eimi quien tenía una cara de horror por creer lo que iba a escuchar -¿Qué pasara si no? –preguntó con suavidad.

El doctor miró a la rubia con pena –lo lamento –aquello fue suficiente para dar a entender lo peor.

-…

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

**Hola gente bonita! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Mm tal vez uno pensaron, ¿que hace una ancianita en una tienda de música?**

**No hay edad para eso! Hahahha**

**Contestando reviews:**

**SakuritasLovers: gracias por tu comentario! Waa ¿enserio me quedan bien los capitulo? Me alegra que me digan eso TuT**

**la enamorada: en el siguiente capitulo Sasuke sabra todo y pues de lemon o.o nunca he escrito y creo que eso no se me da haha gracias por tu review!**

**cerezo-angie: haa me alegra que te haya gusta el capitulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Saludos! :D**

**DULCECITO311: le quise poner un poco de humor al fic por lo que Itachi y mikoto eran perfectos! Hahaha y del final mmm no lo diré, te are caso :D saludos!**

**sasura-chan uchiha: lamento mi tardanza! Espero que te guste este capitulo. Lo de Sai, no se si recuerdas que se ausentó de la ciudad, esta en el capitulo 7: iniciativa. Gracias por le comentario :D**

**Monika-N: Gracias por tu review! Espero que este capitulo te guste tambien! Saludos!**

**Mitchel0420: lo sé, ya era hora que estuvieran juntos pero pasaran muchas cosas! Gracias por leer el fic! :D**

** Misaki miniwa: espero te haya gustado la continuación. Aprecio todos los comentarios! :D sayoo**

**Chris-san100: how! Aun asi te doy gracias por leer el fic y por dejar review! En verdad me encanta saber que les gusten. Espero te guste este capitulo! Saludos :D**

**Misa Hatake: Gracias por comentar, y si ese Lee perdió respeto hahah espero te guste este capitulo, tarde un poco pero lo hice un poco mas largo de lo habitual. Cuídate y saludos. :)**

**Aiko-Uchiha05: mm las cosas se enredaran un poco pero eso lo dejo para el siguiente capitulo. Espero te guste este! Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Sakulali: gracias por tu review! Y pues habrá algo grande mm tal vez, no lo puedo decir hahaha. Salduos y gracias por seguir mi fic, se aprecia a todos los lectores :D**

**.**

**Bien hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Atte: Yureny~**


	12. Ya no más

**¡Hola lectores! Sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, estoy consiente de eso. No es por pereza si no por falta de tiempo, ¡la escuela no me deja! **

**Un punto para aclarar, yo no se nada de medicina, si ven cosas raras que no pueden ser posibles no lo tomen mucho en cuenta, obviamente la historia es ficticia. Soy estudiante de Ingeniería no de medicina, y hago esta historia por diversión y para entretenimiento :)**

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**Ya no más**

**.**

El medico miró con pena a la mujer de ojos jade, ella solo sollozaba tratando de ser fuerte y afrontar esa situación como se debe, como una madre debe de apoyar a su hija. Siempre pensó que la mala suerte la asechaba y que siempre lo aria por el resto de su vida. ¿Qué habían hecho su hija y su esposo? O mas bien ¿Qué había hecho ella para presenciar todos estos infortunios que la vida le ha dado a su familia? Odiaba que su hija cargara con eso, desearía que ella fuera la que cargara con esa enfermedad y que su hija tuviera una vida larga y feliz. Odiaba que su esposo haya terminado con su vida en ese accidente y la dejara con su hija cuando mas lo necesitaban, pero el destino es como un azar de decisiones que no se puede dominar.

-Todavía se puede hacer algo –Tsuande rompió el silencio –solo debemos de encontrar un donante.

-Es posible –dijo el doctor –pero será difícil. Hay una larga lista de pacientes que también están esperando una donación, además si el cuerpo de Sakura lo acepta, o no haya complicaciones. La arritmia que tiene es causada por una malformación congénita. Todo lo que podemos hacer es hacerle el trasplante, nosotros les llamaremos por si encontramos un donante rápido.

Tsunade asintió. Miró a la Haruno quien estaba perdida, viendo un punto indefinido. Nunca creyó escuchar eso, era verdad que su hija tiene complicaciones pero no pensó que se agravaría la situación. Suspiró y miró al doctor con decisión tratando de ser fuerte ante la situación –gracias por todo doctor –sonrió con tristeza.

* * *

><p><em>"¿Qué me esta pasando?" <em>de nuevo se pregunto. Últimamente su corazón se alteraba con mayor facilidad, algo que le extrañaba ya que ella se podía tranquilizar en pequeñas situaciones.

Sasuke se le acercó ayudándola a sentarse en las pequeñas escalinatas de la entrada –tranquilízate –le dijo con suavidad.

-Sera mejor llevarla al hospital –dijo Itachi acercándose a ellos para levantarla.

-Estoy bien –respondió Sakura, su corazón volvió a la normalidad –es solo que olvide tomar mi medicina –dijo no muy convencida.

-Sera mejor que descanses, haz tenido un día pesado.

-Después hablaremos de eso –se adelanto Sasuke –te llevare dentro –le pasó un brazo por la espalda para levantarla.

-Yo tengo que irme, cualquier cosa llamas –el menor afirmó con la cabeza y vio a su hermano irse.

–será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación –miró a la chica y la cargó en brazos.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó apenada viendo de reojo hacia los lados por si algún vecino los observaba –¡No pasa nada con mis piernas puedo caminar!

El chico no le hizo caso y entraron a la casa, no era muy grande pero era perfecta para dos personas. Sasuke tomo las flores que tenia su novia y las dejó de muy mala gana en la sala, ganándose un reproche por parte de ella, después subieron las escaleras y en menos de un minuto ya estaban en la habitación de la chica.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto, estoy bien –ambos estaban sentados en la cama.

Sasuke guardó silencio observándola, algo que la puso nerviosa. Pero por extrañas razones su corazón no se aceleró más de lo habitual. El chico desvió la mirada hacia la habitación, era la primera vez que estaba ahí ya que siempre habían estudiaban en su casa. Era un poco pequeña con las paredes pintadas de color crema, tenía un escritorio con muchos libros y un ropero al fondo. Una mesa de noche en la esquina y su cama individual con sabanas rosa pálido en la otra. En si era una habitación mucho mas sencilla a comparación a la de él.

El chico suspiró frustrado mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara –de nuevo lo hice.

Sakura dedujo en unos segundos a que se refería –por supuesto que no –negó agitando la cabeza –no tienes la culpa de nada, no tienes la culpa de que… este enferma.

Volteó hacia ella quien miraba cabizbaja mientras apretaba con sus manos su manta –ya no te culpes...

No volvió a decir nada por unos segundos – creo que en vez de ayudarte lo empeoro –hizo una mueca de disgusto –aunque no lo quieras aceptar yo he provocado a…

-¡Ya basta! –el gritó de la pelirosa lo sobresaltó, rara es la vez en que ella alzaba la voz por lo que le sorprendió un poco –nadie tiene la culpa de esto, ni tu ni yo –su voz se quebró –es solo la mala suerte que tuve –apretó con fuerza los ojos, no volvería a llorar por culpa de su enfermedad, ya era bastante el sufrimiento que tenia con tenerla como para deprimirse y lamentarse.

Sasuke se volvió a quedar en silencio, no sabia exactamente que decir, no esta vez. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con un poco de fuerza sintiendo como su camisa se humedecía por las lágrimas que salían de los ojos jade de la chica.

_Lloraba en silencio… como siempre, sin hacer ningún ruido para que nadie se percatara de su sufrimiento._

-Todo estará bien –le acarició sus rosados cabellos mientras besaba con suavidad su frente –tu eres Sakura, tu haces posible cualquier cosa.

-Eso es mentira –se secó las lágrimas mientras se separaban un poco –soy un desastre.

-No eres un desastre, bueno un poco –la pelirosa hizo una mueca –pero es verdad lo que digo –acortó la distancia para estar unos centímetros de su cara.

Sakura no se dejó intimidar, no esta vez –bien, dime algo que hice que era imposible –se cruzó de brazos bufando.

-Te diré varias –aclaró su garganta –número uno, te defendiste de todos los idiotas de la escuela –se acercó más a ella –número dos, siempre estas sonriendo a pesar de tener una vida complicada, cualquiera en tu lugar ya estaría en una crisis de depresión –acortó más la distancia estando sus rostros a unos milímetros –y número tres… -aguardo unos segundos para continuar –enamoraste y cambiaste a un frío egoísta que no le importaba nada –rompió la distancia clavando sus labios con los de ella, la besó con suavidad como si fuera algo tan frágil, que podría romperse con facilidad –y ahora dime si estoy mintiendo.

Sakura no dijo nada, tenia razón en todo eso –supongo que ganaste –se dejó caer en su cama derrotada.

-Sera mejor que descanses –se levantó para irse pero sintió la mano de la ojijade en su brazo.

-Espera –tomó su brazo con más fuerza –no te vayas.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, es solo que... –desvió la mirada hacia la ventana para luego mirar el suelo –no quiero estar sola.

Sasuke se acostó a su lado mientras la observaba –tu madre podría malinterpretar las cosas si me ve aquí.

-Correré el riesgo –dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiendo la mirada del azabache, esa mirada que la hacía sentir tan segura.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, casi pudo conciliar el sueño pero el sonido de un celular la sobresalto.

-Es el tuyo –tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesita, hizo una mueca al de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó al ver el gesto del chico.

-Un idiota.

-No te atrevas a cancelar –lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, extendiendo el brazo para que se lo diera.

Sasuke bufó y se lo dio de mala gana, la pelirosada observó que se trataba de Sai entendiendo el desagrado del azabache.

-Hola Sai –habló alegre ignorando la cara de desaprobación del Uchiha.

_-¿Qué tal Sakura? Mucho sin verte._

-Amm nos vimos ayer en la escuela.

_-Lo se_ –respondió alegre –_sabes, me estaba preguntando algo._

-¿Que sucede? –escucho un gruñido por parte de Sasuke quien la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

_-Si bueno, me preguntaba si quisieras ir al baile conmigo._

-¿Al baile? -sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa por la pregunta tan inesperada –he…

Sintió que le quitaban el teléfono, miró a Sasuke que estaba molesto tomando la llamada –ella ya tiene pareja.

_-Se lo estoy preguntando a ella._

-No me interesa, ella ira conmigo y punto –y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –estaba más que molesta por su arranque de celos –¿y que es eso de que tengo pareja?

-Que iras conmigo –dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No pensaba ir.

-¿No ibas a ir?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Acaso no quieres ir conmigo?

Sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación –no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

Volvió a sonar el teléfono, Sakura lo tomo rápidamente antes de que lo hiciera el azabache –Sai –contestó escuchando otro bufido de molestia por Sasuke –yo lamento eso.

-_no te preocupes_ –respondió calmado –_supuse que irías con Sasuke_.

-Lo siento Sai…

-_No te preocupes_ –dijo con tranquilidad –_después hablamos_.

Sakura colgó el teléfono suspirando con fuerza. Ese día fue de locos para ella, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto drama.

-¿Y bien? –Sasuke le preguntó después de unos breves segundos de silencio –¿me dirás por que no quieres ir?

-Primero prométeme que no harás algo así de nuevo –hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza con seriedad todavía mirándola fijamente.

Sakura desvió la mirada. Sintió como su corazón de repente se aceleró pero a los segundos se tranquilizó, no le tomo importancia. -¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Creí que era evidente, eres mi novia.

-Si pero, me hubiera gustado que lo mencionaras. Yo ni siquiera he comprado un disfraz.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Puedes comprar algo y ya.

-No es solo eso –dio un respiro de resignación –nunca en mi vida he ido a un baile.

-Acaso… ¿no sabes bailar?

Sasuke dio una sonrisa de medio lado dando en el clavo, al ver como se sonrojaba y miraba hacia abajo tapando su vergüenza –eso se puede arreglar –con un rápido movimiento se levanto y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Qué haces? –estaba tan avergonzada que reaccionó al sentir su aroma mucho mas cerca.

-Tu solo déjate guiar –le susurró en la oreja.

Sakura se ruborizó más, su corazón se aceleró como locomotora, pero en vez de apartarse se acurrucó en su hombro sintiendo su calor, no dejaría que esta vez su enfermedad le quitara un momento feliz de su vida.

_Ya no más._

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana desde aquellos sucesos, era viernes, día en que darían resultados finales y al día siguiente seria el baile de fin de curso.<p>

-¡Madre! –gritó por tercera vez.

-¿Qué pasa? –respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Te estaba diciendo que hoy me daran mis notas, has estado muy distraída. ¿Pasa algo?

-No –mintió –solo estaba pensando en cosas del trabajo. ¿Tu como te has sentido? –decidió no decirle nada sobre lo que el doctor les había dicho, preferiría decírselo en un momento más oportuno.

-Pues... bien –se mordió el labio inferir, pensaba decirle que últimamente su arritmia no estaba como normalmente estaba, pero prefirió no preocuparla por ahora –tengo que irme.

-Bien, cuídate y toma tus medicamentos.

* * *

><p>Naruto deja de temblar –se quejó el Uchiha –haces que yo también me ponga nervioso.<p>

-No puedo evitarlo –tragó gordo –si no paso semestre y me expulsan, mi padre me meterá a un internado extranjero –salieron cataratas de sus ojos.

-Todo saldrá bien Naruto –lo animó la pelirosa.

Los tres se acercaron donde estaban publicadas las notas. Un gran número de alumnos estaban amontonados para ver el promedio y el lugar que habían tenido.

-Ve, aquí te esperamos –Sasuke empujó al rubio.

-¿Y porque yo primero?

-Porque de los tres tú eres el peor así que andando –lo volvió a empujar con mas fuerza.

Naruto entró en el turbulento grupo de alumnos, todos se golpeaban o se empujaban con tal de ver su resultado e irse a casa.

-¡Auxilio! –se escuchó a Naruto perdido dentro del alboroto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó la pelirosa.

-Sus nervios me colmaron la paciencia, además él se las puede arreglar solo.

La chica observó el grupo de alumnos que había crecido y escuchó como el rubio gritaba desesperado –claro – se dijo con sarcasmo aun escuchándolo.

-Uff – Suigetsu salió del tumulto de gente seguido de Neji, que estaba fastidiado de tanta gente –tuvimos notas decentes –sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a entrar ahí –Neji sacudía su ropa con fastidio.

-¡Es más emocionante! –gritó eufórico mientras los tres lo miraban raro.

-Por cierto Sakura –el castaño captó su atención –felicidades, volviste a tener el primer lugar.

-Gracias –se rascó la mejilla avergonzada.

-Igual a Sasuke le fue bien –dijo Suigetsu –obtuviste el segundo lugar.

-¡Felicidades Sasuke kun! –la pelirosa lo abrazó emocionada.

-Hmp –sonrió con autosuficiencia –era de esperarse –y por supuesto, a él no le iba mal por no captar las materias, si no por su pereza y por la mala influencia de cierto rubio –tuve una exelente tutora –dijo esto avergonzando a la pelirosa.

-Ya veo –se cruzó de brazos el peliblanco sonriendo de lado –yo creía que no estudiaban. Pensaba que ustedes solo se iban a hacer… –no puedo terminar por el golpe que le dio el azabache.

-Idiota –lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Suigetsu solo reía nervioso sobándose el golpe.

–¡Si! ¡Jaja! – se escuchó a Naruto gritar con euforia empujando a todos los alumnos –¡Internado extranjero lamento decirte que Naruto Uzumaki se quedara aquí! –mostró su pulgar en alto en muestra de victoria –¡tengo que decírselo a Hinata! –y como alma que lleva el diablo desapareció corriendo.

-Que raro es –dijo el peliblanco aun sobándose el chicón.

* * *

><p>Llevaba esperando alrededor de diez minutos mientras su nerviosismo aumentaba. Se había alistado desde temprano ya que sabía que tardaría en estar lista por el simple hecho de que nunca se había arreglado para un evento como ese. Su madre no pudo ayudarla porque tenía que ir a trabajar, y su amiga Ino tampoco, ella tenía que ayudarle su madre en la florería. Hinata y Tenten también irían al baile, pensó que ellas estarían igual de ocupadas alistándose que decidió no pedirles ayuda, así que se las arregló sola.<p>

Recordó como en las películas los bailes escolares eran algo muy importante para una chica, ella siempre se imaginó en uno de ellos, donde no la vieran como un bicho raro y con el hombre de sus sueños. Siempre creyó que eso nunca iba suceder, ya se había resignado. Pero la vida le regaló una sonrisa esta vez.

El sonido del timbre se escuchó. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió dando a su vista a la razón de su ida a ese baile.

-… -Sasuke la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca la había visto vestida de esa forma, llevaba un corcel negro con listones rojos, una falda igual de color negro, que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas y unas botas.

-¿Qué? –su silencio la incomodó, pensando en los pensamientos negativos que tendría de su vestimenta –es lo mas parecido a una pirata que encontré –se excusó.

Sasuke rio mientras Sakura hacia un puchero –te ves realmente hermosa –sonrió de lado.

Ella se sonrojó, aun no se acostumbraba a que le dieran cumplidos –se supone que tu también irías de pirata –habló para que no se percatara de su sonrojo.

El azabache simplemente llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un pantalón negro y unas botas.

-Es lo mas parecido a un pirata que encontré –se excuso de la misma forma –te pondré eso –sacó una capa negra y le la puso –listo.

-No parecemos piratas –miró el reflejo de ellos en el limpio auto.

-Eso no importa –la tomó del brazo para conducirla al mismo –somos tu y yo, con eso basta.

Sakura le sonrió y con un rápido movimiento lo beso, igual con dulzura como él la besaba. Después de unos segundos se separaron. Sasuke la observó, ella aun le sonreía con un rubor en sus mejillas. Se veía tan inocente y encantadora que por un momento pensó en no ir a ese absurdo baile y comérsela a besos en ese mismo lugar.

-Sera mejor irnos –la suave voz de su "pirata" lo sacó de sus pensamientos para luego dirigirse al instituto.

* * *

><p>Un hombre contemplaba la foto de su familia. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la ultima vez que los vio, aun que fue poco el tiempo en el que estuvo con ellos para él significaba mucho. Dio un suspiro de cansancio, desvió su mirada al gran ventanal de la empresa Uchiha observando el cielo. Era la hora del almuerzo pero no tenía apetito.<p>

-Mira que tenemos aquí –Madara le quitó la foto a Fugaku, no se había percatado que había entrado a su oficina por estar sumido en sus pensamientos –que linda familia.

El menor lo miró con indiferencia sin contestar.

-Mis sobrinos si que han crecido –observó a los jóvenes Uchiha.

-Ya son mayores –respondió con indiferencia Fugaku.

-Me gustaría que trabajaran para mi –miró a su hermano menor quien solo seguía igual de indiferente.

-Ellos ya tomaron otro camino.

-Pero se puede enmendar.

-No entiendo tu insistencia –el menor arqueo una ceja –si ellos no optaron la posibilidad de trabajar para ti es porque no lo desean o se sienten incapaces de eso.

Madara lo miró inexpresivo –ellos no saben lo que quieren, son simples críos aun.

El mayor Uchiha salió no antes de aventarle la foto a su hermano. Fugaku solo lo miró frunciendo el ceño, sabia que tenía algo planeado. Solo esperaba que su familia se encontrase a salvo.

-Veo que terminaste –Madara observó a kabuto en el pasillo. El de anteojos lo miraba cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared.

-No fue tan difícil –respondió –ahora estoy listo para mi siguiente tarea.

El Uchiha sonrió con sadismo –partirás en unos días a Tokio –observó a su hermano quien estaba a espaldas, no notando que veía la foto fijamente.

* * *

><p>-Hay mucha gente –se escondió detrás del pelinegro. No solo asistieron alumnos de su escuela, también había de otras, muchas personas desconocidas la veían con curiosidad, bueno eso es lo que ella sentía.<p>

-No tengas miedo Sa-ku-ra –le susurró al oído poniéndola nerviosa. Se supone que no debía hacer eso por temor a que se sintiese mal pero no podía evitarlo, era un completo imbécil. Sacudió su cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos, tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar.

-¡Sakura chan Teme! –Naruto vestido de ramen se acercó a ellos con una Hinata vestida de doncella –que bien que llegaron.

-¿Se puede saber de que vienes vestido baka? –argumentó Sasuke con un tic nervioso.

-¡De mi comida favorita idiota!

-Te ves ridículo.

-Mas bien delicioso –saco su lengua –¿no es así Hinata? – la ojiperla se puso rojo como un tomate por tal pregunta.

-Que tal –saludo Neji vestido de mosquetero junto con Tenten que venía de ninja. Ambos vieron a Naurto tratando de no reírse por la poca cordura del rubio de vestirse de un platillo gigante.

-¿acaso perdió otra apuesta? –le susurró Neji a Sasuke que solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-hey como… –Suigetsu le llamó la atención una enorme caja en forma de tazón, le puso mayor atención para luego reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Deja de reírte! –gritó Naruto sin un deje de pena.

-No puedo creerlo – el peliblanco se apretó el estomago por tanto reír.

-¿Hinata por qué no lo detuviste en vestirse así? –le susurró Tenten mientras Sakura afirmaba con la cabeza. Hinata solo se encogió de hombros avergonzada.

-Ni siquiera podrás bailar con eso –se burló Suigetsu.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Te lo mostrare! –Naruto tomó del brazo a Hinata y se la llevó a la pista de baile.

Los demás observaron como el rubio se movía muy bien aun con ese disfraz.

-Quien lo diría – Suigetsu sonrió –creo que iré a invitar a una damisela –se encogió de hombros y se aproximó a un grupo de chicas.

Neji sacó a bailar a Tenten quien aceptó gustosa quedando solos la pelirosa con el azabache.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza? –le ofreció la mano como un caballero.

La pelirosa la acepto sonriente y ambos se dirigieron a la pista.

Como la música era lenta le fue fácil seguir los pasos del pelinegro. Se recargó en su hombro como lo había hecho hace unos días y cerró sus ojos sintiendo el aroma que desprendía. Sentía como Sasuke la atraía mas hacia él y como de vez en cuando le besaba la cabeza. No escuchaba su alrededor, solo sentía que estaban solos ante aquella pieza musical. Abrió rápidamente los ojos recordando que alguien faltaba en el lugar. Busco con la mirada a Sai, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Sasuke se dio cuenta de la inquietud de la chica.

-No es nada –respondió tratando de sonar natural. Después hablaría con Sai para saber su ausencia.

-¿Qué quieres? –escucho a Sasuke, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Lee vestido de deportista.

Se sintió nerviosa al verlo, recordó que aun no le había contado a Sasuke sobre su incidente con el de cejas pobladas.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo Sasuke –dijo con decisión.

El Uchiha lo miró con desconfianza para luego acceder. Amos salieron al patio de la institución pero no antes de dejar a Sakura con Tenten y Neji , quienes estaban en una mesa charlando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –habló sin rodeos cruzándose de brazos.

Lee dio un suspiro –antes que nada lamento haberte tratado de esa forma durante la organización del baile –Sasuke arqueó una ceja –me doy cuenta que he sido un inmaduro –dio una pausa –lamento haber obligado a Sakura a que saliera conmigo a cambio de no hacer nada en tu contra.

-¿Qué hiciste que? –lo agarró de la camisa deportiva enfurecido.

-¿Qué no te lo dijo?

-Hmp, ella es demasiado buena, aun con los imbéciles.

-Ya veo –sonrió con sorna –ahora entiendo porque esta contigo.

Sasuke lo apretó con más fuerza –no vine aquí para que me insultaras.

-Tienes… razón –hablo con dificultad –yo solo… -hizo una mueca por la falta de aire.

Sasuke lo soltó con brusquedad, Lee se tiró al piso tosiendo.

-Creo que me lo merecía –se levanto para encarar al Uchiha –yo solo me quería disculpar. Cuídala… Sasuke.

-No tienes por qué decírmelo –lo miró con seriedad -¿algo más?

-Si –suspiró antes de decir lo último –ella golpea muy duro.

-Hmp –sonrió orgulloso –se defiende bien.

-Si –Lee rio nervioso –casi la besaba pero ella antes me estampó una… –se puso en defensa al darse cuenta que hablo de más. Esperó el golpe pero este nunca llegó. Miró al Uchiha que se mantenía serio en frente de él.

Lee suspiró de alivio pero al instante sintió el esperado golpe en el estomago cayendo en el duro suelo.

-Eso si te lo merecías –lo miró con frialdad para después ofrecerle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El chico de cejas pobladas la acepto sonriendo.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó. Observó que Lee entró al gimnasio al parecer estaba ileso. Eso la alivió un poco, así que decidió salir hacia donde estaba Sasuke.<p>

-Me dijo que golpeas fuerte.

-…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –la miró con un deje de explicación.

-Si te decía hubieras ido a golpearlo y todos tus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano!

Sasuke asimiló eso, era cierto que lo hubiera matado a golpes si le habría dicho.

Sakura infló los cachetes al ver la sonrisa que se le formó a Sasuke –vez, ahora te lo imaginas todo golpeado, tu sonrisa te delata.

El pelinegro la tomó por la cintura –sonrió por que me doy cuenta de que te preocupas por mi.

-Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti –so voz salió temblorosa. Su corazón latió con fuerza y su respiración también.

Sasuke posó con cuidado su mano a la altura del corazón de la chica. Frunció el ceño al sentirlo tan acelerado, normalmente no estaba tanto. Se separó de ella y la guio a una banca. Rápidamente le consiguió agua para que se tomara su bendito medicamento. Después de unos minutos notó que la chica se calmó. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Sasuke por fin le pregunto.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza –olvide tomarme mi medicamento –mintió, hace poco tiempo que lo había hecho.

El Uchiha la miró por unos segundos, le daba la impresión de que algo no andaba bien. Se desplomó a un lado de ella mirando el cielo nocturno.

La ojijade se mordió el labio un poco nerviosa, al día siguiente tendría que preguntar a su madre sobre los resultados de sus exámenes medico ya estaban listos.

Miró de reojo al Uchiha, estaba observando el cielo muy serio. Armándose de valor se acercó a su rostro.

Sasuke viendo sus intenciones la detuvo –no, no quiero que te de otro ataque.

-Me encuentro bien –tomó la mano del chico para ponerla sobre donde debería estar su corazón.

Se acercó de nuevo cautivada por los ojos oscuros del chico, depositando sus labios con los de él. Sasuke al no sentir el horrible frenesí le correspondió, atrayéndola con ambas manos. Sintió ese sabor dulzor que caracterizaban los labios de la pelirosada. Esos labios que eran una adicción para él.

Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas lo siguió besando, al igual que Sasuke ella también se estaba haciendo adicta a sus besos, aun cuando su corazón estaba como una locomotora. No más, no quería que su enfermedad le impidiera ser feliz.

_Ya no más_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¿Alguien se imagino a un tazón enorme de ramen bailar? Jajajaja**

**Sé que faltó intriga pero ya viene lo bueno así que no se me desesperen.**

**Otra cosa, ¡lamento mis faltas de ortografía! Siempre escribo con prisa, así que si ven algo mal escrito ¡disculpen a esta escritora tan despistada!**

**¡ Y gracias por sus reviews! Lamentablemente no podre responderlos, como dije me falta tiempo (debería estar estudiando xD)**

**Agradezco a:**

**Mitchel0420**

**DULCECITO311**

**Dani**

**Leidy Herrera**

**Chris-san100**

**cerezo-angie**

**aRiElLa 95**

**Nuniita**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**Aiko-Uchiha05**

**SakuritasLovers**

**naru conti cont**

**Nora-Maria**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero les haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Atte: Yureny~**


	13. Te protegeré

**Yureny reportándose! **

**Aquí el capítulo. **

**Disfrútenlo :)**

**Te protegeré**

**.**

-Listo, por fin termine –se pasó la mano por la frente mientras miraba satisfecha su casa. Toda la mañana se la paso limpiando ya que era lo único que podía hacer. Su madre salió desde temprano a trabajar y había quedado con el Uchiha en la tarde, así que decidió poner las cosas en orden en su hogar.

Se sentó con pesadez en el sofá mientras encendía el televisor, cambió de canales hasta quedar en un documental sobre la salud. El programa se centraba en las diferentes enfermedades que puede contraer una persona si no se cuidaba debidamente.

Sakura suspiró con resignación –eso ya lo sé –apagó el televisor y se tumbó en el mullido sillón. Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras posaba su mano en forma de puño en su pecho. En todas las vacaciones se había sentido rara, había tenido desenfrenos sin razón aparente, pero como llegaban se iban, eso le preocupaba. No le había contado a Sasuke, no quería preocuparlo, la única que sabía era su madre. Recordó como había reaccionado, su cara se había puesto pálida y reflejaba gran preocupación, pero no le dijo nada. Solo le pidió que se cuidara, tomara sus medicamentos debidamente y que le dijera al doctor en su siguiente chequeo.

Sacudió su cabeza, no debía darle más vueltas al asunto. Miró su reloj y viendo que faltaban dos horas para que el pelinegro viniese decidió tomarse un baño, tal vez el agua la ayudaría a relajarse.

* * *

><p>-<em>Señor, ya tengo información para usted.<em>

-Bien. Espero los resultados lo antes posible Kabuto –respondió con seriedad mientras servía vino en una copa.

-_Se lo mandare en un momento. A propósito, es muy interesante_– se escuchó al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Eso espero…. Después de revisarlo te diré tu siguiente trabajo, así que aun necesito que este en Japón_._

-_Como usted diga, Uchiha sama..._

Madara cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a su ordenador. Esperó unos minutos mientras tomaba de su copa aquel vino que tanto le gustaba –veamos cómo está la familia –se dijo a si mismo con un tono burlón viendo el archivo que le había enviado su más fiel seguidor.

* * *

><p>-Haruno sama.<p>

-¿He? –Salió de sus cavilaciones -¿pasa algo? –miró al empleado que le estaba hablando.

-Aquí está el inventario del mes, de los alimentos –le entregó el papel -¿se encuentra usted bien?

-¿Ha? Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –respondió sin mucho interés viendo el informe que le había dado.

-Ha estado muy distraída últimamente, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿está todo bien? –el joven empleado la observó dudoso.

La señora Haruno sonrió –no pasa nada –volvió a centrar su atención en el papel.

El chico dudó un momento si en seguir insistiendo pero decidió no añadir más. Apenas había comenzado a trabajar dos meses atrás en ese restaurante y no conocía del todo a los empleados.

-Por cierto Gaara, necesito que le lleves esto al cocinero.

-Claro.

* * *

><p>-¿Es todo lo que necesitas? –preguntó el menor de los Uchiha dejando unas bolsas en la cocina.<p>

-Sí, gracias hijo. Haré una estupenda cena para que invites a Sakura chan –sonrió la mujer sacando las cosas de las bolsas.

Sasuke solo se limitó a rodar los ojos para luego salir de ahí y entrar a la sala.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa otouto?

-No te importa –respondió cortante sin mirarlo.

-Bájale a tu cabras hermanito –tomó el brazo de Sasuke diciendo esto con burla -¿acaso ya te vas con tu novia? Ahora que lo pienso eres muy joven para tener una.

-Más bien tú eres el viejo como para no tener –arqueó una ceja -¿o es que nadie te tolera? –ahora el se burló sonriendo socarronamente.

-Tengo muchas fans –hizo una mueca de arrogancia –muchas están detrás de mí.

-Las fans solo te quieren por tu aspecto, eso es diferente.

-Claro que no.

-Piensa lo que quieras –se encogió de hombres mientras caminaba hacia la salida dejando a un Itachi malhumorado.

-idiota –resoplo el mayor, al entender que perdió en su propio juego.

* * *

><p><em>"Aún es temprano"<em> pensó la pelirosa mientras se sentaba de cabeza en el sofá. Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba con pesadez y aburrimiento, hasta que escuchó el timbre.

Se levantó con agilidad y abrió la puerta –Llegaste tem…. Ho, Sai –parpadeó con rapidez sorprendida por la inesperada visita.

-Hola Sakura –sonrió ampliamente –¿Estas ocupada? Quiero hablar contigo.

-He… no –se hizo a un lado de la entrada –pasa.

El pálido entró reparando en el aspecto de la peli rosada – ¿Saldrás con Sasuke? O me equivoco.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado? –dijo un tanto sorprendida mientras cerraba la puerta.

El chico le volvió a sonreír –estas arreglada –apunto a su dirección.

Sakura alzó una ceja –no es para tanto –se cruzó de brazos. Y la verdad no lo era, solo llevaba una blusa azul con encajes negros, un pantalón obscuro y unas balerinas.

-Supongo –se rascó la cabeza apenado –es solo que, cuando te conocí te vestías diferente.

-Ha…

-Creo que fue para bien, me alegra que ahora dejes ver tu lado fuerte –inesperadamente la abrazó.

La ojijade se quedó quieta sin saber cómo reaccionar –Sai…

-Disculpa –se alejó rápidamente –solo quería venir a despedirme y te he dicho otras cosas –respondió de nuevo avergonzado.

-¿Despedirte? ¿Acaso te vas?

-Regresare a mi ciudad natal. Mi padre ha terminado con su trabajo aquí, así que regresaremos mañana.

-Ya veo... pero, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –su voz sonó un tanto enojada y triste por la repentina noticia.

-La verdad no pensaba hacerlo, odio las despedidas. Pero como fuiste mi primer amiga decidí tan siquiera decirte adiós –sonrió afligido –gracias Sakura.

-Gracias a ti… -contuvo sus lágrimas, ella también odiaba las despedidas. Sai fue uno de los pocos amigos que la aceptó a pesar de todos sus problemas, ahora se marchaba de ahí sin saber cuándo volvería a verlo –cuídate.

-Igual tú, y también cuida al celoso de Sasuke. Dile que si te llega hacer algo lo sabré y no dudare en darle su merecido –ambos rieron divertidos.

Después de unos minutos el pálido se volvió a despedir y se marchó, dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirosa.

Mientras, Sakura lo observó hasta que su visibilidad la dejó. Recordó cuando se perdió y pidió su ayuda. También cuando no fue al baile de fin de cursos, al principio pensó que fue por culpa del Uchiha, pero al día siguiente le había contado que se había enfermado.

_"Espero que sea un hasta luego"_ pensó la chica sonriendo para sí misma. Salió de sus cavilaciones al notar que alguien pasaba su mano frente a su cara.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Ha! –gritó golpeándose contra la puerta –¡Sasuke me asustas!

-Como siempre tan distraída –se encogió de hombros ignorando por completo la molestia de la ojijade.

-Como sea –hizo un puchero, prefirió no insistir.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera?

-Ha… -_"¿mentir o no mentir?" _pensó un poco nerviosa –nada solo me despedía de Sai –ya no importaba, el chico pálido se iría de la ciudad, además no tenía por qué ocultarlo.

El gruñido de desaprobación no se dejó esperar –así que si vino.

-¿he?

-Ayer lo vi –Sasuke se recargó en la pared cruzándose de brazos recordando cuando se topó a Sai en el supermercado.

_Flash back_

_-Sasuke tu ve por las verduras y yo iré por las bebidas –le ordenó Itachi dándole un papel. Mikoto les había pedido que fueran al supermercado a comprar unas cosas para la cena._

_-¿Por qué yo iré por eso? Es demasiado y tú solo iras por unos refrescos –se quejó viendo la lista -¿Itachi? –volteó a todo lados pero ya se había ido –imbécil –masculló entre dientes y se dirigió irritado a la zona de frutas y verduras, llevándose consigo el carrito._

_Mientras seleccionaba algunos tomates notó que unas chicas lo estaban siguiendo, eso lo estaba irritando más._

_-Hola Sasuke que sorpresa._

_-Desvió su mirada a quien lo había saludado –Sai –respondió cortante._

_-Veo que tienes muchas admiradoras –señaló a las chicas que estaban detrás de unos productos._

_Las mencionadas al oír eso salieron corriendo avergonzadas._

_-Hmp –se cruzó de brazos sin mucho interés -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Es un supermercado, estoy comprando –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio._

_El Uchiha lo escudriño con la mirada, tomó el carrito y siguió con lo suyo._

_-Me gustaría pedirte un favor –lo siguió por detrás._

_-No estás en posición como para pedirme algo –frunció el ceño mientras veía la lista para ver que más le faltaba._

_-Cuida a Sakura –dijo ignorando el comentario –y mucho._

_Sasuke giró a verlo, quedando unos segundos en silencio –hmp está claro que lo haré._

_Sai lo miró por unos breves segundos –bien, entonces adiós –sonrió como siempre lo hacía y se giró para irse –por cierto, mañana iré a verla –dijo en voz alta caminado cada vez más rápido._

_El Uchiha gruño molesto mientras veía como se alejaba._

_-¿Hermanito aun no terminas? –Itachi apareció de repente sobresaltándolo._

_-¡Idiota! ¡Por supuesto que no! Terminaría más rápido si en vez de irte a la zona de revistas me ayudaras._

_-¿hum? –el mayor no puso atención por estar leyendo la revista que tenía en sus manos._

_-¡Y para colmo no trajiste los refrescos!_

_-Deja de estar amargado –respondió sin quitarle un ojo de encima a su dichosa revista._

_-¡Son tan guapos! –se escuchó chillar a una chica._

_-¡Te lo dijimos! –dijeron al unísono las jóvenes que estaban anteriormente._

"_!Mátenme!" gritó interiormente Sasuke golpeándose la frente con su mano, mientras Itachi les giñaba un ojo a las chicas, provocando un chillido por parte de ellas._

_Fin del Flash back_

Sasuke puso cara de irritación al recordar el suceso.

-Él… se ira de la cuidad, vino a despedirse.

-¿Enserio? –Sakura asintió con la cabeza –ya veo –se quedó pensativo por unos segundos –bien, mejor vámonos, antes de que se haga tarde.

-Si –sonrió, tomó la mano del azabache y caminar rumbo al parque central.

* * *

><p>-¡Ba! ¡Esto es basura! –gritó Itachi lanzando la revista al suelo –por supuesto que no me quedare solo –hizo una mueca de disgusto viendo a la revista desde el sillón.<p>

El mayor Uchiha se encontraba leyendo la revista que había comprado el día anterior, encontrando por casualidad un test sobre relaciones, saliendo como resultado final soltero para siempre.

-Estúpida revista… no debí gastar mi dinero en ti –dijo enojado aun viéndola en el suelo.

-Itachi no dejes tirado eso, acabo de limpiar –reprochó Mikoto entrando en la sala.

-Hmp –recogió la revista de muy mala gana y la tiró al cesto de la basura.

-Deberías de salir hijo, está siendo un buen día.

-Es aburrido andar solo –respondió con flojera.

-Sal con tus amigos –Mikoto se sentó a su lado.

-Están ocupados, Sasori está en un taller de música y Deidara está terminando un trabajo para una exposición.

-Deberías conseguirte una novia, ya quiero tener nietos –la pelinegra juntó sus manos y sonrió soñadora.

-Madre… -una aura negra se apoderó de su ser, recordando lo que decía la revista.

Ambos salieron de sus mundos al escuchar que alguien tocaba el timbre. Itachi casi corrió a abrir, no quería seguir con esa conversación con su madre.

-¿En que lo puedo ayudar? –preguntó al ver al hombre desconocido que estaba en el umbral.

-¿Aquí vive la familia Uchiha? –preguntó el de anteojos.

-¿Quién es usted? –Itachi arqueó una ceja mirándolo con desconfianza.

-¿Quién es Itachi? –Mikoto se acercó y se horrorizo al ver al hombre.

-Buen día Mikoto san, tanto tiempo sin verla –sonrió falsamente el peligris.

-Kabuto… -dijo en un susurró.

_"¿Kabuto?"_ ese nombre lo conocía. Miró al hombre de anteojos y recordó el nombre que su padre le había mencionado, el del fiel seguidor de Madara -¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con seriedad y mirándolo con frialdad.

-No me esperaba esta bienvenida, es un poco mal educada.

-Tú no eres bienvenido –replicó el Uchiha –largo de aquí.

A Kabuto se le erizó la piel por la forma en que le hablo el Uchiha, de esa manera tan fría tan propia de los Uchiha; pero no titubeo. _"Los Uchihas sí que tienen su carácter"_ pensó sonriendo altaneramente –solo vine a por parte de Madara.

Mikoto se paralizó e Itachi lo miró con dureza, sin dejarse intimidar.

-Dilo de una maldita vez.

-No seas impaciente –mofó con la misma sonrisa –aun quiere saber si tomaras su oferta de trabajar para él.

-Lamento decirte que no, y aunque quisiera ahora no podría. No estudie administración, sería un inútil para su empresa.

-Ya veo –respondió Kabuto sin impresión alguna –también quiere saber si Sasuke querría.

Itachi se mantuvo al margen, frunció el ceño pero contuvo su enojo y deseos de sacarlo a golpes del vecindario –él ya tiene otros planes.

El peligris frunció los labios –es una lástima –respondió con falsa aflicción –lamento las molestias –hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Mikoto respiró aliviada mientras Itachi lo miraba alejarse con ojos calculadores.

Tenía que estar alerta.

* * *

><p>-Solo pruébalo.<p>

-No me gusta.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo pruebas –replico acercándole la barra de chocolate.

-Tal vez si es amargo –observó por unos segundos la tonalidad del color café del dulce –paso –respondió finalmente desviando la cara y sacando la lengua.

-Como quieras –bufó la ojijade –más para mí.

Sasuke observó cómo se comía el chocolate, de una manera infantil, como si fuera él último dulce que comería por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –preguntó la pelirosada.

-Nada –comenzó a reírse más al ver la cara de inocencia de la chica, con chocolate esparcido en sus labios –está bien, probare el chocolate.

-Pero ya me lo… –no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke la besó quitándole el chocolate que tenía.

-Demasiado dulce –dijo después de separase relamiéndose los labios.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate, aun no se acostumbraba a esas situaciones y menos si estaban en público.

-Y dime –Sasuke se acostó en el pasto, ambos se encontraban en el parque -¿ya sabes que es lo que harás después del instituto?

La chica desvió su mirada hacia el frente, observando a las personas que paseaban. Hace unas semanas no tenía idea de lo que quería, y menos pensó en sí tendría algún futuro. Pero gracias a las esperanzas que le habían dado su madre y sus amigos tenía algo por que luchar.

-Sí, ya sé que es lo que quiero hacer –sonrió viendo aun en la misma dirección –estudiare medicina, quiero ayudar a las personas que se sientan igual que yo –respondió con orgullo y desición.

-ya veo –Sasuke sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿y tú Sasuke kun? No me has dicho que es lo que quieres hacer.

-Desde que era un niño he querido estudiar medicina –respondió en la misma posición –cuando vi a una niñita llorando vi estaba sufriendo, así que decidí ese camino. No he cambiado de parecer –miró a la chica con tranquilidad.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, recordando ese suceso –"no es fácil al principio pero después veras que todo tiene solución, así que no seas tonta y agradece" –recitó las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho hace unos años.

-Tienes buena memoria, increíble que aun recuerdes eso –se incorporó para luego besarla.

La ojijade sintió ese golpeteo en su pecho, haciendo que se separaran –lo lamento.

-Ya te dije que no te disculpes tanto –hizo una mueca –vayamos a mi casa, mi madre hizo una cena y quiere que vayas.

-Está bien pero primero tengo que avisar –sacó su celular para hacer la llamada –rayos, se acabó la batería –resopló con disgusto.

-Yo olvide el mío.

-Hay un público al otro lado, espera aquí no tardo.

Sasuke la observó alejarse. Desde donde estaba podía vigilarla, así que no se preocupó tanto.

-Es una linda chica.

El Uchiha volteó hacia tras topándose a un hombre de anteojos. Tenía una mirada siniestra y socarrona, dándole desconfianza.

-¿Tu nombres es Sasuke Uchiha verdad?

-¿Quién eres?

_"Igual de frío"_ pensó el peligris –permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kabuto –hizo una reverencia.

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente siguió mirándolo con desconfianza -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Se más que eso –respondió caminando hasta llegar a su lado –se todo sobre ti.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –frunció el ceño levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Yo? La verdad nada. Solo estoy aquí porque mi jefe me lo pidió.

_"¿Su jefe?"_ –Madara –respondió con repulsión, como si tuviera acido en la boca cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

-Si tu querido tío. Me pidió que te preguntara porque no le has visitado –Kabuto sonrió de lado al ver la cara de enojo del menor –dice que quisiera tenerte como su aprendiz en la compañía familiar.

-No me interesa.

-Deberías de pensarlo –Kabuto se acercó a su oído -¿o quieres que le pase algo malo a tu noviecita? -sonrió aún más al ver la cara de horror y sorpresa del joven –sabemos que está enferma, sería una lástima que algo malo le pasara a esa linda jovencita. Piénsalo bien –y se fue dejando a un Sasuke trastornado.

-No… -se dejó caer en el césped. Agarró unas hierbas con fuerza tratando de contener su coraje. El no dejaría que algo malo le pasara –No lo permitiré –se dijo un poco más calmado.

-Lamento la tardanza, esa cabina no funcionaba bien… ¿Sasuke kun? –se agachó a su altura notando como estaba perdido en sus pensamientos -¿pasó algo malo?

-No –se levantó rápidamente como sin nada –vámonos, se hace tarde y no es bueno andar por aquí de noche.

-Claro… -lo siguió no muy convencida.

* * *

><p>-¡Hasta mañana! –Gaara se despidió de los trabajadores del restaurante para por fin irse a descansar a su casa. Vivía en un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de ahí, no era mucho pero no tenía suficiente dinero como pagar algo más.<p>

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco _"¿Kabuto?"_ pensó llenándose de pánico y escondiéndose detrás de un auto_. "¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? Espero que no sea por mi"_ observó que estaba hablando por teléfono. Con cuidado se acercó para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sí, ya he terminado. Claro, su sobrino ya está advertido. No se preocupe, está más interesado en el bienestar de esa chica que aceptara cueste lo que cueste. Por su puesto Uchiha sama, partiré a Italia enseguida –Kabuto colgó el móvil y tomó un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.

_"Así que tiene un sobrino"_ pensó Gaara saliendo de su escondite _"tengo que encontrarlo"_

* * *

><p>-Gracias Mikoto san la comida estuvo deliciosa.<p>

-Gracias a ti por venir, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Sakura se despidió de la familia Uchiha y se dirigió a su casa acompañada de Sasuke. Notó que en toda la cena hubo una extraña atmosfera de tensión y silencio. No era algo que le incumbiera pero le preocupaba el repentino comportamiento de los hermanos y de la señora Uchiha. Sasuke estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio divagando en sus propios pensamientos, era realmente extraño que después del parque su comportamiento cambiara tan repentinamente.

-Hemos llegado, ¿quieres pasar?

El chico asintió y entró seguido de la pelirosa.

-¿Aún no a llegado tu madre?

-No, hoy se queda hasta tarde en el trabajo. Dijo que tenía que terminar de checar todos los inventarios del restaurante –miró al pelinegro, estaba perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos viendo un punto indefinido -¿Qué pasa? Has estado muy serio desde que nos fuimos del parque.

-No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansado –se dejó caer en un sillón bostezando, disimulando despreocupación.

Sakura suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, acompañados de la penumbra de aquella habitación. La ojijade no sabía si decirle o no sobre su extraño desenfreno cardiaco, no quería ocultarlo pero no quería que se preocupara más de lo que estaba. En cuanto Sasuke, tenía un lio en su cabeza sobre qué hacer con respecto a las amenazas de Madara.

-Sasuke, has estado muy raro. ¿Enserio no es nada?

-Ya te dije que no es nada Sa-ku-ra.

La nombrada no había notado que se había acercado demasiado. Sasuke tomó su nuca atrayéndola, besándola de una forma desesperada, como si no lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Sakura se dejó llevar poniendo una mano en su pecho y la otra en la de él. Su corazón estaba latiendo cada vez más rápido, al igual el de Sasuke. El Uchiha la acostó con cuidado en el sofá poniéndose arriba de ella sin dejar de besarla, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la suya.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello deteniéndose en el lapso, quedando su cara oculta mientras la abrazaba; quedando así unos largos minutos.

-Sakura –dijo quedándose en la misma posición abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza –no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

La pelirosa no dijo nada, no entendía porque decía eso. Sintió la mano de Sasuke en su pecho, comprobando su aceleración.

Sasuke levantó con cuidado su cabeza para poder ver los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaba. Una vez más volvió a besarla pero esta vez no tan demandante, si no con suavidad y tranquilidad.

-Yo te protegeré…

* * *

><p>-Sasuke que bueno que llegas, tenemos que decirte algo.<p>

-Madara ya está haciendo sus movimientos –respondió rápidamente el menor.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo lo sabes hijo? –preguntó preocupada Mikoto.

-Un tal Kabuto me amenazó –respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto esta lleno mal –Itachi se cruzó de brazos muy serio –Ahora hay que tener más cuidado.

* * *

><p>-Ya llegue –gritó la señora Haruno mientras cerraba la puerta -¿Sakura? – <em>"De seguro ya está dormida"<em> pensó.

Se dirigió escaleras arriba para comprobar si su hija estaba en cama -¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! –corrió rápidamente hacia ella quien estaba desmayada en el suelo de su habitación. Eimi checó su aceleración el cual estaba demasiado rápido –¡dios! ¡Sakura! –volvió a llamarla buscando su teléfono para llamar una ambulancia.

.

_No es fácil al principio, pero después veras que todo tiene solución._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola lectores! De nuevo, ya sé que no tengo excusas pero no continúo el fic porque no quiero, sino porque no he tenido tiempo. Tuve un examen muy importante la semana pasada y estuve estudiando casi todo un mes (si es trágico pero mis exámenes son horribles!) pero por fin les tengo el capítulo! Espero les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho para que quedara bien y de acuerdo a la historia. Notaran que aquí sucedieron muchas cosas, como por ejemplo Itachi notando que necesita novia (Yo quiero cambiar eso! hahaha ), pero en fin ya no los aburro más. xD<strong>

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Aiko-Uchiha05: Gracias por comentar, pronto se sabrá sobre el donante de Sakura, no quiero apresurar mucho las cosas pero esa parte está cerca. Saludos :)**

**cerezo-angie: Gracias por comentar! Espero te guste este capítulo. Por supuesto Sakura merece vivir! xD**

**danny: Lamento la demora! No me gusta tardarme pero la escuela me quita tiempo e inspiración. Espero te guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar :)**

**DULCECITO311: Lo subí antes del 21! Hahaha lo prometido es deuda! Te agradezco tus comentarios y por mandarme el privado así me doy cuenta que hay gente esperando el capítulo. Espero te haya gustado y en verdad trato de no tardarme tanto. Sayo :D**

**Mitchel0420: Gracias por tu review! Aquí el nuevo capítulo más interesante. Saludos!**

**sasura-chan uchiha: gracias por entender mis faltas de ortografía ;D hahahha gracias por comentar! Saludos! **

** **Misaki miniwa**: mm no conozco ese manga, lo buscare xD gracias por leer mi fic!**

**Nora-Maria: la verdad lo del disfraz no se me ocurría otra cosa, por lo mismo no quería ponerla como princesa eso ya es muy visto. Gracias por comentar espero que sigas leyendo el fic! :)**

**Suki Harlett: Gracias por comentar, lo del ramen fue espontaneo xD Sayo!**

**Chris-san100: Aquí la continuación, gracias por dejar comentario, en verdad T.T hahah Ojala te guste este también lamento la tardanza! Saludos!**

**SakuritasLovers: ¿Enserio es bello? A veces soy cursi lo se xD Gracias por el review!**

**Cerezo Azul: Gracias! Lo del donante eso esa pronto, y del ataúd de Madara mm ya veremos xD Saludos!**

**.**

**Bien nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Sayonara!**

**Atte: Yureny~**


	14. Confesiones y mentiras

**Confesiones y mentiras**

**.**

_-¡Vamos Gaara vete de una vez!_

_-Pero… que pasara contigo y con nuestro padre _

_Se escucharon disparos, rápidamente los dos se escondieron en una habitación. Kankuro sacó de un cajón dinero y otras pertenencias, lo puso en una mochila y se la arrojó a su hermano menor. _

_-Yo los distraeré, tú preocúpate de salir de aquí._

_-Pero… _

_-¡Que hagas lo que te digo! _

_Gaara salió por la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero estando lejos escuchó una ráfaga de disparos, seguido de un silencio._

_-¡Hermano!_

El pelirrojo se despertó con la respiración entrecortada y sudando a chorros. De nuevo había tenido ese recuerdo vivido en una pesadilla. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se mojó la cara con agua para tratar de borrar esas imagines que tanto lo atormentaban. Cerró el grifo y se miró al espejo, ya había pasado un año de ese suceso, y aun así no lo podía olvidar. Apretando los ojos con fuerza, se tiró en su cama para tratar de volver a dormir, haría algo al respecto. Por su hermano y por su padre.

* * *

><p>Observar el cielo por el enorme ventanal era lo que más le tranquilizaba. Al igual que cuando viva en su país natal con su familia, ver el cielo le daba paz, después de un arduo día de trabajo o después de una fuerte discusión con su hermano. Miró más alto y contempló los pájaros que revoloteaban, con mucha liberación.<p>

-Libres –susurró Fugaku sin quitarles la vista.

Su mirada se tensó al escuchar unos pasos aproximándose. Giró con lentitud para toparse con su hermano mayor, con un porte de autoridad.

-Buen día hermano –saludó con una falsa sonrisa.

El menor simplemente asintió con la cabeza para volverse a ver los pájaros, pero estos ya se habían alejado.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte –Madara se puso a su lado –más bien quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué es exactamente? –respondió sin un mínimo interés.

El Uchiha mayor sonrió de lado -¿quieres irte a vivir con tu familia?

Fugaku lo observó con la misma seriedad de siempre, sin expresión alguna –sabes que he querido eso siempre.

Madara camino a su alrededor hasta quedar frente a él –hace no mucho que fuiste con ellos ¿no es así?

El menor siguió con la misma expresión sin dejar intimidarse.

-Creo que se más de tu familia que tú –sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió –es una lástima que no sepas nada de tus hijos.

Quedaron en total silencio, Fugaku no titubeo ni un instante, no dijo palabra alguna. Por su mente pasaron muchas ideas, podía golpear a Madara en ese momento, pero sería riesgoso para el bienestar de su familia. Quedó estático en su lugar aun con la mirada levantada.

No podía hacer nada.

* * *

><p>-Hija… –la mujer acarició su cabeza con la yema de sus dedos. Había estado en vela cuidando de ella, pero aunque estuviera cansada no se alejaría de ahí.<p>

La noche anterior cuando la encontró desmayada llamó rápidamente a una ambulancia, al llegar al hospital el doctor le agradeció por traerla a tiempo. Aparentemente no había pasado mucho tiempo de ocurrir el ataque cardiaco cuando llego la señora Haruno a casa, fue un alivio no haber llegado más tarde.

Se recargó en la silla mientras observaba como Sakura aun dormía. Desvió su mirada a la puerta, el cardiólogo había entrado.

-Voy a examinarla –el doctor se acercó y la checó con un estetoscopio –se encuentra bien.

La madre de Sakura suspiró con alivio, pero el doctor no cambió su semblante serio.

-Necesito hablar con usted.

Eimi solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, un dolor en su pecho se presentó, dándole un mal presentimiento.

El doctor miró a Sakura por unos segundos –hablemos afuera.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a la joven durmiendo. El doctor aun con el semblante serio, tardó unos segundos en buscar las palabras correctas para poder empezar.

-Por el momento está estable, hay que hacerle otros estudios para asegurarnos…

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? –preguntó de golpe la mujer.

El hombre decidió no darle más rodeos –Su tiempo, como le había dicho cuando la cité la última vez era de seis meses…

-¿Era? Quiere decir…

-Debido al ataque que tuvo, su corazón ya no aguanta como antes lo hacía. Se ha debilitado… –guardó unos segundos para poder continuar –ahora suponemos que no le queda más que tres mes, eso si es que no tiene otro ataque.

Se contuvo por no llorar, tenía que ser fuerte por su hija, por la única familia que tenía. Solo se quedó callada observando el vacío en un punto indefinido.

-Solo el trasplante podría salvarla, haremos todo lo posible por conseguir uno a tiempo –el doctor hizo una reverencia y desapareció por los pasillos dejándola sola.

La Haruno al no aguantar más, hizo presencia de sus lágrimas, aquellas que estaban llenas de dolor.

* * *

><p>Sakura abrió los ojos al escuchar voces. Observó su alrededor, reparando en el lugar en el que estaba.<p>

En el hospital.

Inmediatamente llegó a su memoria lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

_Flash Back_

_-Yo te protegeré… -le había susurrado._

_Ella entre abrió los ojos sintiendo el cálido aliento del Uchiha en su oído para después sentir sus labios en su cuello. Aquella sensación era tan maravillosa que hacía que su corazón golpeteara cada vez más rápido._

_Sasuke sintiendo eso se alejó de ella rápidamente. La pelirosa buscó su medicamento y a duras penas se lo tomó._

_"Esto es injusto" pensó la Haruno "Siempre mi corazón…" quiso llorar pero se contuvo, no quería hacerlo delante de él, no quería verse débil._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Sí, estoy bien –respondió con falsa alegría._

_Después de unos minutos Sasuke se fue. Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, estaba cansada y un poco dolida._

_Mientras caminaba, recordó su día. La sola imagen del azabache en su mente la hacía enrojecer y su corazón latía con rapidez. Trató de calmarse reprimiendo sus sentimientos, pero su corazón no cesaba._

_Y dio paso al dolor._

_Aquel dolor punzante que tanto odiaba._

_Y todo se volvió obscuro._

_Fin del flash Back_

-No de nuevo –se dijo a si misma mientras apretaba con su mano el camisón. De repente, escuchó la voz de su madre y del doctor en el pasillo.

Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

_-Su tiempo, como le había dicho cuando la cité la última vez era de seis meses…_

_-¿Era? Quiere decir…_ -escuchó de nuevo la voz de su madre.

-_Debido al ataque que tuvo, su corazón ya no aguanta como antes lo hacía. Se ha debilitado… Ahora suponemos que no le queda más que tres meses, eso si es que no tiene otro ataque._

-Qué… –sus palabras se quedaron en el aire –no puede ser… -se dejó caer al suelo. Las lágrimas borbotearon de sus ojos. Se alejó de la puerta y se tapó los oídos, no quería escuchar más. Apretó los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba. Desvió su mirada rápidamente a la puerta, su madre había entrado.

-Sakura… -observó la cara de sorpresa y los ojos hinchados.

-¡Dime que es mentira! ¡Dime que no moriré en tres meses! –apretó sus cabellos con frustración -¡Dímelo!

La Mayor se dejó caer y se acercó a su hija para abrazarla pero ella no la dejó.

-¿Desde cuándo te lo dijeron?

-Desde hace un mes… -respondió con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Sakura la observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¿Por qué?

-No sabía cómo...

Eimi rompió en llanto al ver la cara de dolor de su hija. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la abrazó mientras la menor le correspondía.

-Perdóname… -le dijo en medio del llanto mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

><p>-Gaara, aquí está el pedido de la mesa cinco –dijo el cocinero dándole los platillos.<p>

El pelirrojo se dirigió a la mesa para luego regresar a la cocina por otro pedido. No habían muchos clientes, solo estaban ocupadas cuatro mesas pero eso no era de preocuparse, aún era temprano y lo clientes suelen llegar a mediodía.

-Haruno san hablo para informar que no vendrá –escuchó decir una mesera al cocinero.

-Debe ser por su hija de nuevo –respondió el hombre con un suspiro –Eimi siempre falta solo si se trata de la salud de esa joven, espero se encuentre bien.

-Pobre Haruno san –dijo con pena la mesera.

Gaara observó a los dos que hablaban, quiso preguntar pero decidió quedarse en silencio. No debía incumbirle los asuntos ajenos y menos de personas que apenas conocía.

* * *

><p>Sasuke conducía a casa de cierta pelirosa con algo de nerviosismo. Trató de llamarla el día anterior pero ella no contestaba, así que decidió ir a su casa para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Tenía miedo de que Madara le hubiera hecho algo, así que era mejor verificar con sus propios ojos que ella estuviera en buen estado.<p>

Llamó a la puerta por quinta vez pero nadie respondía. Trató de ver por la ventana y observó que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Se sentó en las escalinatas un poco nervioso, eso le daba mala espina. Se levantó ágilmente, ¿otro lugar para buscar? _"En el hospital"_ pensó rápidamente.

Caminó entrando en su auto, pero se detuvo al ver detenerse otro en frente de la pequeña casa.

Observó bajar a la pelirosa despidiéndose de su madre.

-Si ocurre algo me llamas.

-Sí –se despidió de ella alzando la mano mientras observaba el carro alejarse para luego girar y entrar a su casa pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al azabache –¿Sasuke? –se sorprendió al tenerlo a unos metros –¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estuve llamando pero nunca me respondiste –se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura se mordió el labio un poco nerviosa –estuve en el hospital.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó muy rápido mientras examinaba su cara con sus manos y pasara del enojo a la preocupación en solo un segundo.

-Estoy bien –respondió quitando las manos del chico de su cara –solo me dio un ataque pero me encuentro bien.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Te asústate o te hicieron algo?

-No, solo… olvide tomar mi medicamento –respondió sin verlo a la cara, odiaba mentir pero no tenía opción.

Suspiró con un poco de alivio, dio gracias al ver que no fue obra de su tío –Bien, será mejor que descanses.

-No estoy cansada –respondió rápidamente –¿Por qué siempre actúas de esa manera? Es como si no pudiera hacer nada por mí misma y siempre estas detrás de mí como si fuera una niña –replicó con enfado y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Sasuke se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le hablaba así – ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó con algo de frialdad.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, era la primera vez en meses que le hablaba con ese tono tan frio. Tragó grueso –es… asfixiante –respondió. Ya estaba decidida, lo había pensado todo el día anterior y para ella es la mejor solución.

-Simplemente me preocupas –su voz sonó algo dura pero a la vez con aflicción.

Ella trató de verse indiferente y distante –creo que no debiste romper la promesa –meditó unos segundos antes de continuar –yo… no puedo corresponderte de la misma manera –dijo al fin sintiendo un ardor en su pecho –ya no quiero seguir contigo –apretó su puño tratando de ignorar el dolor –me di cuenta que solo estoy contigo porque me sentía sola –levantó la mirada, topándose con la cara de indiferencia de Sasuke.

Ambos quedaron unos segundos en silencio, unos segundos que parecían minutos.

-Si es lo que quieres… –respondió al fin, con la misma frialdad –no soy nadie para obligarte a ser algo que tu no quieres –y se dirigió a su auto sin agregar nada más.

Al ver que Sasuke se había ido, Sakura comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Se sintió dolida al ver que lo aceptó sin problema, pero ya no debía tomarle importancia. _"Es lo mejor para él"_ pensó tratando de limpiarse inútilmente las lágrimas _"Me queda muy poco tiempo… Tiene que olvidarme, tiene que seguir con su vida y no desperdiciarla con alguien que no tiene futuro"_

Mientras, Sasuke manejaba con la mirada ensombrecida. Sentía un dolor en el pecho, tal vez era mejor así. No quería que ella saliera perjudicada con los planes de su tío.

Pero algo no estaba bien. _"Nunca me vio a los ojos, ella estaba mintiendo"_ pensó el Uchiha al detectar ese punto.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres semanas y ninguno de los dos se había vuelto hablar. Las clases habían comenzado dos semanas atrás dando inicio al último curso.<p>

Sakura se comportaba como lo era antes, en clase se sentaba en el rincón y en la cafetería prefería estar sola, lo único que siguió igual fue su vestimenta, ya había gastado dinero en toda esa ropa y había tirado… bueno, Ino había tirado su antiguo guardarropas. Tenten le preguntaba el porqué de su repentino comportamiento, pero la ojijade siempre cambiaba de tema.

Sasuke por el contrario, siempre la vigilaba a sus espaldas, siempre lo hacía sin que ella lo notara. Al igual que Tenten, Naruto estuvo interrogando al Uchiha porque habían terminado. El simplemente respondía que era lo mejor, haciendo entender al rubio el problema que tenía con su tío; aunque una de esas razones la desconocía.

-¿Qué tal si me acompañas al centro comercial? –le preguntó Tenten muy emocionada –quiero comprar algunas cosas ¿Qué dices?

-No lo sé –respondió la ojijade comiendo su manzana.

-¡Vamos Sakura! Nunca quieres salir con migo –puso ojos tristes –eres mala.

Suspiró con resignación –está bien –sonrió forzosamente.

Al otro lado de la cafetería se podía ver al Uchiha observando a ambas chicas. Desde que entraron al curso Sakura se había alejado de todos, algo que le inquietaba de sobremanera y averiguaría.

-Sasuke, ¿vas a comerte eso? –Naruto observó el emparedado con baba –se me muy rico.

El Mencionado tomo el sándwich y se lo comió poniendo al rubio triste.

-¿Aun te intriga verdad? –Neji miró hacia donde lo hacia el azabache –Tenten aún no ha podido averiguar qué es lo que le pasa.

-Es muy extraño –Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos –una persona no cambia así de repente porque quiere –asintió con la cabeza dándose la razón.

-Ho es porque simplemente se arto –respondió Naruto con descaro –Sasuke es un prepotente orgulloso que –se sobó la cabeza por el reciente golpe que le dio el mencionado –¡Eso solio!

-Idiota –se levantó para salir de ahí.

-Se escuchó muy enojado.

-¡Es tu culpa idiota! –lo apuntó Suigetsu.

-Pero si él siempre está enojado –se defendió el rubio.

-Pero hay que reconocerlo, Sasuke cambió mucho –respondió Neji –a estas alturas él te hubiera dado más golpes por haber dicho eso.

-si tienes razón –Naruto se cruzó de brazos meditando.

Mientras, Sasuke salía de la cafetería ignorando a todos a su alrededor. Desvió su mirada a cierto punto topándose con ciertos ojos jade que permanecieron observándolo así por unos segundos para luego desviarse rápidamente.

En verdad no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no rompería su promesa.

La protegería aunque ella no lo quisiera.

* * *

><p>-¿Y cómo se encuentra su hija? –el cocinero preparaba una orden mientras la señora Haruno contaba unos productos.<p>

-Bien, gracias por preguntar –sonrió falsamente apuntando en su libreta.

Gaara había entrado a la cocina para darle una orden al cocinero –otra orden especial de ramen.

-El ramen se ha vuelto el platillo favorito aquí –dijo orgulloso el cocinero –sería bueno que le llevara a su hija.

-Sí, es lo que hare.

-Sabe que nosotros te apoyaremos –el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa de confianza – ¿no es así Gaara?

-¿Ha? ¡Claro! –respondió sin saber exactamente qué era lo que sucedía.

-Muchas gracias –Eimi les dirigió una sonrisa para luego irse a la pequeña oficina.

-Aoi san –Gaara miró al cocinero con duda -¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene la hija de Haruno san?

El Hombre lo miró con tristeza –una enfermedad del corazón. Haruno san siempre ha sido muy trabajadora, pero es por su hija. Ella en verdad quiere que su hija salga de esto –le sonrió de manera más animada –yo creo que esa pequeña saldrá bien.

Gaara meditó todo ese asunto, en verdad la vida trae muchos obstáculos no nada más a él, también a muchas otras personas.

-Bien. ¡Lleva esto a la mesa tres! –el hombre gritó muy feliz dejando al pelirrojo sordo.

Mientras en la oficina, Eimi trataba de concentrarse pero un repentino dolor de cabeza no la dejaba. Desde hace unas semanas el dolor se hacía más frecuente, pero decidió no hacerle caso. Un simple dolor de cabeza no le interrumpiría su trabajo.

* * *

><p>-Quita tu cara de amargado Teme que muy pronto llegara el ramen –Naruto le dio un golpe en la espalda.<p>

Sasuke se quejó del golpe –no sé porque me deje arrastrar por ti.

-Calla que aquí viene –al rubio le salió la baba al ver los platos de ramen que llevaba el mesero.

-Aquí tienen –el pelirrojo puso los platos en la mesa –provecho.

Naruto rápidamente comenzó a devorar el plato mientras Sasuke lo veía con fastidio.

-Comes como si nunca lo hicieras.

-Es que está muy bueno.

-¡No hables cuando estés comiendo! –le dio un golpe.

-¿Pero por qué me golpeas?

-Por cerdo.

-Ñam –dio el ultimo sorbo –termine.

Al Uchiha le dio un tick nervioso –como sea –dijo sin importarle observando por la ventana del lugar.

-Ahora a lo que te treja –Naruto se puso muy serio, cosa que sorprendió a su amigo –¿qué es lo que pasa?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Por favor Sasuke soy tu amigo. Dime que es exactamente lo que pasó con Sakura.

El azabache miró hacia el frente con la misma seriedad de siempre. La verdad ni él lo sabía –no lo sé –respondió finalmente.

-¿No fue por lo de tu tío?

-No lo creo, ella no sabía sobre las amenazas de Madara. Ella fue la que me dejó.

-¿Ella te dejó? –Naruto abrió la boca muy sorprendido -¡Uchiha Sasuke fue dejado por una chica!-gritó tan fuerte que todos los comensales voltearon hacia donde ellos estaban.

_"¿Uchiha Sasuke?" _Gaara giró hacia los dos jóvenes que había atendido hace unos momentos. Observó al rubio que reía escandalosamente y al pelinegro que lo veía con cara de asesinarlo en ese momento. _"Es él" _pensó observando su mirada detalladamente. Dio un paso para dirigirse a ellos pero la voz del señor Aoi lo sobresaltó.

-Necesito que vayas al mercado a comprar algunas cosas –el cocinero le dio una lista –ve rápido ¡vamos!

-Pero…

-Yuriko se encargará de los clientes, ¡qué esperas!

Suspiró con resignación y corrió a comprar los dichos productos. Al parecer tendrá que esperar.

* * *

><p>-Ya llegué.<p>

-Que bien que llegaste mamá, la cena estará en un segundo.

-Gracias –la señora se desplomó cansada en una silla mientras posaba su mano en su frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-¿De nuevo? Deberías ir a checar eso.

-Estoy bien –respondió como si nada –¿y tú cómo te sientes?

-Bien –alzó el pulgar arriba –hoy fui con Tenten al centro comercial.

-Me alegro –respondió la mayor –te ayudare a terminar de hacer la cena.

-No te preocupes, ya solo falta… –no terminó ya que una llama enorme salió del sartén. Sakura gritó horrorizada. Eimi rápidamente puso una tapa en la sartén para apagar el fuego.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente por el terrible susto, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Su madre al verla corrió por su medicamento para dárselo y tranquilizarla. Después de unos minutos ambas pudieron calmarse.

-Bien ya pasó –la Haruno mayor suspiró con alivio.

-Se quemó todo –Sakura observó con pena la comida pulverizada que con tanto esmero había preparado.

-Creo que comeremos ramen. Aoi san me pidió que te llevara un poco.

-Excelente –respondió feliz la pelirosada –le dices gracias de mi parte.

Ambas sonrieron, pero en el fondo sabían que esas sonrisas ocultaban el temor y la tristeza que las atormentaban

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Yureny reportándose. Ahora no tarde tanto en actualizar debido a que estoy en vacaciones! Bien el capítulo lo hice un poco corto ya que el siguiente será mucho más revelador.<strong>

**Contestando los reviews**

**Lexy of Night: gracias por comentar espero te guste el capítulo :D**

**kamy0709: me alegra que te guste mi fic :) espero te guste este capítulo. Saludos!**

**Edniiitahhh: aquí la continuación! Saludos :)**

**DULCECITO311: o.o una katana! Hahahaha sobrevivimos! Y por eso a seguir con el fic! :D Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia1 en verda1d. Ahora subí antes de año nuevo y tratare de subir el siguiente lo más pronto que pueda. Y si ahora se están enredando las cosas pero veremos como saldrán de esta los personajes muhahahahaha ejem... bien. Saludos y feliz navidad y año nuevo :D**

**Mitchel0420: gracias por comentar aquí está la continuación. Saludos! :D**

**Nora-Maria: pronto se sabrá la historia de Gaara. Gracias por escribir :)**

**ROSY HYUUGA: ¡gracias! aunque se me hace un poco difícil como realizar el trama pero hago mi esfuerzo hahaha saludos! :D**

**Sasusaku fr: aquí está la conti :D saludos!**

**Danny: Muy pronto se sabra sobre Gaara aquí puse una pista. Espero te guste este capitulo sayoo :D**

**ThePausis: pues no, solo me base en la idea de la película. Espero no decepcionarte! Saludos :)**

**SakuritasLovers: Ahora no tarde tanto lo siento D: la uni no me dejaba (solo a mi se me ocurri estudiar una ingeniería hahaha) pero ahora estoy de vacaciones :D espero te guste este capitulo. Saludos!**

**cerezo-angie: waaa que bien que te guste TuT hahahha si Gaara tiene asuntos pendientes pero por ahora no se sabe jejeje lo lamento pero el siguiente capítulo lo más probable se sabrá. Saludos feliz navidad y año nuevo :D**

**Chris-san100: hahaha pronto también se sabrá de Itachi seguirá soltero o no xD gracias por comentar espero este capítulo haya quedado bien, batalle un poco en hacerlo porque tengo muchas ideas! Hahaha saludos :D**

**Addicted-trancer: Gracias por el review. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Ya veremos como Sasuke protejera a la pelirosa saludos! :)**

**.**

**¡Feliz navidad! Un poco atradado pero la intensión cuenta xD Y ¡feliz año nuevo! Disfruten estas fechas con sus familias :)**

**Sayoo~**


	15. Lágrimas

**Lágrimas**

**.**

Caminaba con tranquilidad al instituto, mientras observaba las hojas que había en el suelo, amontonadas de diferentes tonos de amarillos y anaranjados. Comenzaba el otoño, la época que más le gustaba. Habían pasado dos meses desde que estuvo en el hospital por última vez. Dos meses desde que supo que _su vida tenía un límite._

Cada día se levantaba con entusiasmo, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aun así era imposible pensar en todo lo que había sucedido.

Observó que ya estaba cerca del instituto. Pero mientras se aproximaba sus pasos se hicieron más cortos hasta quedar parada en un solo sitio.

Escuchaba como el viento silbaba y como hacia flotar su cabello y las hojas de su alrededor, mientras observaba a un hombre de anteojos que le bloqueaba el camino, sonriéndole.

-Muy bueno días –el hombre se acercó extendiéndole la mano –Es usted Sakura Haruno ¿no es verdad?

Lo observó con desconfianza y un poco temerosa -¿Quién es usted?

-Lo lamento, soy un descortés –hizo una reverencia –mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas si no le importa.

Sakura observó la sonrisa que le dirigía -¿sobre qué exactamente?

-No es nada personal, solo me gustaría saber más sobre alguien que usted conoce muy bien.

La chica lo siguió viendo con desconfianza, sin saber qué hacer mientras sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza.

-¡Sakura!

Volteó a su izquierda observando a Tenten que se aproximaba a ella.

-Buenos días –saludo alegremente la castaña.

-Buenos días –respondió aliviada al tener a alguien con ella y no solo ese tal Kabuto.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó con curiosidad al notar al de anteojos.

-Supongo que hablare con usted luego –habló de lo más tranquilo el peliblanco –si me disculpa –hizo una reverencia y se marchó sin decir más.

-Gracias a dios, me salvaste Tenten –suspiró con alivio ya más calmada.

-¿Quién era él?

-No lo sé, no lo conozco pero parece que el a mí sí.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te hizo algo malo?

-No… –dirigió su mirada hacia donde se había ido aquel extraño –solo quería hacerme unas preguntas.

-No seas paranoica, de seguro le gústate y por eso quería hacerte unas preguntas.

-No creo que sea eso…

-Anda, vamos a entrar que vine temprano para que me ayudaras con algunos problemas de algebra –la tomó del brazo y sin dejarla decir más se dirigieron al instituto.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días.<p>

-Buen día Gaara –saludo Aoi el cocinero –llegas temprano, aun no abrimos.

-Sí, Haruno san me pidió que llegara temprano para ayudarla con el inventario.

-Ya veo, entonces comienza con lo de atrás, Eimi aún no ha llegado.

-Claro –sonrió para luego dirigirse al almacén.

Diez minutos después Aoi volvió a dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta –buenos días.

-Buenos días Aoi –respondió la Haruno quien había llegado.

-Gaara ya ha llegado, está en el almacén. Ese chico es muy trabajador.

-Lo he notado –sonrió Eimi –es bueno saber que el restaurante tiene empleados muy eficientes.

-Por supuesto que lo somos –se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con orgullo.

Eimi se dirigió a la oficina para dejar sus cosas, una vez dentro se recargó en la pared mientras hacia una mueca de dolor y dirigía su mano hacia su cabeza.

* * *

><p>-¿Hoy no almorzaras con Sakura? –preguntó Neji al observar que Tenten se aproximaba a ellos.<p>

-No, se quedó en el aula diciendo que dormiría un rato –se sentó a su lado con aburrimiento –dos meses y aún no sabemos que es lo que le pasa.

-Y Sasuke tampoco lo sabe –respondió Naruto comiendo de su almuerzo.

-Y hablando de él… -dijo Suigetsu apuntando en frente.

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando Sasuke se sentó en la mesa.

El silencio duró unos minutos hasta que Naruto hablo.

-¡No lo soporto! –gritó el rubio -¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Podrías calmarte? Todos estamos igual.

-¿De qué hablan? –el pelinegro arqueó una ceja.

-Sobre qué es lo que pasa con Sakura –respondió el ojiperla.

-Tu deberías de saber –espetó Tenten a Sasuke – ¡se supone que tu deberías de saber!

-¿Y porque debería?

-¡Porque ustedes dos estaban juntos!

-Tenten cálmate –Neji tomó del brazo a chica –Sasuke no tiene la culpa.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¡Sakura se ha estado comportando de una manera extraña! ¡Se alejó de nosotros! ¡Y por más que le pregunto qué es lo que le pasa siempre me cambia de tema! ¡Y encima no quiere salir ni divertirse! ¿Acaso somos los únicos que lo notamos? ¡Los demás parecen como si nada que ella volviera a ser como era antes! ¡Hasta esta mañana me encontré a Sakura con un tipo de lentes que le estaba coqueteando! ¡En que rayos piensa el mundo!

-Espera. ¿Qué? –Sasuke frunció el ceño -¿Qué tipo?

-ahora me dirás que estas celoso –Tenten suspiró –si uno de anteojos de cabello gris, nunca antes lo había visto. Le quería hacer unas preguntas a Sakura o algo así.

-¿Es verdad eso Tenten no estas mintiendo? –preguntó alarmado Sasuke.

-Eso me dijo ella –Tenten se calmó al ver la inquietud del azabache.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Neji.

-Nada –respondió por fin –los veré después –se levantó con rapidez para dirigirse al baño.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la castaña a los presentes.

-No lo sé –respondió Suigetsu con la misma cara de confusión.

Neji y Naruto no respondieron, sabían de quien se trataba ya que Sasuke les había contado sobre el subordinado de su tío, pero sería mejor que no dijeran nada.

Mientras, Sasuke se encerró en el baño para hacer una llamada, no dejaban usar teléfonos en el instituto, pero como todo alumno de preparatoria siempre lo llevaba escondido.

_-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?_ –respondió Itachi al otro lado de la línea –_espero que sea importante porque ya voy tarde a mi siguiente clase._

-¿Sabes si Kabuto está en la ciudad? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-_No. ¿Acaso lo viste?_

-No realmente, creo que hablo con Sakura.

-¿_qué? ¿Sobre qué?_

-No lo sé

-_Pues ve y pregúntale_ –se escuchó la voz de un maestro –_mira tengo que colgar, averigua eso primero._

-De acuerdo.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono cuando sonó la campana del fin del receso. Ahora tendría que esperar al finalizar las clases.

* * *

><p>-Bien eso es todo –respondió Gaara dándole una libreta a la Haruno.<p>

-Muchas gracias Gaara, eres muy bueno con las cuentas –abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver lo que tenía apuntado.

-Gracias, mi antiguo trabajo era administrar –respondió algo incómodo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si… mi padre siempre me enseño mucho sobre administración.

-Tu padre debe de ser alguien sorprendente.

-Lo era –respondió con pesar –era una gran persona, cuando vivía en Italia siempre me la pasaba ayudándole en su trabajo.

-Tuvo un maravilloso hijo –lo tomó del hombre sonriéndole. No sabía mucho de él pero no creyó conveniente hacerle preguntas personales.

Gaara sonrió por el gesto –muchas gracias.

-Sabes, me gustaría que conocieras a mi hija, creo que se volverían grandes amigos.

-¿Enserio? –Gaara no se imaginaba siendo amigo de una niña, aunque claro no sabía qué edad tenía pero siempre se la imaginaba así ya que el cocinero Aoi siempre la refería como pequeña.

-Últimamente se ha vuelto muy distante con sus amigos –Eimi se puso más seria observando el suelo –quisiera saber cómo ayudarla en estos momentos tan difíciles.

-Viendo como es usted creo que ella debe de ser una gran persona.

-Lo es, y no quisiera perderla.

-Ella… ¿está enferma verdad?

La Haruno asintió con la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas, no quería llorar de nuevo, y menos frente aquel chico - Aún tengo la esperanza de que podrá hacer su vida.

-Estoy seguro que da lo mejor de ella, porque su madre siempre lo da.

Eimi observó al pelirojo que le sonreía –gracias –quiso devolverle el gesto del mismo modo pero una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.

-¿Se siente bien? –preguntó el chico extrañado.

-Si… solo es un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Segura?

-Si –trato de verse tranquila –será mejor que vayas a ayudar a Yuriko, hoy hay muchos clientes.

-Está bien –respondió no muy convencido –con permiso –hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina.

La mujer se sentó en frente del escritorio y buscó las pastillas en uno de los cajones, pero encontró la caja vacía.

Se maldijo por no haber comprado más. Se recargó en la silla mientras masajeaba su cien. Pensó que tal vez un poco de aire le vendría bien, así que se paró para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

* * *

><p>Las clases habían terminado y para su alivio Tenten no le insistió en salir al centro comercial como casi siempre lo hacía, ahora lo único que quería hacer era irse a su casa, y alejarse de sus problemas por un momento.<p>

Pero para eso, decidió ir a la biblioteca de la escuela a buscar algún libro de ficción. Quería mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en nada.

Después de quince minutos por fin pudo encontrar uno interesante. Fue con la bibliotecaria a que le diera el pase y salió del instituto. Como siempre cada viernes los alumnos desaparecían después de la campana, en el estacionamiento solo que daban unas pocas personas conversando sus planes de fin de semana.

_"Personas que no tiene preocupaciones"_ pensó la ojijade al escuchar que planeaban ir a una costa cercana. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no tuviera ese problema? ¿Hubiera sido como ellos, despreocupados felices de la vida sin alguna enfermedad que los atormentara? ¿Hubiera tenido amigos a montón y no le llamarían rara? Tal vez esas son unas de las interrogantes que nunca podrá saber, nunca.

Es difícil pensar que tu vida llegara hasta cierto momento, a una corta edad de diecisiete años en los que se tuvo que sufrir y luchar.

_¿Así es la vida para todos?_

Se paró en seco y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Tal vez debería despedirse de todos, darles las gracias por apoyarla y por ser sus amigos.

Miró al frente y su rostro se tornó pálido.

-¿Ahora si podemos hablar? –Kabuto estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa de lado mientras la observaba calculadoramente.

* * *

><p>-Por fin, creí que seguiría entrando más gente –dijo Gaara sentándose por un momento.<p>

-Hoy hubo mucha gente a mitad del día, espero que sea así todos los días –respondió la chica imitándolo.

-¿Acaso no te cansas Yuriko?

-Es mejor tener muchos que ningún cliente, ¿no te parece?

-Tienes razón.

-Por cierto, hace rato que no veo a Haruno san.

-Debe estar en la oficina.

-Iré a darle algo de comer, de seguro no ha comido nada –la joven tomó unas bolas de arroz y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Gaara podrías pasarme aquella olla?

-Claro.

El pelirojo tomó el enorme trasto, pero repentinamente lo dejó caer al escuchar el grito de su compañera y corrió a ver que sucedía.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es lo que quiere?<p>

-Ya le había dicho, solo quiero que me responda unas preguntas.

Sakura observó a su alrededor, no había nadie más que solo árboles y hojas regadas por el suelo.

-No le are daño.

-Bien, haga sus preguntas.

Kabuto sonrió victorioso –me gustaría que fuese en un lugar más privado.

-Puede hacerlas aquí, no hay nadie que este molestando.

El peligris entrecerró los ojos –no lo creo –con un rápido movimiento la tomó por la espalda y le tapó la boca con la mano mientras observaba a los lados.

Sakura trataba de zafarse pero su atacante era más fuerte.

-Escúchame bien… -le susurró en el oído –mi paciencia llegó al límite niña, sé que eres novia de Sasuke así que quiero que hagas lo que te diga ¿de acuerdo?

La chica se estremeció al sentir la mano de su agresor subir por su pierna -¿o acaso quieres sufrir consecuencias?

El pánico hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, bombardeando con rapidez.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, el hombre la zafó con brusquedad para poder proteger su cara del golpe que se dirija hacia él.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se aceleraba más dejándose caer, pero alguien la atrapó por detrás antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Que sorpresa, es bueno verte de nuevo Sasuke –respondió Kabuto con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

-Tranquilízate Sakura –le habló con suavidad el pelinegro aun sosteniéndola.

La joven volteo hasta toparse con aquellos ojos oscuros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le habló Sasuke con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Mi trabajo.

-Te romperé la cara.

-Era de suponerse que dirías eso –mofó con burla –tu tío pregunta mucho por ti.

-No me importa.

-¿Estás seguro? –sonrió con autosuficiencia –pero supongo que te importa lo que le suceda a ella.

Sasuke no respondió haciendo que Kabuto mostrara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El pelinegro observó a la chica que estaba confundida y asustada.

-¿Si acepto no le harán nada?

-¿He? –Sakura regresó a la realidad, por unos momentos su mente se puso en blanco.

-Si vas con tu tío te aseguro que te dará su palabra.

-¿Qué? – _"su tío"_ la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, captando sus palabras.

-¿Y tú no lo harás?

-Por supuesto, ya te dije que solo hacia mi trabajo.

-Está bien… dile que iré con él.

-¡No!–gritó la ojijade, pero no le hicieron caso.

-Te aseguro que Madara san te recibirá con los brazos abiertos –dio una reverencia hipócrita y se alejó del lugar.

-¿Por qué aceptaste? –gritó Sakura alejándolo de un empujón -¡por qué!

-¿Acaso querías que te hicieran algo? –respondió enojado.

-¡Eso no importa!

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso!

-¡Eres un idiota! –comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho.

-¡Sakura tranquilízate! –la tomó de las muñecas para detenerla.

-¡No debiste!

-¡Y porque no!

-¡Por qué voy a morir!

Un silencio que duró por unos minutos se esparció por el lugar. Sasuke intentaba procesar lo que dijo mientras Sakura solo se quedó sin decir palabras, escuchando como su corazón bombardeaba más rápido.

-¿Qué? –esa simple palabra quedó débil al ser pronunciada.

Sakura no levantó la mirada, fue inútil no llorar. Eso se hizo rutinario.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –la tomó por los hombros para zarandearla un poco -¡Sakura!

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Sasuke observó sus ojos jade llenos de lágrimas, pero también vio dolor y sufrimiento.

-No, no es cierto. Deja de mentir.

-No estoy mintiendo –se limpió las lágrimas –solo me queda un mes.

-Pero no puede ser…

-Sabes, me alegra haberte conocido Sasuke –trató de mostrar una sonrisa, mientras sentía como un dolor punzante se generaba en su pecho

-No... ¡No digas eso! –Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza. Ahora lo entendía. Entendía porque se alejó de sus amigos, porque se alejó de él, no quería que sufrieran cuando ella ya no estuviera. Pero aun así era demasiado tarde –eres una molestia –dijo con la voz quebrada.

Cuando era un niño, él solo había llorado por cosas superficiales como cualquiera de su edad, pero el llanto es diferente cuando se manifiesta por diferentes razones, eso es lo que ahora pudo entender después de tantos años.

-lo siento –gimoteó la chica apretando su chaqueta.

-¿Acaso siempre tienes que disculparte?

Sasuke se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Limpió sus lágrimas y las de ella con su manga. Lentamente se acercó para probar sus labrios, aquellos labios que tanto extrañaba por su sabor y sensación dulce que tanto los caracterizaban. Repentinamente sintió como el cuerpo de la joven se soltaba y sus labios ya no hacían presión.

* * *

><p>Gaara se encontraba jugando con sus dedos con impaciencia. Estaba sentado junto al señor Aoi en el hospital en espera de noticias de la señora Haruno.<p>

Cuando escuchó el grito de su compañera no dudo en ir corriendo, encontrándose a la joven horrorizada y a la Haruno en el suelo. Rápidamente llamó una ambulancia, la cual no tardó en llegar. Los comensales dudosos e intrigados preguntaban si sucedía algo a lo que el señor Aoi les pidió amablemente que siguieran con sus alimentos, y le pidió a Yuriko que se quedara en el restaurante para cerrar después de que los clientes terminaran.

Ambos voltearon al escuchar unos apresurados pasos aproximarse.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Tsunade había salido enseguida después de haber recibido la llamada de Aoi.

-Tsunade –el cocinero se levanto apresurado –Encontramos a Eimi inconsciente en su oficina, aún no nos han dicho nada.

-¿Y Sakura?

EL hombre la miró apenado –no… no quise preocuparla. Esperé a que llegaras para que tú se lo dijeras, no soy bueno dando noticias.

-Entiendo… Será mejor llamarla cuando sepamos algo para no preocuparla.

Estuvieron alrededor de veinte minutos en silencio en espera de noticias.

Tantas cosas han pasado –suspiro la rubia –espero se encuentre bien.

-Ella… estuvo quejándose de un dolor de cabeza, desde hace un tiempo –habló el pelirrojo, algo incómodo si debía decir algo o no.

-¿Quién eres tu jovencito? –preguntó Tsunade percatándose de su presencia.

-Él es Gaara –respondió Aoi –es empleado del restaurante.

-Ya veo… -Tsunade miró el suelo pensando en lo que dijo el chico. Desde hacía algunos meses noto que su amiga tenia frecuentes dolores de cabeza, pero ella no le había tomado importancia. _"Acaso ella…" _

Los tres voltearon rápidamente por el pasillo al escuchar mucho alboroto.

-¡Sakura! –Tsunade corrió al ver que era conducida por unas enfermeras y a Sasuke que iba a su lado -¿Qué ha sucedido Sasuke?

No sabía que decir, se sentía culpable al haberla agitado con su discusión y por haberla besado.

-Por favor les pido que estén en la sala de espera no pueden entrar –les indicó una enfermera.

Observaron cómo se llevaron a la joven por el largo pasillo del hospital.

-Sasuke. Dime que sucedió –le ordenó la rubia un tanto autoritaria.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? –Aoi y Gaara se aproximaron a ellos.

Tsuande seguía viendo al Uchiha esperando una explicación.

-¡Uchiha!

-Tsunade por favor –el hombre la tomó por el hombro –sabemos que Sakura ya no estaba tan estable. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar algo así.

La rubia bajó la mirada, esto no podría estar pasando.

-Lo lamento –dijo por fin el pelinegro.

-Olvídalo –suspiró la rubia y se dirigió a sentarse.

Por otro lado, Gaara simplemente se inmutó a no decir nada. Cuando vio el alboroto no pudo creer que tenía frente a él al chico que estaba buscando. Y para su sorpresa era amigo de la hija de la señora Haruno. Algo más que noto es que la famosa Sakura no era una niña, sino una joven de aproximadamente dieciséis o diecisiete años.

Demasiado para un día.

-¿No preguntaras porque estamos aquí? –hablo la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

Por su puesto que lo iba hacer, Sasuke notó a la directora cuando llegó al hospital pero no quiso ser imprudente.

-La madre de Sakura también esta grave –el joven ensancho los ojos de la sorpesa –la encontraron inconsciente en su oficina.

-Ya veo… -Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el suelo con cierta incredulidad.

Tsunade agarró su cabeza con ambas manos –esto es peor de lo que creí.

-Ella… -vacilo por un momento –me dijo que solo le quedaba poco tiempo de vida ¿es verdad eso?

Tsunade lo miró con ojos compasivos –es verdad.

-Soy un idiota –se dijo así mismo el azabache mientras se revolvía el cabello con impaciencia –debí notarlo desde el momento en que me mintió.

-No te culpes por eso –el cocinero le posó la mano en el hombro –son cosas que uno no puede evitar.

Sasuke no le importó que ese hombre desconocido tratara de ayudarlo, es más le agradecía. Siempre se sintió culpable por las veces en que la ojijade se ponía mal.

-Él es Aoi, es cocinero en el restaurante donde trabaja Eimi –lo presentó Tsunade dándose cuenta de que no lo había hecho.

-Es un placer.

-Y este es Gaara, también trabaja en el restaurante –respondió el cocinero señalando al pelirojo quien solo dio una reverencia.

_"Después tendré que hablar con él" _pensó Gaara, ese no era momento para hablar de la escoria de Madara.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos cuando el doctor que normalmente examina a Sakura salió de pasillo.

-Tsunade san –articulo al ver a la amiga de la señora Haruno.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Por el momento Sakura está estable pero el ataque que tuvo la dejo inconsciente. Puede que despierte hoy o mañana, pero tendrá que estar en el hospital, no debemos de arriesgarnos.

-¿Y Eimi?

El hombre la miró a los ojos por unos segundos –lamento decirles esto… ella tenía un tumor en el cerebro, el cual fue creciendo con el tiempo.

-¿Qué…?

-Ahora tiene muerte cerebral. Lo lamento…

-…

Los presentes quedaron estáticos y en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿No hay nada… que se pueda hacer? –preguntó Aoi con un poco de esperanza.

El medico solo indicó un "no" con la cabeza.

Sasuke solo miraba el suelo procesando toda la información y Gaara simplemente no podía creerlo.

Parecía como si el tiempo se paró por un momento. Los sonidos de hospital parecían lejanos para la rubia quien ahora estaba devastada.

Su amiga… la había perdido.

Sintió como algo húmedo recorrió su rostro.

_Lágrimas._

_Estaba llorando._

Después de mucho tiempo que no lo hacía… rompió en llanto.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bien ya no me disculpare ya que siempre tardo mucho en subir los capítulos, solo les diré mis razones que en resumen es una palabra: escuela. Ya tenía hecho el capítulo desde hace unas semanas pero no me convencía, así que decidí editarlo después de mis exámenes.<strong>

**Se me hizo triste escribirlo u.u pero bueno así tenía planeada la historia desde un principio, espero no haber exagerado. **

**¿De seguro piensan que los personajes son muy llorones? Hahahha pues si lo se u.u y lamento eso. xp**

**Una aclaración, no sé nada de medicina por si notan cosas que no encajan o son imposibles, ya lo había dicho antes pero lo repito de nuevo. Soy una simple estudiante de ingeniería que no sabe nada de medicina, solo hago este fic por gusto :)**

**Hoy no podré responder sus comentarios por falta de tiempo u.u pero agradezco cada una de sus opiniones! De esta forma me hacen saber que les gusta mi historia :D**

**¡En verdad se los agradezco! T.T**

**¡Dejen comentarios por favor! :)!**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Sayoo!**

**Atte: Yureny~**

**.**


	16. La madre más maravillosa del mundo

**La madre más maravillosa del mundo**

**.**

Tsunade observaba a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, conectada a muchos aparatos. Parecía estar en un sueño profundo, ausente de su alrededor.

Suspiró cansada, había estado en el hospital todo el día anterior y había llegado a primera hora.

Salió de la habitación para ir en busca de un café para despejarse un poco, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al doctor afuera de la habitación.

—Buen día —saludo el hombre.

—Buenos días —respondió sin mucho ánimo.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted.

— ¿Es algo malo? —preguntó de repente, no quería que Sakura empeorara más aun en esta situación.

—Será mejor que hablemos en mi consultorio.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos pesadamente, la luz le caló haciendo que se frotara los parpados. Miró de reojo a un lado y divisó aparatos conectadas a ella.<p>

Suspiró al darse cuenta donde estaba.

Se incorporó lentamente, pero abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Sasuke dormido sobre una silla.

—Sasuke… —dijo en un susurro. ¿Había estado toda la noche ahí?

El pelinegro estaba sentado en una silla al parecer algo incomoda, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el colchón, donde descansaba su cabeza.

Estaba profundamente dormido.

Sakura no sabía si despertarlo o no, esa posición debía ser incomoda pero era mejor dejarlo descansar.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando entrar a una rubia.

—Has despertado —miró aliviada a la peli rosada —le dije que se fuera a descansar —respondió al ver al joven dormido —es muy terco.

La chica sonrió, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos se sentía feliz de que estuviera con ella en esos momentos.

Era una egoísta, lo reconocía.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Me alegro —la rubia le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa —iré a buscar a una enfermera para que te revise.

—Tsunade san —la rubia se detuvo en la puerta — ¿mamá no ha venido?

La rubia no dijo nada por unos segundos —si pero se ha ido a trabajar —sonrió falsamente —ahora vuelvo.

—De acuerdo…

La mujer salió rápidamente, odiaba mentirle pero no era recomendable que se enterara en ese momento lo que había pasado con Eimi, podría empeorar su salud y no quería perderla también a ella.

La ojijade se tumbó a la cama resignada.

—Ya despertaste —escuchó una voz adormilada a su costado.

—Eso debía decir yo —respondió observando como el Uchiha bostezaba.

—hmp —sonrió de lado mientras se revolvía el cabello.

—Debiste irte a tu casa, tu madre te regañara —dijo algo nerviosa, hasta recién levantado y despeinado se veía atractivo.

—Sabe que estoy aquí, de hecho ella fue la que me pidió que me quedara. Aunque claro lo iba hacer aun si no me lo pidiera.

La Haruno sonrió —gracias.

—Bien —se levantó ágilmente de la silla —iré a lavarme la cara.

—Ha Sasuke —el pelinegro la miró con atención — ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Claro.

— ¿Podrías llamar a mi madre y decirle que estoy bien? Sé que estará preocupada.

Sasuke la miró serió por unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>El mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba leyendo unos papeles mientras tomaba de su wiski. Pensaba en los tratos y negocios que estaba haciendo con las otras empresas del mundo, pero también en sus planes ilegales. Su socio Orochimaru le había llamado hace poco dándole noticias sobre una de las pequeñas empresas que había ocasionado problemas, diciéndole que ya se había encargado de eliminarla.<p>

Con una sonrisa triunfal, le dio otra indicación y colgó el teléfono para seguir viendo los papeles que tenía en frente.

Se recargó en su silla mientras prendía un cigarrillo, esperando a su hermano a quien había llamado.

Desde que se hizo cargo de la empresa, su mente se embriagó de poder. Algo que ha mantenido hasta ahora. Nunca se casó, veía como un problema tener a una mujer a su lado, y peor si tuviera hijos. Eso se lo dejó a su hermano, él sabía que uno de sus hijos debería de estar ayudando en la empresa como todo buen Uchiha.

Pero su sorpresa fue que él mayor, quien tenía mayor prioridad, opto por negarse. Claro que para Madara eso no era un obstáculo, el verdadero problema era su hermano. Si el hacía algo en contra a su familia él haría algo al respecto.

Fugaku no era un tonto, al igual que él era muy meticuloso. Desde que se enteró que hacia tratos ilícitos se opuso a él, dándole a entender que no podía confiar en él.

Tenía que hacer las cosas de una manera cuidadosa, así que lo dejó incomunicado con su familia para que no interfiriera.

No podía hacer nada en contra de Fugaku, ya que no toda la empresa Uchiha era para él. Claro se encargaba de lo principal pero su hermanito también tenía otras acciones que su padre le había conferido. Necesitaba que le diera a uno de sus hijos esas acciones y así poder manipularlo para que por fin pudiera tener en su totalidad la empresa Uchiha.

Y claro también no vendría mal envenenar la mente de sus sobrinos para hacerlos igual de corruptos.

Madara giró a su izquierda, encontrándose con su hermano con expresión neutral, no dejándose intimidar.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste? —preguntó cortante el menor.

—Eres muy grosero, ni siquiera me saludas o preguntas como estoy —un silencio denso se apoderó de la enorme habitación.

—Tu tampoco —respondió de la misma forma.

El mayor se lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de entender su mirada —sabes, nuestro padre le hubiera gustado que uno de sus nietos siguiera con la empresa.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto…

Madara se levantó de su asiento diciendo no con la cabeza mientras sonreirá de lado —deberías de tener mejor consideración con tus hijos.

Fugaku no respondió tratando leer la mente de su hermano con la mirada.

El mayor sonrió —como sea, necesito los papeles que te pedí de las mercancías.

El menor suspiró dándole una carpeta. Madara se estaba guardando algo. Desde su infancia, su hermano siempre fue muy serio y distante con las personas, algo que todos notaban menos su padre quien siempre lo vio con buenos ojos.

Era extraño pensar que su hermano cambiara cuando por fin tenía la mayor parte de la empresa entre sus manos.

O tal vez tenía una falsa personalidad.

* * *

><p>—Ha… Sasuke. Creí que eras Sakura —respondió Tsunade aliviada al ver quien había entrado.<p>

Se encontraban en la habitación donde estaba la Eimi Haruno.

—No le dije nada –respondió cerrando la puerta detrás de él —solo vine a decirle que su hija se encuentra bien —dijo esto mirando a la mujer que estaba postrada en cama.

Tsunade sonrió desviando la mirada —tu hija es muy fuerte, ¿no es así Eimi? —observó el rostro tranquilo de la mujer.

Sasuke hizo una reverencia y salió dejando a Tsunade junto a la Haruno.

—En verdad eres una gran madre —una lágrima resbaló cayendo en la frente de la mujer dormida —supongo que no tengo porque negarme a tu petición —varias lágrimas recorrió por su mejilla mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo, mirándolo detenidamente.

Mientras, Sasuke se quedó pensativo por unos minutos en medio del pasillo. No quería mentirle a la chica pero si se enteraba de la verdad podría empeorar su condición.

Pasó su mano por su cara tratando de calmar sus ideas. Sus ojos se desviaron a una persona que acababa de llegar.

—Disculpa ¿esta es la habitación de Haruno san? —preguntó un chico pelirrojo.

—Si —respondió el pelinegro haciéndose a un lado de la puerta — ¿tu trabajabas con ella verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza —soy Gaara, nos presentamos ayer.

—Lo lamento. No lo recordaba.

—No importa, ayer fue un día difícil.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos. El pelirrojo lo miraba analíticamente mientras Sasuke sin darse cuenta, solo pensaba en lo que había pasado.

—Sé que no es el momento y el lugar pero ¿podría hablar contigo después?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja — ¿sobre qué exactamente?

Gaara tardó en responder unos segundos —Madara Uchiha.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos de la sorpresa — ¿acaso trabajas para él? —respondió algo frio.

Negó con la cabeza —solo quiero saber algunas cosas de él.

Sasuke lo miró tratando de deducir lo que quería —dudo que pueda ayudarte, no tengo la mejor relación con él. Pero ahora me da curiosidad sobre lo que tú sabes.

—Hablaremos después de esto. Estaré viniendo estos días, Aoi san quiere mantenerse informado.

—Bien.

Gaara hizo una reverencia y entró a la habitación.

Sasuke observó la puerta por un momento.

¿Quién era ese chico?

* * *

><p>— ¿Sasuke porque les dijiste que estaba aquí? —fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar a la habitación de Sakura.<p>

La chica lo reprendía mientras se escuchaba mucho escándalo por toda la habitación. En ella se encontraban Ino y Tenten regañando a Sakura por no decirles nada, Suigetsu hablaba con Neji sobre una enfermera que vio muy linda, Naruto hablando sin parar sobre lo sano que es el ramen y Hinata apenada por lo que su novio decía.

En si era un caos.

— ¿Sasuke porque no nos dijiste que Sakura estaba delicada? —ahora lo bombardearon a él de preguntas y regaños.

Sakura suspiró cansada — ¡Silencio! —gritó tan fuerte que todos se callaron al instante.

Era raro que gritara.

—No tienen por qué reprocharle nada a Sasuke, él no sabía.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Desvió la mirada sin responder.

—Bueno, yo creo que eso no importa por el momento. Ahora lo primordial es que Sakura san se encuentre bien —respondió tranquilamente Suigetsu.

— ¡Si! ¡Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo Sakura chan! —habló eufórico el rubio.

De nuevo todos comenzaron hablar de nuevo. El Uchiha observó atentamente la mirada de la joven en cama.

_Sorpresa._

_Y agradecimiento._

Sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella mientras los demás seguían en su mundo —te habrás dado cuenta que le importas.

Sakura se sorprendió.

—Molestia, no estás sola —le revolvió el cabello como si fuera una chiquilla aun con la misma sonrisa.

La chica solo asintió y rascó su ojo para no llorar.

En verdad tenía unos buenos amigos.

—Disculpen —todos miraron hacia la puerta. Una enfermera los veía con irritación —el hospital solo permite dejar entrar máximo cuatro personas para la visita de pacientes.

—Está bien, de todos modos tengo que ir a trabajar —respondió Suigetsu con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

— ¿Trabajar? —Tenten lo miró con incredulidad — ¿Estas bromeando?

—Hey, me veré holgazán pero tengo responsabilidades.

—Nosotros también debemos irnos Hinata —habló Neji mirando a su prima —tenemos un compromiso familiar.

—Yo también, vine sin avisar.

—Si yo también.

— ¡Recupérate!

—Te visitaremos mañana.

Y repentinamente se quedaron solos.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —respondió incrédulo el pelinegro.

Sakura comenzó a reírse. En verdad todo eso pasó muy rápido que le resultó gracioso.

Sasuke la observó en silencio y sonrió para sí mismo.

_Aunque no podía sonreír del todo. _

Su sonrisa se fue apagando poco a poco.

_Aún podía perderla._

Su cara reflejaba seriedad mientras la risa de la joven resonaba como un eco dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

><p>— ¿Eso es todo lo que han visto en clase? preguntó observando unas hojas.<p>

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que estaba hospitalizada.

—Si —se recargó en el asiento —no deberías hacer los deberes, tienes que descansar —respondió Sasuke observando como la ojiverde leía sus apuntes.

—Necesito distraerme. Es aburrido estar aquí —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Él solo suspiró resignado.

—Por cierto. Dile a mi madre que venga cuando no este dormida. No la he visto desde antes de entre al hospital.

La mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció. Sabía que Tsunade le había mentido diciéndole que Eimi ha ido a visitarla cuando se encontraba dormida. Se sentía como un miserable mintiéndole.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió.

Ambos observaron a Ino en el umbral, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

—Sakura… —susurró y fue hacia ella para abrazarla.

— ¿Ino que sucede? —preguntó sintiendo como la abrazaba.

—Yo… no lo sabía. En verdad lo siento —la abrazó con más fuerza —en verdad eres muy fuerte. Cuando te recuperes podrás vivir conmigo y con mi madre si lo deseas. No te dejare sola.

— ¿Pero de que estas hablando?

Ino se separó de ella repentinamente. Se tapó la boca sorprendida.

Había metido la pata.

—Yo…

— ¿Cómo que vivir en tu casa?

La rubia miró a Sasuke —yo… lo siento.

Sasuke solo desvió la mirada sin saber que decir.

Ino había ido a visitar a Sakura, como ya era costumbre. Fue a recepción para pedir el permiso, pero en vez de decir todo el nombre completo de su amiga solo dijo su apellido, enterándose que la mayor de las Haruno estaba ahí.

Pero al parecer la menor no lo sabía.

— ¡Sasuke! —ya se había enojado, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna—sabes de que habla ¡dímelo!

—Yo…

— ¿Dónde está mi madre? —comenzó alzar la voz —no la he visto desde hace varios días ¡Donde esta! —comenzó a desesperarse.

El sonido de su frecuencia cardiaca comenzó a sonar más rápido.

— ¡Sakura cálmate!

La mencionada no hacía caso, miraba por todos lados con desesperación.

—Llama a un médico ¡rápido! —le ordenó a la rubia.

Ino asustada corrió después de escucharlo.

_De repente su vista se nubló, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras el sonido de sus latidos y la voz de Sasuke resonaban en su cabeza._

* * *

><p>—Eso es todo. Ha, mándale mis saludos —colgó el teléfono mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la empresa — ¿Dónde está mi auto? —preguntó irritado a la recepcionista.<p>

—Ya viene en camino señor—respondió asustada la mujer.

Madara salió y observó que llegaba su limosina. Le abrieron la puerta y entró dándole una mirada seria al chofer.

—llévame al hotel Bellarina —le indico al conductor con un perfecto italiano.

El hombre asintió y comenzó a mover el lujoso auto. Después de veinte minutos de trayecto llegaron al dichoso hotel.

—Uchiha sama —un hombre se acercó a él —es una alegría verlo.

—Al punto Orochimaru —respondió secamente.

El hombre de tez blanca sonrió —ya la encontramos —entró al hotel seguido del Uchiha.

Dos guarda espaldas tenían agarrada por los brazos a una joven de cabello rubio quien, inútilmente trataba de zafarse.

—Ella es la hija de Sabaku —indicó Orochimaru.

Madara se acercó hasta estar frente a ella —es bueno verla señorita, me gustaría hablar de negocios.

La rubia solo lo miró con repulsión.

—Tú tienes unos papeles muy importante que yo quiero de la empresa Sabaku —comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella —te propongo algo. Coopera con nosotros y no te aremos nada; es más, saldrás beneficiada.

— ¿Qué me harán si me niego? —habló por fin la rubia.

—Lo mismo que le hicimos a tu padre y a tus dos hermanos —la miró directamente a los ojos con una mueca sádica.

La rubia tragó gordo.

No podía morir.

* * *

><p><em>Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras trataba de levantarse. Parpadeó varias veces para poder enfocar la vista.<em>

_Pero solo veía oscuridad._

_Comenzó a caminar, sus pasos se escuchaban como un eco en aquel sombrío lugar._

_¿Acaso estaba muerta?_

_Pasó su mano a la altura de su corazón y sintió sus latidos._

_Pero estos estaban débiles._

— _¡Resiste Sakura!—resonó una voz por todo el lugar._

—_Tu puedes —otra voz sonó._

—_No me dejes…_

—_Sasuke… —susurró ella al reconocer la voz del chico._

_Comenzó a caminar con paso rápido, luego comenzó a trotar para finalmente correr._

— _¡Donde están! —gritó, pero no tuvo respuesta. Solo escuchaba las voces de sus amigos._

_Se detuvo y giró a su alrededor._

_Pero solo había oscuridad._

_Se dejó caer en el suelo, tapando su cara con sus manos mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

— _¿Dónde?—gimoteó débilmente mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía su cara en ellas._

— _¿Por qué lloras?—escuchó de repente._

— _¿Mamá?—alzó la vista y la vio._

_Su madre estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Sin pensarlo se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza._

—_Todo está bien cariño —la tranquilizó la mujer mientras acariciaba su cabeza._

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó entre sollozos —¿me vas a abandonar?_

_Eimi se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos —nunca te abandonare —le limpió unas lágrimas —siempre estaré aquí —señaló con el dedo el corazón de su hija._

—_Pero mi corazón está roto —respondió quitándose el resto de lágrimas._

_La mujer se rio —nunca lo estuvo. Lo importante del corazón son los sentimientos, y eso es lo que lo mantiene vivo —acarició la cabeza de la menor y le dio un beso en la frente —siempre he estado orgullosa de ti y siempre lo estaré. Me alegró que seas mi hija._

—_Y tú que seas mí madre —Sakura la abrazó de nuevo—gracias por todo. _

_Estuvieron así por unos minutos, dándose promesas y afecto. Sakura por fin se dio cuenta que toda la gente que la rodeaba siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella._

_Se preocupaban por ella. _

_Y eso la hizo sentir feliz._

—_Creo que debes de ir con tus amigos—se separó de ella —deben de estar preocupados._

_La ojijade asintió con la cabeza._

—_Cuídate mucho hija…_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que divisó fue la luz del sol.

Trató de incorporarse pero un dolor punzante en el pecho no la dejó. Miró hacia ese punto y observó vendajes.

Giró su cabeza a un lado y divisó a Tsunade mirando por la ventana.

—T…sunade… san —habló entrecortadamente, parecía que no había hablado por mucho tiempo.

La rubia giró hacia ella — ¡Sakura! —la mujer la abrazó por el cuello —estaba preocupada.

La chica sonrió —estoy bien.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Con un poco de dolor.

—Iré a buscar a la enfermera para que te revise.

—Tsunade san —la rubia captó su atención —quisiera saber lo que pasó con mi madre.

La mujer miró un punto un poco consternada.

Pero debía decirle.

—Claro.

La rubia le explicó lo que pasó, observando los ojos de la joven quien parecía tomárselo tranquilamente.

—Sakura… Tu madre sabía lo que tenía —la Haruno abrió los ojos sorprendida —encontraron esto en su bolsa —le extendió una hoja.

Un permiso de donación.

Sin poder más, comenzó a llorar.

—Tu madre te dio su corazón. La madre más maravillosa del mundo ¿no crees? —le sonrió con tristeza.

—La mejor —afirmó entre el llanto.

—También encontraron esto —le extendió un sobre —es para ti, nadie lo ha abierto.

Con manos temblorosas lo tomo y abrió con cuidado el blanco sobre.

_Mi querida Sakura_

_En este momento debes de estar recuperándote de la operación y eso es lo que más he deseado en todos estos años. _

_Cuando naciste, tu padre y yo supimos que eras una niña especial, y en eso no nos equivocamos. No me refiero a que tuvieras una condición diferente, si no que tu fortaleza y honestidad es algo que mucha gente no tiene. Siempre te preocupaste por tu padre y por mí cuando debías pensar en ti. _

_Cuando tu padre murió sentí que el mundo se me vino abajo, tanto que no te puse atención. Pero tú, a pesar de eso, siempre tratabas de animarme y hacerme sentir mejor cuando yo era la que debía hacerlo, hasta que un día tu corazón empeoró, dándome cuenta que tú estabas sufriendo más. Desde ese día supe que era una mala madre y decidí cambiar para que tú puedas tener una vida feliz sin sufrimientos._

_Ahora te veo, y doy gracias por tenerte como hija. Siempre estaré orgullosa de ti. Te doy mi último regalo de cumpleaños, sé que es un poco tarde pero quiero que tú lo tengas._

_Te doy mi corazón, para que tengas la vida que siempre quisiste. Una vida llena de felicidad. Sé que tendrás retos y obstáculos pero como eres una Haruno sé que podrás con ellos. _

_Lléname más de orgullo, tu padre y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado a pesar de que no nos veas._

_Hasta pronto._

_Con cariño tu madre:_

_Eimi Haruno._

_Pd: no le causes problemas a Tsunade._

Una pequeña risa salió al ver lo último mientras las lágrimas caían en el papel. Apretó un poco la hoja contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo silenciosas.

—Hasta pronto —respondió mientras veía el crepúsculo del atardecer.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bien me dio tristeza escribir lo último, espero no haber ocasionado lágrimas. T.T<strong>

**Como pudieron ver alguien más aparición (ya se imaginaran quien es)**

**Contestando Reviews:**

**cerezo-angie: aquí la conti! Si Madara es un desgraciado! Pero ya veremos lo que sucederá más adelante. Espero que te guste este capítulo! Saludos :)**

**kaolinet: haaaa! Gracias! Espero te guste este capítulo! Me alegra que te guste mi fic! TuT saludos!**

**DULCECITO311: no me pegues por tardar ˃.˂ hahaha lo que pasó fue que escribía y borraba porque no me convencía. Espero te guste este capítulo, en el siguiente saldrán algunas cosas a la luz jojojo. Saludos :D**

**Mitchel0420: aquí la continuación! Espero lo disfrutes :)**

**Nora-Maria: gracias por el review! Bueno aquí como veras Sakura seguirá con vida! Espero te guste este capitulo. Saludos! :)**

**Aiko-Uchiha05: lo siento D: pero así lo tenía en mente desde un principio sobre el destino de la mama, perdón! Xp Saludos! :D**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

**Sayoo~**

**Atte: Yureny~**


	17. Más complicaciones

**Más complicaciones**

**.**

Sasuke se encontraba en una cafetería, Gaara lo había citado para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente, lejos de los ajetreos del hospital donde usualmente se veían.

Llevaba ya quince minutos esperando, no era una persona paciente. Después de diez minutos de espera se pudo haber ido pero al ser un tema relacionado con su tío se contuvo.

Miró la puerta del local que había sonado al abrirse y por fin divisó al pelirrojo.

—Lamento la tardanza, no vivo muy cerca.

—No te preocupes. Dime que quieres saber —habló rápidamente, quería ir al grano.

—Claro —suspiró y esperó unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —una camarera se acercó a ellos sin quitarle la vista al pelinegro.

—Un café por favor —habló Gaara.

— ¿Y para usted? —preguntó a Sasuke sin mirar al pelirrojo.

—No gracias, aun no termino mi café.

—Puedo recomendarle el desayuno del día.

—No —habló irritado al ver que no se iba. Ya le había preguntado minutos antes lo mismo, ¿Qué no puede entender que no quiere nada?

La camarera notando su enojo decidió no insistir y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Eres popular entre las mujeres.

—Eso no me importa —se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—cierto, ¿estas con la hija de Haruno san?

—Hmp —la verdad no lo sabía —al punto, ¿Qué sabes de mi tío? —regresó al tema irritándose más.

Gaara asintió tornándose serio —bien… —suspiró —Veras… Yo antes viva en Italia con mi padre y mis dos hermanos. Mi padre tenía una compañía de vinos, muy famosa. Estaba asociada con la empresa Uchiha, en ese entonces yo tenía doce años. Cuando Madara se encargó de la compañía comenzó hacer esos sucios negocios con empresas ilegales.

Sasuke lo observaba atentó, escuchando cada palabra sin interrumpir.

—Mi padre se enteró de eso cuando Madara le propuso un trato de vender licor ilegalmente a otros países, él por supuesto que se opuso. Tu tío lo amenazó diciendo que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

—No me digas que…

—Lo mando asesinar…

_Flash back_

— _¡Gaara Kankuro! —Yondaime entró rápidamente a su casa donde sus dos hijos varones se encontraban — ¡rápido salgan de aquí!_

_Se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta._

— _¡No puedes esconderte Yondaime!_

_El mencionado empujo a sus dos hijos a una habitación y los enceró con llave._

_En ese momento la puerta principal se rompió dejándose ver a un hombre pálido con ojos parecidos a los de una serpiente._

—_Orochimaru —susurro el Sabaku._

—_Nos volvemos a ver Yondaime —sonrió ladinamente —Si nos das los papeles te dejaremos libre._

—_Nunca los tendrán, la compañía Sabaku no será parte de eso._

—_Respuesta equivocada._

_El hombre pálido sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar._

_._

— _¿Qué fue eso? —Gaara escuchó una puerta romperse — ¡tenemos que ayudar a nuestro padre!_

— _¡No seas tonto! —respondió Kankuro —es mejor que salgas de aquí —se dirigió a la puerta para ayudar a Yodaime—¡Vamos Gaara vete de una vez!_

_-Pero… que pasara contigo y con nuestro padre._

_Kankuro iba a decirle algo pero ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una ráfaga de disparos._

—_Maldición —escuchó unos pasos aproximarse, rápidamente jaló al menor a otra habitación y se encerraron en ella. Sacó de un cajón dinero, papeles y otras pertenencias, lo metió todo a una mochila y se la arrojó al pelirrojo._

_-Yo los distraeré, tú preocúpate por salir de aquí —sacó una pistola de un cajón y se puso en guardia en la puerta._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Que hagas lo que te digo!_

_Gaara salió por la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero estando lejos escuchó una ráfaga de disparos, seguido de un silencio._

_-¡Hermano! —las lágrimas hicieron presencia, escuchó voces y rápidamente se escondió dentro de una bodega, donde su padre solía poner los vinos que sacaba de su compañía._

—_Todo está hecho Madara san —Gaara miró por un hoyo a las personas que conversaban —aunque no encontramos los papeles de la compañía y las fórmulas de los vinos._

— _¡Qué! —el hombre de cabello negro se veía completamente irritado —ese idiota de Sabaku… ¿mataste también a sus hijos?_

—_Solo a uno, creo que al mayor._

_Gaara se tapó la boca para no gritar, sus lágrimas borbotearon mirando con horror a esos dos._

—_Ya veo. ¡Kabuto!_

—_Dígame señor._

—_Encuentra a los otros dos hijos se Sabaku. Sé que ellos tienen esos papeles._

—_Claro señor —se retiró con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Fin del flash back_

—Por esa razón vine a Japón, la verdad nací aquí pero me mude a Italia cuando mi padre comenzó con su negocio de vinos, ahí conoció a Madara, pero nos equivocamos al creer que era una persona buena —miraba cabizbajo el café que tenía frente a el —La empresa Sabaku ya no está activa, pero con los documentos de las propiedades y las formulas puede surgir de nuevo sin ningún problema —hizo una pausa— hace poco vi a la serpiente de Kabuto y lo espié escuchando que Madara tenía un sobrino aquí.

— ¿No pensaste que tal vez yo era como él? —preguntó por fin Sasuke.

—Sí, pero al verte supe que no eras así.

Sasuke sonrió de lado —no te preocupes, tienes mi apoyo.

—Gracias —sonrió al escuchar sus sinceras palabras.

Sus esperanzas habían renacido nuevamente, él quería seguir con la compañía de su padre y proteger a su hermana que estaba escondida en Alemania, lejos de los peligros. Temari era unos años mayor que él, cuando su padre se enteró que Madara era en realidad una alimaña decidió enviar a sus hijos fuera de Italia. Él y Kankuro se opusieron, decidieron quedarse con él y no dejarlo solo. Temari también se opuso pero los tres hombres se negaron y la enviaron a Alemania a vivir con un viejo amigo de la familia.

Pero lo que Gaara ignoraba era que su hermana había sido encontrada.

* * *

><p>Una semana más había pasado, Sakura por fin podía ir a la escuela aunque claro con un sobreprotector Uchiha. Aunque era difícil de asimilar, su corazón ya no tenía desenfrenos.<p>

_Más bien el corazón de su madre._

Aun así seguía yendo a sus chequeos para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden.

Ahora vivía con Tsunade, quien la cuidaba como si fuese su hija. La rubia nunca se casó, ya que ella decía que seguía siendo joven como para preocuparse por el matrimonio.

—Llegamos —Tsunade aparcó el auto y ayudó a la joven a salir de él.

Por órdenes del doctor, Sakura no pudo salir del hospital hasta después de un mes, ya que el médico no quería que se abrieran las heridas del trasplante. Ese fue el motivo por el cual no pudo ir al funeral de su madre, pero para ella era mejor recordarla con vida que dentro de una caja de madera.

_Aun así le dolía._

—puedo yo sola… gracias Tsunade san.

La rubia asintió entendiendo que ella quería estar sola, así que se dirigió a su auto mientras observaba como la joven caminaba entre las lápidas de aquel cementerio.

Sakura caminaba con cuidad observando un solo punto, aquella lápida donde descansaban sus dos seres queridos. Supo que su madre le había indicado a Tsunade que la pusieran con su esposo si algo le llegase a ocurrir y la rubia cumplió su palabra.

Se detuvo observando los nombres grabados en la fría piedra.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, resbalando por su cara hasta caer en la tierra que aún se veía un poco removida.

—Sé que dirías que no llorara —se limpió el resto de la lágrima con la manga de su chaqueta —pero es inevitable…

Guardó silencio mientras veía fijamente la piedra.

Recordó todos los momentos que pasaron juntos como una familia, aquellos días donde era feliz junto a sus dos padres.

Suspiró con fuerza mientras levantaba la cara, el viento sopló con fuerza levantando hojas y tierra, provocando que se cubriera los ojos. Cuando el viento se había calmado miró de nuevo la lápida, en ella una flor de cerezo posaba en la cima de esta.

Sonrió tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

—Es hora de irnos, pronto se hará de noche—le habló Tsunade con tranquilidad llegando junto a ella.

Sakura asintió, pero antes de irse acomodó la flor de cerezo debajo del grabado y unas flores que había llevado consigo.

—Hasta pronto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¡Estúpidas revistas ya me tienen arto! —tiró la quinta revista al suelo enojado.

Cada test que hacia le decía que nunca encontraría pareja. Era algo estúpido ya que las mujeres suspiraban por el con tan solo una mirada, era realmente atractivo, eso pensaba con mucho ego.

Se levantó del sofá refunfuñando al escuchar que tocaban la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió lo primero que vio fue una rodilla aproximarse a su estómago. Rápidamente puso su brazo para bloquearla. El golpe del rodillazo fue demasiado fuerte, tanto que no sentía todo su lado izquierdo del cuerpo por unos segundos.

—Buen bloqueo pero tienes que estar más alerta.

— ¡Eres una loca Konan! —Esa mujer era una salvaje —siempre haces lo mismo.

—Es para mantenerte despierto. Además de practicar mi karate —sonrió como si fuera muy natural actuar así.

Itachi la observó con los ojos fruncidos y una gota en su cabeza —estás loca.

—Eso lo sé —lo empujó y entró a la sala.

El Uchiha suspiró resignado y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Itachi quién es? —Mikoto salió de la cocina mientras secaba un plato — ¡Konan que sorpresa!

—Buen día Mikoto san —saludo amablemente a la señora mientras Itachi la veía incrédulo.

_"Claro, con mi madre eres amable pero con migo eres una salvaje"_ pensó Itachi aun observando como ambas mujeres se sentaban mientras platicaban.

— ¿Pronto terminaras también tu carrera verdad?

—Sí, estudiar ingeniería fue una excelente elección.

—Sí, también porque conociste a mi hijo Itachi no me sorprendería si ambos comenzaran a salir —la mujer se tapó la boca mientras reía nerviosa.

— ¡Madre! —Itachi gritó enojado con la cara completamente roja.

— ¿Qué? Konan es una buena chica además siempre te la pasas encerrado o fastidiando a tus amigos, deberían empezar a salir —sonrió soñadora, solo le faltaba Itachi en encontrarle una buena mujer, ya quería mimar a sus futuros nietos.

El pelinegro se golpeó la frente, su madre siempre era tan inoportuna, mientras Konan miraba al vacío sin decir nada.

—Bien, saldré a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

— ¿Qué no fuiste hace unas horas?

—Em… si, pero olvide comprar algo —sonrió nerviosa —nos vemos, Konan estás en tu casa.

—Gracias señora Uchiha.

La mujer tomó su bolso y se despidió de nuevo. Cuando estaba ya fuera de su casa suspiró _"bien hijo… los dejo solos"_ sonrió un poco maliciosa mientras entraba a su auto riendo como una loca mientras las personas que pasaban por ahí la veían extrañados.

Itachi suspiró de nuevo después de que su madre se había ido —no le hagas caso siempre dice cosas como esas.

La peli azul asintió con la cabeza y con la mirada neutra.

—Supongo que viniste por el proyecto final.

—Así es, sabes que odio hacer los trabajos un día antes de la entrega.

—Bien, iré por mi portátil. Ahora vuelvo —subió las escaleras con agilidad mientras la joven lo veía.

Konan suspiró resignada mientras apoyaba su barbilla entre sus manos.

—Eres un idiota Itachi —dijo en voz baja mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

* * *

><p>Una joven rubia se dejó caer en la mullida cama. Hasta hace unos días se encontraba tranquila en Alemania junto con su prometido Shikamaru. Lo había conocido en la universidad cuando recién había llegado al país. Al principio lo vio como un presumido ya que era el más inteligente de la clase, pero al trascurso de conocerlo se enamoró perdidamente de él sin siquiera notarlo.<p>

Las cosas se complicaron cuando dejó de tener comunicación con su padre y sus hermanos. Ya no le enviaban dinero para su sustento por lo que tuvo que salirse de estudiar y encontrar un trabajo. Eso fue unos días después de irse a vivir con su novio Shikamaru, ni siquiera les pudo decir que se había comprometido. Estaba sumamente preocupada por ellos, después de dos años de no tener comunicación, unos extraños llegaron a su casa diciéndole que su familia había muerto.

Temari escondió su rostro entre las almohadas, ahora era prisionera del bastardo que mató a su padre. Sabía por que la llevaron a rastras hasta Italia.

Querían los papeles de la compañía y las fórmulas de los vinos.

Cuando su padre le comunico lo sucedido con Madara, él le confió los papeles diciéndole que los escondiera para que el Uchiha no tuviera el dominio total de la economía. Para ella fue una exageración que ese hombre tuviera mucha influencia en las corporaciones, pero haría lo que fuera por su padre.

—Padre… Kankuro…. Gaara… —el llanto no se dejó esperar. Sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de compromiso y lo observó —Shikamaru… perdónenme…— más lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, pero los cerró con fuerza para evitarlo. Cubrió su vientre con sus brazos de manera protectora —no, no puedo morir. Saldremos de esto —dijo observando con ternura su vientre, aun plano, mientras lo acariciaba.

Rápidamente desvió la vista hacia la puerta.

—Hola querida, veo que estas aburrida.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? Ya le dije dónde están esos papeles.

Madara la miró por el rabillo del ojo —Si pero todos mis hombres están ocupados, no será hasta dentro de unas semanas cuando ellos puedan ir por ellos.

Temari frunció el ceño.

—Aunque la verdad, quiero otra cosa. Es algo sencillo, es más, te encantara la idea.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó desconfiada, claro que no se fiaba de ese mal nacido.

Madara sonrió sádicamente —dime… ¿Qué edad tienes?

—veintidós… —respondió titubeante.

—Interesante —sonrió de nuevo —eres un año menor que el pero no importa.

Temari lo observó analíticamente tratando de averiguar que tramaba, mientras Madara sacaba su teléfono y marcaba unos números.

Su plan no podía fallar.

* * *

><p>— ¡Sakura! —la joven se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Caminaba hacia su nuevo hogar cuando Mikoto pasaba con su auto.<p>

—Buen día Mikoto san —saludo amablemente.

— ¿Vas a tu casa? Yo te llevo.

—No quiero molestarla.

—No hay problema, vamos sube.

La peli rosada subió al auto antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo.

— ¿Viene de compras? —pregunto al ver unas bolsas.

—Algo así, solo quise dejar la casa por un rato —se rio nerviosa.

"_Algo me dice que trama algo"_ pensó escuchando la risa con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

— ¡Ho! Mira ahí esta Sasuke.

La mujer aceleró el coche y se detuvo de un golpe donde se encontraba su hijo.

— ¡Sasuke! —le gritó muy contenta haciéndole señales con la mano.

— ¿Madre? —un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo, no creyó que el loco que manejaba fuera su madre.

— ¿Vas a la casa? ¡Vamos entra!

— ¿Sakura? —se percató que iba en el copiloto al abrir la puerta ya que no pudo verla por los vidrios polarizados.

—Hola…

—Me la tope hace un momento ¿no creen que es el destino?

Ambos jóvenes escuchaban a la mujer reír como loca con unas enormes gotas en sus cabezas.

—Sasuke te dejo el auto para que lleves a Sakura chan a su casa.

— ¿Qué? Pero tu…

—No pasa nada —salió del auto y le dio las llaves —no falta mucho para llegar a casa. Nos vemos Sakura —se alejó mientras se despedía con la mano.

—Dios… —el Uchiha suspiró mientras Sakura solo observaba incrédula.

Todo el camino estuvo en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Sakura observaba por la ventanilla, ya era de noche por lo que la cuidad estaba tranquila. Sasuke solo se dispuso a conducir y verla de reojo.

—Gracias por traerme. ¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó al bajarse del auto.

—No quiero que Tsunade san me golpe —dijo tragando gordo.

—No hay problema, los fines de semana va al casino y lo más probable es que llegue muy tarde —a pesar de ser la directora de uno de los mejores institutos, también se divertía en su vicio.

La casa era un poco más espaciosa que en la que vivía con su madre, la sala y el comedor a pesar de estar juntas, cabían muy bien.

—Te traeré algo de beber —se dispuso a caminar hacia la cocina pero la mano de Sasuke la agarró por el brazo impidiéndoselo.

—No, quédate —le dijo sin titubear.

Asintió con la cabeza y se quedó en su lugar sin saber que decir.

El azabache no dejó su brazo y observó el suelo por unos segundos. Con un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola protectoramente.

—Sasuke… —susurró mientras correspondía.

El no dijo nada, simplemente se separó un poco de ella y fundió sus labios.

Sakura simplemente se dejó llevar, sentía su cara arder y su corazón latir con fuerza. Por un momento pensó en separarse, pero recordó que ya no corría peligro y decidió continuar con el beso que tanto le demandaba el pelinegro. Sasuke por el otro lado, ya no se contuvo en besarla, la extrañaba de sobremanera, y el tiempo en el que estuvieron separados le hizo darse cuenta que la amaba.

Se separaron por la falta de aire pero sus frentes quedaron unidas. Observó la cara sonrojada de ella, haciéndolo sentir bien.

— ¿Qué somos? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Que somos? —volvió a repetir —Sakura, para ti ¿Qué soy?

—Yo…

El sonido de un celular la interrumpió. Sasuke maldijo mientras contestaba a duras penas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —su cara de enojo cambió a una de preocupación —voy para allá.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupada al ver que colgaba el teléfono.

—Nada importante. Te veo en la escuela —y salió rápidamente.

Sakura no muy convencida lo observó subirse a su auto y alejarse.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>— ¡Sasuke!<p>

— ¿Qué paso? —observó a su alrededor. Su madre estaba con Konan en el sofá. Estaba inconsciente y con algunos golpes en la cara.

—No lo sé, cuando llegue me encontré a Konan en el suelo e Itachi no estaba.

— ¿Qué?

—Ha… —la peli azul comenzó a despertar —mi cabeza…

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Mikoto la ayudó a levantarse.

—Eso creo.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi? —preguntó desesperado el menor.

—Sasuke tranquilízate.

—Itachi… —la cabeza le daba vueltas, rápidamente comenzó a recordar lo sucedido — ¡Itachi! —se levantó alarmada mirando a su alrededor —ho no…

—Konan, dinos… ¿Qué paso? —le preguntó entre calmada y preocupada la señora Uchiha.

—Ellos… se lo llevaron —apretó los ojos con fuerza — ¡esos bastardos!

— ¿Quienes?

—No lo sé, unos hombres vestidos negro y uno de anteojos y cabello gris.

—Qué…

—Le propusieron ir a Italia con un tal Madara a cambio de que a ustedes no les pase algo malo.

—No… —Sasuke se dejó caer en el sofá — ¡ese idiota!

Mikoto comenzó a llorar alarmada —esto no puede estar pasando…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo nuevo capitulo, corto ¡pero importante! Les comunico que no falta mucho para que termine esta historia. ¿Cuántos capítulos quedan? Bueno eso depende pero no será muchos como para llegar a los treinta.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado, espero comentarios! Opiniones, quejas o ambas u otra cosa que quieran decirme. **

**Le agradezco a:**

**chromealice1590**

**Mitchel0420**

**DULCECITO311**

**Misa Hatake**

**Chavirarivera**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**SakuritasLovers**

**cerezo-angie**

**hina91**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Para mi significa mucho que me den sus opiniones :)**

**Sayoo **

**Atte: Yureny~**


End file.
